Saikyoudai no Matsuri
by Hiruma Yuuzu
Summary: Festival tahunan saikyoudai dimulai! kakak dan adik kembar Hiruma datang ikut serta, anggota ex-DDB kewalahan menjaga kembar Hiruma, serta kakak Hiruma yang ikut merecoki Hiruma dan Mamori. tujuan lain mereka untuk memaksa Hiruma ikut pindah ke Amerika atas perintah ayahnya. bagaimana keputusan Hiruma? Apa ia akan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya serta Mamori, kekasihnya?
1. Chapter 1

Hai minnaaaa.. ini dia story baru ku, sengaja ku publish sekarang sebagai hadiah untuk kalian di hari ulang tahun ku ini :D

selamat membaca

SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI

Saikyoudai University, American Football Field...

"HEH Sampah! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau teknik Dragonfly ini lebih baik digunakan di awal pertandingan saja!"

"JANGAN! Dasar Dread Sialan! Aku tidak mau kalau teknik ini langsung kita gunakan untuk musuh-musuh seperti mereka! Apalagi ada Cebol Sialan itu! Kau kan juga tahu dia itu semakin lama semakin kuat! Belum lagi ada 'kakak' nya Cebol Sialan itu yang larinya juga cepat! Kita harus gunakan teknik ini sebaik mungkin! Jangan langsung kau gunakan awal pertandingan! Dasar Dread Sialan bodoh! Kemana otak sialan jenius mu itu hah!" (woah Hiruma-san keren, mengatakan kata-kata 'sialan' sampai lima kali dalam satu nafas di pembicaraan ini)

"apa kau bilang Sampah!"

"kubilang kau bodoh!"

"kau!"

"hentikan!"

Hiruma dan Agon menoleh ke arah suara. Itu adalah Mamori yang sedang berjalan menuju mereka untuk melerai mereka berdua

"mau apa kau Manajer Sialan?" kata Hiruma dengan wajah setengah datar setengah serius

"ah, hai nona cantik, ada apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" kata Agon dengan senyum manis nya

"tch, Dread Sialan ini tidak berubah juga, tetap senang menggoda orang lain, Manajer Sialan ini seorang monster kue sus sialan kau tahu! Kekeke! Kau akan menyesal menyukainya" kata Hiruma sambil menulis-nulis di buku ancamannya (Yuuzu:hayo! Hiruma-san berarti menyesal dong? Kekeke. Hiruma:diam kau author sialan)

"apa yang kau tulis sampah?! Dan kau bukan monster sus kan nona manis" kata Agon yang tadinya muka galak langsung sekejap berubah muka manis saat bertanya ke Mamori

"suka-suka aku mau tulis apa, bukan urusanmu, Pervert Dread"

Setelah kata-kata terakhir Hiruma mereka saling mengadu pandang, terlihat kilat-kilat listrik di kedua mata mereka

Mamori tidak memerdulikan kata-kata Agon dan kembali mengomeli mereka berdua

"kalian ini apa-apaan sih berdebat seperti anak kecil saja, kalian ini sudah dewasa tahu! untuk mu Hiruma-kun, aku ini bukan monster sus, jangan libatkan makanan enak itu dengan masalah-masalah mu"

"kukuku aku menang sampah!" kata Agon sambil tertawa puas

"dan untukmu Agon-san!"

Agon yang tadinya sedang menertawakan Hiruma langsung diam ketika dibentak Mamori. Kemudian di lanjutkan oleh kekehan Hiruma

"kekeke, rasakan Dread Sialan!"

"diam kau sampah, kau mau aku mematahkan tulang-tulang kecilmu itu seperti Gaou melakukannya padamu dulu hah?" kata Agon dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk

"coba saja kalau berani, akan kubuat seluruh rahasia mu menyebar di seluruh penjuru dunia"

Mamori yang merasakan hawa tidak enak yang makin memburuk, langsung kembali melerai mereka berdua

"sudah hentikan kalian berdua! Agon-san bisa kah kau berhenti memanggilnya sampah? Kau harus bisa menahan emosimu di depan Hiruma. Kalian ini tidak bisa akrab sedikit? Kalian kan teman satu tim!" omel Mamori panjang lebar

"tidak sudi aku akrab dengan Dread Sialan/Sampah ini" kata Hiruma dan Agon bersamaan

"tch" Hiruma hanya berdecak kesal

Setelah itu Agon hanya diam saja, mencoba menahan emosi karena berdebat dengan mantan iblis Deimon yang sekarang menjabat menjadi iblis Saikyoudai

"mou, sudah-sudah, lebih baik kalian lanjutkan latihannya, tidak usah berdebat! Eh, Hiruma-kun mau kemana kau?" Tanya Mamori yang melihat Hiruma pergi menuju _club house_

"Manajer Sialan, aku mau kopi" kata Hiruma ketus

"mou, baik-baik, tapi bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Sialan' itu? Aku punya nama Hiruma-kun" kata Mamori sambil pergi menyusul Hiruma ke _club house_

Anggota Wizards yang lain tidak bisa berkutik kalau Hiruma dan Agon sudah berdebat, hanya Mamori yang dapat menghentikannya

"yaah, akhirnya selesai juga pertengkaran antar iblis dan setan" kata Jumonji lega

"Fuu, irama mereka berdua itu saling bertolak belakang" kata Akaba

Di club house, hanya ada Hiruma dan Mamori berdua

"Manajer Sialan! Cepat kopinya!" teriak Hiruma dari sofa tempat dia duduk sambil bermain dengan VAIO nya itu

"mou, iya iya tunggulah sebentar, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali sih" kata Mamori dari dapur klub

"cepat Manajer Sialan!" kata Hiruma tanpa memerdulikan kata-kata Mamori sebelumnya

"ini kopinya, Hiruma-kun" Mamori meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam yang mengepul di meja depan Hiruma

"Hn" jawab Hiruma sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya

"Youichi-kun, bisa kah kau tidak berkelahi sehari saja dengan Agon-san?"

"cerewet kau, itu kan gara-gara dia yang tidak mau menuruti strategi ku, aku sudah bilang padanya teknik Dragonfly kalau digunakan pada awal pertandingan itu malah akan menghancurkan rencana-rencana ku yang sudah ku buat sempurna untuk mengalahkan kedua Cebol Sialan dari Enma itu!"

"iya aku tahu, tapi kan setidaknya kalian tidak perlu berdebat sampai ingin berkelahi seperti itu, kau tahu, Agon-san itu bukan orang yang bisa diajak bermain-main, kau dengar kan kalau dia tidak segan-segan mematahkan tanganmu seperti Gaou-san dulu? untung saja tadi aku segera melerai kalian berdua dan satu lagi, jangan panggil Sena dan Riku dengan panggilan 'Cebol Sialan' mereka berdua sudah bertumbuh besar tahu!" omel Mamori sambil berkacak-pinggang di depan Hiruma. Tapi Hiruma Cuma fokus ke VAIO kesayangannya itu

"jadi, kau khawatir padaku Ma-mo-ri?" kata Hiruma dengan seringai setannya itu sambil menggoda Mamori dan  
mengabaikan kata-kata Mamori tentang Sena dan Riku

"mou, apa-apaan sih kau ini, te-tentu saja aku khawatir dan berhentilah menggodaku!" kata Mamori, wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus

Ternyata sang malaikat Saikyoudai ini sudah menjadi milik iblis Saikyoudai juga yang mereka adalah kapten dan manajer di klub _Amefuto_ Saikyoudai Wizards

"kau bilang sendiri kan tadi kalau kau tidak mau di panggil dengan kata 'Sialan' itu dan harus memanggilmu dengan namamu kan?"

"iya sih, tapi kan tidak perlu nama kecil begitu"

"tch, sudah sana kau keluar, kau berikan minuman itu pada orang-orang sialan yang lain, jangan ganggu aku! Aku mau buat strategi lagi"

"mou, tadi kan kau yang suruh aku ke sini untuk membuatkan mu kopi, Hiruma-kun" kata Mamori keluar ruangan membawa satu nampan berisikan _sport drink_ dan handuk sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya karena kesal di usir oleh Hiruma

Setelah itu hanya ada kekehan kemenangan Hiruma yang menggema di _club house_

Mamori sendiri tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya barusan secara refleks kalau ia mengkhawatirkan Hiruma. Wajar, mereka itu sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih semenjak hari kelulusan Deimon.

Flashback

Ketika kepala sekolah sedang berpidato di upacara kelulusan, Mamori tidak melihat keberadaan Hiruma dimana-mana. Dia bertanya kepada Kurita maupun Musashi, mereka tidak tahu

Kemudian dia mencari Hiruma ke semua tempat, mulai dari _club house_, ruang kelas mereka, sampai akhirnya Mamori menemukan Hiruma di atap sekolah, tempat biasanya Hiruma melakukan kegiatan yang tidak bisa kita duga apa yang dia lakukan disana, mungkin hanya sekedar tidur

Tampak lah Hiruma yang sedang bersandar menghadap lapangan melihat siswa/i Deimon yang sedang mendengarkan pidato kepala sekolah

"Hiruma-kun, sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah kepala sekolah sedang berpidato?"

"kau sendiri tahu kepala sekolah sialan itu sedang berpidato apa yang kau lakukan di sini Manajer Sialan?"

"mou Hiruma-kun, aku bukan lagi manajer tahu! Aku kan sudah lulus dan aku itu mencarimu tahu! Eh.." kata Mamori kemudian menutup mulutnya karena terkejut dengan kata-kata jujurnya

Hiruma yang mendengar juga ikut terkejut dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Mamori, lalu memasang wajahnya yang paling menyebalkan dan menyeringai

"hee? Apa aku tidak salah dengar eh Mamori-chan? Kekeke"

"mou Hiruma-kun berhentilah menggodaku!" kata Mamori (Yuuzu: aah wajahnya memerah, kawai XD)

"seorang mantan komite disiplin cabut dari pidato kepala sekolah, kekeke mau apa kau kemari?"

"hm tidak ada apa-apa, kalau begitu aku mau turun saja" kata Mamori segera berbalik badan untuk pergi dari atap

"tunggu, aku mau bicara denganmu" kata Hiruma sambil menarik tangan Mamori

"apa Hiruma-kun?" kata Mamori dengan polosnya

"….."

"ada apa? Kenapa diam?" selama Mamori mengenal Hiruma baru kali ini dia melihat iblis ini _speechless_

"kau tahu.." kata Hiruma sambil mendongakan kepalanya menghadap langit biru

"..aku menyukaimu juga… menyayangimu" kemudian kembali menatap Mamori dengan pandangan serius

Oh damn.. please tell me, am I dreaming? it feel like something hard bump into my head

Mamori sendiri terkejut dengan kata-kata Hiruma barusan, suasana menjadi hening

"iya, aku juga" kata Mamori dengan senyum malaikatnya

Sampai sekarang Mamori juga masih belum percaya dengan kejadian di hari itu

Baik kita akhiri acara tembak-tembakannya. Oke kembali ke ceritanya

Flashback End

"ah, Mamori-san biar aku bantu" kata seorang _receiver_ biksu itu yang kebetulan melihat Mamori kerepotan membawa minuman dan handuk

"iya, terima kasih Ikkyu-kun" kata Mamori sambil menyerahkan tempat berisikan handuk

(Yuuzu: Ikkyu-san, kok tumben diem? Biasanya suka ngobrol panjang lebar kalau sama Mamori?. Ikkyu: aku lagi sakit gigi tahu, makanya ga bisa ngomong banyak *sambil megangin pipi. Yuuzu: oh begitu toh *smirk *nampar pipinya Ikkyu. Ikkyu: sialan kau!. Yuuzu: *kabur)

Kemudian Mamori dan Ikkyu membagi-bagikan _sport drink_ dan handuk kepada teman-temannya

"eh kenapa pipimu Ikkyu? Bengkak?" Tanya Yamato

"tidak apa-apa, sepertinya sakit gigi biasa (sialan gara-gara author itu!)" kata Ikkyu sambil meringis-ringis

"terima kasih Anezaki-san" kata Banba

"sama-sama Banba-san" jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum

"ku dengar akan ada _matsuri_ di Saikyoudai" kata Taka yang sedang meminum _sport drink_ nya dengan handuk yang bertengger di lehernya layaknya tukang bajaj yang sedang kecapekan sambil membaca buku nya yang berjudul tentang 'how to get a girlfriends' (hee? Girlfriends? Maruk banget Taka. Taka: -_-)

"iya itu benar Taka, katanya sih akan diadakan sekitar seminggu lagi, itu adalah festival terbukawah aku tidak sabar untuk ke _matsuri _itu, nanti aku mau ajak Karin ah" kata Yamato dengan mata berbinar-binar

"kalau aku mau mengajak Kuroki dan Toganou" kata Jumonji

Orang-orang di sana saling bercerita tentang dengan siapa mereka akan pergi dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan, lalu Ikkyu bertanya ke Mamori

"Mamori-san, ma-mau tidak pergi dengan ku nanti?" kata Ikkyu malu-malu

Kalian tahu? Sebenarnya ada Hiruma yang berdiri tepat di belakang Ikkyu

"ahaha, maaf Ikkyu-san, aku sudah ada rencana pergi dengan mantan anggota Devil Bats" kata Mamori dengan ketawa Sena

Ikkyu langsung pergi tanpa menyadari dibelakangnya ada Hiruma

"semuanya! Latihan lagi!" DRT DRT DRT

Di gerbang Saikyoudai..

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 20 tahun menggandeng seorang anak perempuan berusia 6 tahun

Orang-orang disekitar mereka berdua terpukau dengan keberadaan laki-laki dan anak perempuan itu

"hei lihat, laki-laki itu, tampan ya?" kata seorang perempuan berbisik ke temannya

"mana? Ah iya, tampan. Kyaa lihat! adik kecil itu juga lucu! Eh tapi laki-laki itu mirip seseorang di kampus ini.. siapa ya kira-kira?" kata seorang perempuan lainnya

Mereka berdua berpikir sejenak sambil mengamati wajah laki-laki itu secara diam-diam. Kemudian wajah kedua perempuan itu memucat begitu tahu laki-laki itu mirip dengan salah satu mahasiswa yang ada di Saikyoudai

"eh.. apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama dengan ku?"

"iya, kupikir begitu. Jangan-jangan mereka berdua itu saudara, tapi sepertinya kepribadian mereka berdua berbeda ya" kata perempuan satunya

"Oooh, jadi ini tempatnya You-chan kuliah" kata laki-laki itu

"You-niichan?" kata anak kecil itu dengan pose imut-imutnya

"iya, sayang, di sini kita bisa bertemu dengan You-chan"

Siapakah laki-laki dan perempuan itu? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya! Akan terbongkar di sana. Jaa mata ne!

Oh ya ada anggota Anime Eyeshield 21 yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku

Dari Kyoshin Poseidon

Mizumachi: Nhaa, happy birthday Author aaa siapa namanya Kakkei? *sambil ngibas-ngibasin baju

Kakkei : Hiruma Yuuzu. Hei pakai bajumu!

Kakkei : happy birthday Yuuzu, semoga panjang umur, bertambah kuat, sehat selalu ya *senyum

Yuuzu : ahahaha biar saja Kakkei-san, itu kan sudah kebiasaan dia hahaha *ketawa Sena. waaah terima kasih Kakei-san *terpesona sama senyumnya Kakkei

Zokugaku Chameleon

Habashira : hei kau!

Yuuzu : HIEE

Habashira : selamat ulang tahun ya

Yuuzu : ahaha iya terima kasih Habashira-san

Seibu Wild Gunmans

Riku : happy birthday Yuuzu

Kid : happy birthday ya

Tetsuma : ….

Yuuzu : iyaa terima kasih banyak kalian *jabat-jabat tangan sekuat-kuatnya. Ano Tetsuma-san kenapa?

Kid : hei Tetsuma, ucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada dia

Tetsuma : Selamat ulang tahun

Yuuzu : iya terima kasih hahaha

Teikoku Alexander

Yamato, Karin, dan Taka : Happy birthday! Semoga sehat selalu, penjang umur, and all the best for you!

Yuuzu : ciee, barengan, makasih banyak yaa

Ojou White Knight

Sakuraba ; Hey slamat ulang tahun ya, semoga kau bertambah pintar, sehat selalu, dan lain-lain *senyum

Yuuzu : ... wuaaa Sakuraba-san! makasih bannyaaaak

Takami : tanjoubi omedetou Yuuzu-chan

Yuuzu : terimakasih banyak Takami-san kekeke

Takami : loh? aku mendengar suara Hiruma tadi?

Yuuzu : ahaha bukan apa-apa kak, jiwa lain ku sepertinya kelepasan haha

Shin : ...

Yuuzu : ...

Shin : ... *pergi

Yuuzu : Hee?! kok malah pergi? kan ditungguin buat ngucapin selamat ulang tahun ke aku!

Deimon Devil Bats

Kurita : waa Yuuzu-chan, selamat ulang tahun ya! Asik. Kita dapat kue Komusubi-kun!

Komusubi : FUGO! Se-Selamat ulang tahun!

Yuuzu : *cek dompet, *nangis

Musashi : yang sabar ya Yuuzu-chan, oh ya selamat ulang tahun yang ke 18

Yuuzu : iya kak T_T. arigatou gozaimasu kak ! hehe *nyengir

Suzuna: Ya~ happy birthday ya Yuu-chan! semoga kau bisa buat pairing HiruMamo yang banyak ya! *kekeke

Mamori : Mou, Suzuna-chan! Apaan sih kamu. Yuuzu-chan, tanjoubi omedetou semoga kamu jadi anak baik, tambah pintar, sehat selalu blablabla

2 jam kemudian..

Fuah, sudah segitu saja dariku

Yuuzu : ahaha terima kasih banyak Mamo-san *ketawa Sena nanti aku belikan cream puff

Mamori : apa?! Cream Puff !

Yuuzu : wah matanya langsung berubah!

*ngelirik Ha-ha bersaudara

Jumonji : Hah?

Kuroki : Haah?

Toganou : Haaah?

Yuuzu : HAAAAH?

Jumonji, Kuroki, Toganou : kenapa malah ikut-ikutan! Pergi sana!

Monta : hei kalian bisa tidak sih sopan sedikit sama Yuuzu-san?

Jumonji, Kuroki, Toganou : diam kau monyet

Monta : Mukya! 3 bersaudara menyebalkan!

Jumonji : ku beritahu

Kuroki : kami ini

Jumonji, Kuroki, Toganou : KAMI INI BUKAN SAUDARA!

Yuuzu : huaaa jahat! Aku di usir! Mereka nggak ucapin selamat ke aku! Eh.. *ga sengaja liat Hiruma

Hiruma You. : apa kau lihat-lihat anak baru ulang tahun sialan?

Yuuzu : mou, aku punya nama Hiruma-san! (ngikutin Mamori)

Hiruma You. : mau apa kau? *pandangan dingin sambil nyiapin AK-47

Yuuzu : *puppy eyes

Hiruma You : …

Yuuzu : *puppy eyes with sparkling around

Hiruma : pergi kau jauh-jauh! Menjijikan!

Yuuzu : *pergi

Yuuzu : *balik lagi dan julurin tangan

Hiruma : apa lagi anak sialan?!

Yuuzu : hadiah *nyengir lebar-lebar

Hiruma : *smirk (menyeringai yang super menyebalkan) kau yakin minta hadiah dariku anak sialan?

Yuuzu : hm! *mengangguk dengan antusias

Hiruma : tunggu sebentar disini. (kata Hiruma dengan wajah datar)

Yuuzu : baiklah

Hiruma pergi entah kemana, keluar dari club ini

5 menit kemudian

Hiruma : Hoi, ini

Yuuzu : wah, kue ulang tahun! Box nya besar, tapi kenapa tertutup rapat begini?

Ketika aku membukanya….

Aku pingsan

Hiruma : kekekekekeke

Mamori : Hiruma-kun! Apa yang kau laku-Kyaaa! Kecoa!

Yuuzu : HUWAAA kecoa! terkutuk kau Hiruma-san! *lari keluar club

Hiruma : kekekekekeke baiklah semuanya, cukup acara selamat-selamatan author sialan itu! Review dan tunggu chapter berikutnya *wink (kedipin mata) (oh… dunia kiamat)


	2. Chapter 2

Yaa minna! Aku kembali! Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview

Yang log-in udah di bales lewat PM yaa, sekarang aku mau bales buat yang nggak log-in… etto.. namanya sih Agon, review nya seperti ini minna :

"Penting banget ulang tahun lu?

SAMPAH"

Heee? Itu review? arigatou gozaimasu! terima kasih banyak sudah bilang ulang tahun saya SAMPAH, saya harap anda juga bisa intropeksi diri anda sendiri Agon-san :D. saya membutuhkan review tentang Saikyoudai no Matsuri, bukan tentang SAMPAH ya :D saya harap review anda berikutnya bukan tentang SAMPAH ya? Hahahaha

oh iya minna, ini review dia beneran loh seperti itu, saya bukan merekayasa ya. Sumpah demi tuhan.

Okee daripada kebanyakan basa-basi, kita lanjut chapter 2!

Ini dia, selamat membaca!

CHAPTER 2 - SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI

"_eh.. apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama dengan ku?"_

"_iya, kupikir begitu. Jangan-jangan mereka berdua itu saudara, tapi sepertinya kepribadian mereka berdua berbeda ya" kata perempuan satunya _

"_Oooh, jadi ini tempatnya You-chan kuliah" kata laki-laki itu_

"_You-niichan?" kata anak kecil itu dengan pose imut-imutnya_

"_iya, sayang, di sini kita bisa bertemu dengan You-chan"_

SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI

"mungkin kita harus bertemu You-chan ya.. ah permisi nona" kata laki-laki misterius itu

"ya? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" sahut perempuan itu

"apa kami dibolehkan untuk masuk?"

"oh ya, silakan, memangnya ada perlu apa?"

"aku mau bertemu seseorang, apa kau tahu orang ini?"

Laki-laki misterius itu menunjukkan foto Hiruma Youichi semasa kecilnya, waktu itu dia berumur 10 tahun dan berambut hitam, bukan pirang

"hm.. rasanya aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut hitam ini, tapi ada seseorang mirip seperti dia memiliki telinga elf berambut pirang" jelas perempuan ini

"oh ya? Bisa kah kau mengantarkan aku padanya?" kata laki-laki itu antusias

"baiklah"

Kemudian perempuan itu mengantarkan laki-laki dan anak perempuan misterius itu menuju lapangan _Amefuto_. Diperjalanannya mereka bertemu dengan Yamato dan Taka.

"ano.. Yamato-kun, kau mau kemana?"

"ah, hai Karin, aku dan Taka mau ke _club house,_ ada apa?" kata Yamato dengan senyum absolute nya

sedangkan Taka terus berjalan tanpa menyadari Yamato yang berhenti berbicara dengan Karin dan orang tak di kenal

"orang ini sepertinya ingin bertemu dengan Hiruma-san. Bisa kah kau antarkan mereka padanya?"

"kau serius Karin? Kau tahu kan bagaimana Hiruma, dia orang yang tidak suka diganggu gugat apalagi dengan orang yang mungkin dia tidak kenal, dan-" belum selesai Yamato bicara, sudah di sela oleh laki-laki itu

"tenang saja, kami dan Hiruma saling kenal kok" kata laki-laki ini dengan senyum yang tak kalah absolute-nya dengan Yamato

"baiklah, akan ku antar kalian. Karin, kau mau ikut?" kata Yamato

"ah sepertinya tidak, aku mau langsung ke kelas saja." kata Karin sambil melihat jam tangannya

"okelah kalau begitu, eh, Taka? Mana dia?"

Taka yang dicari-cari Yamato ternyata tidak menyadari kalau Yamato sedang berbicara dengan Karin, dia terus menuju ruang _club_ tanpa menghentikan langkahnya

"yah sudahlah biarkan saja, nanti juga ketemu di _club house_. ayo kalian ikut aku, kita ke lapangan _Amefuto_" kata Yamato

"baik, hm, nona rambut kepang, terima kasih ya sudah mau mengantar kami" kata laki-laki ini sambil menundukkan badannya

"Yukino, ayo ucapkan terima kasih pada kakak ini" kata laki-laki itu

Anak kecil ini melepaskan gandengan tangannya pada laki-laki itu, kemudian menundukkan badan nya

"terima kasih banyak kak" kata anak bernama Yukino itu dengan senyum manis nya

"wah lucunya, sama-sama adik kecil" balas Karin sambil tersenyum

Lapangan Amefuto...

"Manajer Sialan!"

"apa sih Hiruma-kun? Kau ini marah-marah terus, lagipula aku ini punya nama tahu!" kata Mamori kesal

"ambilkan aku permen karet!"

"mou, kau biasanya menyimpannya di kantong celana mu kan?" Gerutu Mamori

"sudah habis. cepat, ambilkan saja di tas ku!"

"mou, iya iya aku ambilkan! Tidak usah marah-marah!" kata Mamori sambil pergi menuju _bench_ sembari menggelembungkan pipinya

"kekekeke"

"di mana sih dia menyimpan permen karetnya" kata Mamori berbicara sendiri sambil megaduk-aduk isi tas Hiruma

Tiba-tiba selembar kertas di dompet Hiruma terlihat keluar dari tempatnya. Ketika Mamori mengambilnya itu adalah

"eh kertas apa ini? Tulisannya Hiruma.."

Karena penasaran, Mamori membalikkan kertas itu yang ternyata adalah foto keluarga Hiruma

Mamori tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat foto keluarga Hiruma sambil mengarah-arahkan tangannya ke masing-masing gambar yang ada di foto itu

"hihihi, dasar Youichi, dia bilang dia tidak menyukai keluarganya, tapi dia masih menyimpan foto mereka, dasar orang yang tidak jujur. Pria ini pasti ayahnya, kemudian ini ibunya, wah, ini Youichi, dia itu kenapa tidak ada senyum-senyumnya sih, pantas saja sekarang ini mukanya galak (-_-). Eh, lalu anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Youichi ini siapa? Ah! Kedua anak yang ada di depan Youichi ini lucu, siapa ya mereka?"

"hoo, mantan anggota komite kedisplinan membuka-buka dompet orang lain, ku rasa ini dapat memenuhi buku ancaman ku, kekeke" kata Hiruma yang berada di belakang Mamori sambil menulis-nuliskan sesuatu di buku ancamannya itu

"eh? Hi-Hiruma-kun, aku tidak buka-buka dompetmu tahu! Foto ini keluar dari dompetmu, karena aku penasaran aku lihat saja. Nee Hiruma-kun mereka ini-" belum selesai Mamori bicara, Hiruma sudah menyela duluan

"_Shut up damn manager_. Aku tahu apa yang mau kau bicarakan, taruh foto itu kembali, aku tidak mau membahasnya" kemudian Hiruma pergi ke lapangan lagi setelah mendapatkan permen karet yang tidak jadi di ambil Mamori

"Hiruma-kun, kenapa sih dia? Aku kan hanya mau bertanya, dasar dia itu. Sudah lah, aku mau ke _club house_ saja. Aku kan belum bersih-bersih"

Mamori pergi menuju club house untuk bersih-bersih

Tampak kedua pria tampan sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor menuju _club house_

"hei , kita belum berkenalan, namaku Yamato Takeru, siapa namamu?" kata Yamato dengan senyum absolute-nya

"oh ya, salam kenal Yamato-kun, nama ku Hiruma Yoshi" kata Yoshi dengan senyumnya

Senyum kedua pria ini pun membuat anak-anak perempuan disekitarnya terpaku, mungkin lebih tepatnya terpesona

"Ooh, Hiruma Yoshi. sepertinya usiamu masih muda ya? Apa itu anakmu?" kata Yamato

"ah ya begitulah, aku sekarang ini 20 tahun. Beda satu tahun dengan Youichi. Dan anak ini bukan anakku tapi adik ku dan Youichi" kata Hiruma Yoshi

"hm begitu rupanya, jadi kalian ini kakak dan adik nya Hiruma ya.." kata Yamato, sambil memberikan senyuman gratis kepada fans-fansnya yang menyapa dia

"iya. Fans mu banyak juga ya"

"hahaha tidak juga"

…

…

…

…

…

Kemudian Yamato menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik mengarah Hiruma Yoshi

"APA?! Hiruma? Kau Hiruma? Kau keluarga Hiruma?" kata Yamato terkejut

Orang-orang sekitarnya pun ikut terkejut mendengar Yamato berteriak laki-laki itu bernama Hiruma Yoshi, seakan-akan nama 'Hiruma' itu nama pembawa sial, ada yang lari ketakutan, ada yang wajahnya tiba-tiba pucat

"ahahaha kenapa kau terkejut? Apakah aneh kalau aku ini anggota keluarga Hiruma? Aku adalah kakaknya Hiruma Youichi. Perkenalkan namaku Hiruma Yoshi" kata Hiruma Yoshi memperkenalkan dirinya lagi untuk kedua kalinya, sambil tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya

"eh? Ah iya maaf sudah berteriak, kau tahu, aku terkejut. kemudian anak perempuan ini?" kata Yamato kemudian menjabat tangan Hiruma Yoshi

"ahaha tidak apa-apa, aku juga sudah terbiasa. Dia ini Hiruma Yukino. Adik Hiruma juga, kelihatannya seperti anak  
umur 6 tahun bukan? Tapi sebenarnya dia ini 10 tahun" jelas Hiruma Yoshi

"oh ya, hai adik kecil, perkenalkan namaku Yamato Takeru" kata Yamato sambil menjulurkan tangannya

"aku Hiruma Yukino" kata gadis kecil ini sambil menjabat tangan Yamato

"oh ya, kalau kalian ini keluarga Hiruma, kenapa penampilan kalian ini berbeda?" Tanya Yamato

"ooh, penampilan ku? Aku lebih menyukai gaya rambut yang seperti ini daripada seperti Youichi. Atau maksudmu telinga ini? Kami ini bukan saudara kandung, tapi- eh apa ini yang kau maksud dengan _club house_?" kata Hiruma Yoshi kepada Yamato

Ternyata sepanjang jalan mereka mengobrol tidak terasa kalau sudah sampai depan pintu _club house._ Lalu Yamato mempersilakan Hiruma bersaudara itu untuk masuk ke _club house_

GREEEK

Tampak Mamori sedang bersih-bersih di dalam, dia sedang membersihkan lemari dengan kemocengnya membelakangi pintu masuk. Ketika dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, segera dia menoleh ke arah suara

"hm? Ada apa Yamato-kun?" kata Mamori sambil membalikkan badannya serta menghentikan kegiatannya

"ah, hai Anezaki-san, ini ada orang yang mau bertemu Hiruma"

"Hiruma-kun?"

"iya"

Kemudian Yamato bergeser dari tempat dia berdiri sehingga tampaklah seorang laki-laki dan anak perempuan di belakang Yamato

Anak kecil perempuan ini badannya kecil, tingginya sepinggang laki-laki disampingnya yang dia gandeng, rambutnya lurus sepunggung di ikat kuncir kuda, berwarna hitam kecoklatan, matanya berwarna hijau pekat. Ia mengenakan _dress_ selutut berwarna putih berenda biru, berlengan panjang serta sepatu _boots_ putih. Pakaiannya menambahkan aksen lucu pada anak kecil ini

Kemudian, seorang laki-laki di samping anak kecil itu memiliki badan yang ramping seperti Hiruma, kakinya panjang, badannya tegap, tingginya terbilang agak lebih tinggi dari Hiruma, rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat, pendek, agak menutupi telinganya, berponi samping ke kiri, dan agak berantakan, berantakan ini bukan maksud dia tidak pernah menyisir, tapi memang _style_ nya begitu, jadi menambahkan kesan _cool _pada diri laki-laki ini. Matanya berwarna hijau _emerald, _sayangnya mata _emerald_ yang terkesan indah itu tertutupi oleh kacamata berbingkai hitam yang ia gunakan tetapi itu semakin menambahkan _point cool_ pada dirinya. Mamori berpikir kalau dia... em.. tampan

"eh? Kalian kan? Orang yang ada di foto tadi? Tapi yang laki-laki tidak memakai kacamata"

Tanya Mamori terkejut karena orang-orang ini adalah orang yang ada di foto Hiruma tadi

"eh kau mengenal kami? Apa Youichi mengenalkan kami padamu Anezaki-chan?" tanya Hiruma Yoshi, tampaknya dia juga sediikit terkejut oleh perkataan Mamori tadi

"eh, Youichi? Hah? Apa? Anezaki? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" kata Mamori semakin terkejut karena orang yang tidak dia tahu namanya ternyata mengenal dia

Laki-laki itu menyeringai

"eh?" Mamori dan Yamato merasakan aura tidak enak disekelilingnya

"tentu saja aku tahu" kemudian laki-laki itu tersenyum setelah menyeringai pada Mamori

"hahaha kalau begitu ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Mamori mengalihkan permbicaraan

"kami ingin bertemu Youichi" wajah laki-laki ini menjadi serius

"kalau aku boleh tahu, kalian ini siapa?" tanya Mamori ragu-ragu

"ah Anezaki-san, mereka ini-" Yamato ingin berbicara tapi laki-laki ini menghentikan aksi Yamato

"biar aku saja Yamato-san" kata Yoshi dengan senyumnya

"perkenalkan kami nona Anezaki Mamori, namaku Hiruma Yoshi, kakak laki-laki Hiruma Youichi" Hiruma Yoshi membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat

"dan ini adik kami, Hiruma Yukino. Yukino, beri salam pada kakak Mamori ini"

"halo, namaku Hiruma Yukino." Kata Yukino sambil membungkukan badannya

"hai adik kecil, namaku Anezaki Mamori. ooh, kalian rupanya kakak dan adik nya Hiruma-kun ya?" Kata Mamori sambil tersenyum malaikatnya

Kemudian Mamori tiba-tiba terdiam. Suasana club house pun ikut sunyi.. Yamato diam karena dia sudah tau siapa kedua orang itu. Untuk Mamori sepertinya dia terkejut oleh keberadaan dua 'makhluk Hiruma' di depannya

"hee?..." Mamori mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tanda tidak percaya oleh keberadaan dan perkataan kedua orang itu

"apa?" kata Yoshi sambil tersenyum polos. Yukino yang ada di sampingnya hanya diam saja

"kalian saudaranya Hiruma-kun? Serius? Aku tidak mimpi kan?" kata Mamori tidak percaya

"memang benar rambut asli Hiruma-kun berwarna hitam, tapi kalau kalian memang saudara, kenapa telinga kalian tidak mirip?"

"eh, jadi rambut asli Hiruma itu hitam, Anezaki?" Tanya Yamato juga terkejut

"iya, dia pernah bercerita padaku" kata Mamori pada Yamato

"hoo, begitu rupanya, sepertinya Youichi sudah banyak merepotkanmu ya nona. Oh ya, aku belum menjawab pertanyaan kalian berdua. Kami ini memang saudara Youichi, tapi kami berbeda ibu, makanya telinga kami bertiga ini berbeda" jelas pada Yamato dan Mamori

"hm begitu rupanya, jadi hanya kalian berdua yang berbeda ibu?" Tanya Yamato

"sebenarnya kami bertiga. Ah lebih baik kuceritakan saja pada kalian. Jadi waktu ibu nya Youichi mengandung dia, ayahnya yang sebenarnya sekarang ini ayah kami juga menikah dengan ibuku, waktu itu usia ku baru 1 tahun, itu karena orangtua kami bercerai, kemudian ayah Youichi menikah dengan ibuku. Jadi aku ini anak tirinya ayah Youichi, tapi adik-adik ku ini anak kandung dari ayah Youichi, hee, kenapa aku bingung menjelaskannya? Pokoknya begitu. Kami dan Youichi tidak memiliki hubungan darah" jelas panjang lebar

Tampak diagram balon tanda Yoshi sedang menjelaskan silsilah keluarga mereka

Kemudian, tampak Akaba, Ikkyu, Taka, Jumonji dan Banba masuk ke _club house_

"hei Yamato, kenapa kau ada di sini? Aku mencari-cari mu tahu" kata Taka ke Yamato yang berdiri dekat dengan Mamori

"kau saja yang daritadi tidak lepas dari buku (baca:pacar) mu itu" kata Yamato menunjuk buku-buku yang ada ditangan Taka

"Fuu, kelihatannya irama di sini agak _complicated" _kata Akaba

"kau ngomong apa sih Akaba" kata Jumonji

"hei, siapa kalian? Kenapa ada di sini? Ini bukan tempat umum kau tahu?" kata Banba (Banba-san, kau jahat, kenapa mengusir mereka)

"eh, kalian, sudah selesai latihannya?"

"iya sudah, ini kami mau ganti baju, habis ini pulang. Mamori-san mau tidak pulang sama aku?" kata Ikkyu malu-malu

"haha maaf Ikkyu-san, aku masih ada banyak pekerjaan" tolak Mamori dengan halus

(hahaha Ikkyu-san kasian ya kamu, hari ini udah di tolak 2x sama Mamori-san, hahhaha. Ikkyu: diam kau!)

"aah, baiklah, aku mau mandi ah" kata Ikkyu sambil jalan ke loker

Kemudian Mamori teringat akan kedua Hiruma bersaudara yang belum memperkenalkan diri mereka

"oh iya, kalian kan belum tahu siapa mereka, perkenalkan, mereka berdua ini adalah-"

GREEK

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar dan argumen-argumen dari kapten dan salah seorang anggota nya

"berisik kau Dread Sialan! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau Dragonfly itu akan digunakan terakhir pertandingan!"

"apa kau bilang sampah?! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, Dragonfly itu akan kita gunakan di awal pertandingan!"

Kalian tahukan siapa kedua orang ini? Masih saja membahas Dragonfly

Kemudian Mamori berjalan menuju Hiruma Youichi dan Agon yang tengah berdebat

"mou, kalian ini! Sudah berhenti! Kalian ini tidak ada habis-habisnya berkelahi, lagipula pertandingan kan masih 2 minggu lagi! kau bisa kan santai sedikit?"

"berisik kau Manajer Sialan! Minggir! Aku mau ganti baju!"

"mou, Hiruma-kun! Aku sedang berbicara! _At least_ dengarkan sampai selesai!"

"suaramu itu memekakkan telingaku tahu! Sudah, minggir sana! cepat beres-beres! Kita pulang!"

"hee? Rupanya ada toh yang tidak takut dengan Youichi" kata Yoshi

Lalu langkah dan argumen Hiruma Youichi berhenti ketika dia melihat kedua orang yang sepertinya dia kenal

"Youichi-niichan!"

anak perempuan bernama Yukino itu berlari mengarah Hiruma Youichi dan melompat menggantung-gantung di leher Hiruma Youichi. Kelihatannya anak kecil itu senang akan keberadaan Hiruma.

"Youichi-niichan! Yukino, Yukio-kun, Yoshi-niichan, tou-san, dan kaa-san kami semua merindukan kakak!" kata anak kecil itu dengan senyum super manisnya pada Hiruma Youichi

Hiruma Youichi, memposisikan dirinya berjongkok supaya anak itu bisa turun, kemudian dia tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala anak kecil itu

Anggota Wizards yang melihat tercengang akan pemandangan itu, begitu juga dengan Mamori yang selama ini selalu bersama Hiruma Youichi, ia tidak pernah melihat senyum tulus kekasihnya yang seperti itu

"hei, kalian lihat.." kata Yamato

"Hiruma Youichi yang itu.." di lanjut Taka

"tersenyum…" kemudian di lanjut lagi oleh Ikkyu

Mereka bertiga mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan gaya yang sama seperti Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano

"aku sih pernah melihat dia tersenyum seperti itu dua kali, pertama waktu festival olahraga Deimon, kedua waktu dia dapat hukuman festival olahraga itu

(bagi yang belum tahu hukumannya seperti apa, silakan baca fic saya juga yang judulnya "Deimon High School Field Day no Batsu Game" terima kasih :D)

Kemudian Hiruma Youichi berdiri menghadap Hiruma Yoshi

"mau apa kau kemari ?"

"it's privacy You-chan, kita bicarakan nanti" kata Hiruma Yoshi menyeringai

"apa kau bilang?! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Kakak Sialan!" teriak Hiruma Youichi yang marah karena di panggil You-chan lalu menembak-nembaki Hiruma Yoshi dengan AK-47 yang entah sejak kapan dia pegang

Tapi Hiruma Yoshi sepertinya sudah tahu dengan kebiasaan adiknya ini, jadi dia mengangkat meja panjang di dekat dia sebagai tameng dari peluru-peluru karet itu

"tch" Hiruma Youichi hanya berdecak

"You-chan, kau tidak berubah ya, selalu saja dengan senjata mainan mu itu" kata Hiruma Yoshi sambil meletakkan kembali meja yang dia angkat

"ah maaf ya nona Mamori, ruang _club_ ini jadi berantakan lagi gara-gara Youichi" kata Yoshi sambil tersenyum ke Mamori

"hei kau! Jangan goda dia!" teriak Hiruma Youichi mempersiapkan AK-47 nya kembali

"hm? Memangnya kenapa You-chan? Kau tidak suka hah? Kau cemburu eh?" kata Yoshi dengan seringai mengejek

Orang-orang disana juga agak terkejut melihat dan mendengar apa yang mereka saksikan dan dengarkan

"sekali lagi kau panggil aku begitu, timah panas ini benar-benar akan menembus otakmu" kata Hiruma Youichi sambil mengokang AK-47 yang sudah berganti menjadi _Handgun_

"kyaaa! tidak aku takut! Hahaha! apa kau tega menembak kakak mu sendiri You?" kata Hiruma Yoshi dengan nada meledek kemudian berlindung di belakang Mamori sambil memeluk Mamori

"apaa?! Kakak!" kali ini semua anggota Wizards terkejut

"hei! Lepaskan Mamori-san dari mu!" kata Ikkyu heboh

"eh? Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Mamori tersontak kaget karena tiba-tiba dipeluk dari belakang oleh kakaknya Hiruma

"lepaskan dia dasar kau Monster mesum Sialan!"

"oke oke aku lepaskan" kata Yoshi sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Mamori

"hei lihat, dia cemburu padaku" kata Yoshi riang pada Mamori

"i-itu ti-tidak mungkin!" kata Mamori, wajah nya memerah..

"ku tanya sekali lagi, mau apa kau kemari kakak sialan?"

"akan ku jelaskan nanti"

"sekarang"

"nanti"

"sekarang. ikut aku"

Kemudian Hiruma Youichi menunggu Yoshi keluar ruangan di depan pintu untuk membicarakan maksud kakak tertua Hiruma datang kemari. Lalu Yoshi berhenti di pintu dan berbicara dengan Yukino

"Yukino-chan kau tunggu disini ya dengan Mamori-chan aku mau berbicara dengan You-niichan" kata Yoshi pada adiknya

"baik kak" kemudian anak kecil itu berjalan menuju Mamori

"kak, maaf ya, Yoshi-niichan memang agak mesum" kata Yukino sambil menggandeng tangan Mamori dan tersenyum

"ah iya, tidak apa-apa, aku juga mengerti kok maksud Yoshi-niichan-mu" kata Mamori tertawa garing

"hei, sebenarnya apa yang kita lihat disini?" kata Jumonji

"Fuu, irama yang kurang akur antar adik-kakak" kata Akaba

"jadi mereka itu adalah saudara nya Hiruma, tapi kenapa tidak mirip?" kata Jumonji

"apanya?" Tanya Mamori dan Yamato kompak

"telinganya" kata semua anggota Wizards kompak kecuali Mamori dan Yamato

Mamori dan Yamato _sweatdrop_ akan kekompakkan anggota Wizards

"biar aku jelaskan kakak-kakak" Yukino pun angkat bicara

Kemudian Yukino menjelaskan semuanya, bahwa dia dan kakaknya itu adalah saudara tiri Hiruma Youichi

"Fuu, begitu rupanya, ya sudahlah, kita sudah tahu siapa mereka, ayo semuanya kita bersiap-siap pulang" kata Akaba sambil menggenjreng gitarnya

"eh mana Agon-san? Kok dia tidak ada? Bukankah tadi dia datang kemari bersama Hiruma-san?" kata Ikkyu

"dia sudah jalan duluan tadi waktu Mamori-san sedang memarahi Hiruma" jelas Jumonji

Di luar _club house_

"sekarang jelaskan!" kata Hiruma Youichi

"baik Youichi tidak perlu marah-marah begitu, lagipula aku kan hanya bercanda tadi, lagipula pacarmu itu diam-diam saja aku peluk tadi" kata Yoshi dengan seringai iblisnya

"sekali lagi kau berbuat begitu akan kutembak kepala sialan mu! Siapa yang bilang kalau dia itu pacarku!" kata Hiruma Youichi mengarahkan AK-47 nya ke kepala Yoshi

"oh benar rupanya? Kekeke buktinya kau cemburu?" kata Yoshi sambil terkekeh

"Cepat jelaskan! Tidak perlu basa-basi"

"aku, Yukino, Yukio, serta ayah dan ibu akan pergi ke Amerika"

"lalu?" Tanya Hiruma Youichi ketus

Yoshi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, serta bersandar pada dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Kali ini wajah Yoshi menjadi serius

"ayah menyuruhku kemari untuk memaksamu ikut pindah ke Amerika. Tidak ada penolakan Youichi. Kau harus ikut kami pergi"

Yaa, cukup sampai di sini chapter dua nya, tolong review nya ya minna :D

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW harus Revieeew! :D

Jaa mata ne, sampai ketemu next-chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Yaa minna, kembali lagi dengan Hiruma Yuuzu, waa, aku kebingungan ngetik chapter ini gara-gara 4 Hiruma bersaudara itu, yang ini ku sebut Hiruma, kadang Hiruma Youichi, yang itu Yoshi, kadang-kadang Hiruma Yoshi, haaah pusing -_-

Terima kasih untuk **LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke****, Luchia Hiruma, ****RaraNaura LoveCookies****, ****echo andalice****, ****Hideyasu Kumori****. **Kalian masih tetap setia mereview dan mengikuti fic aku :D begitu juga dengan para readers yang lain ohohohoho.Review kalian semua sudah di balas lewat PM yaa

Sebelumnya ada readers yang kebingungan dengan silsilah keluarga Hiruma, ini aku punya penjelasannya

Yuuya Hiruma menikah sama Istri pertamanya, terus punya anak namanya Hiruma Youichi  
Terus Hiruma Yuuya menikah lagi sama istri keduanya, terus punya anak namanya Hiruma Yukino sama Hiruma Yukio  
Terus.. Hiruma Yoshi ini bukan anak dari Hiruma Yuuya sama istri keduanya  
Jadi. Yoshi itu bukan anak kandungnya Hiruma Yuuya

Apa readers sudah paham?

Yaaaa, kita mulai saja ceritanya

.

CHAPTER 3

.

SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI

.

Hiruma Youichi P.O.V

.

Sial! gara-gara Monster Sialan itu aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman! lagipula kenapa aku harus gelisah, tch. Aku bisa menolak permintaan Orang Tua Sialan dan Monster Sialan itu

_._

_"ayah menyuruhku kemari untuk memaksamu ikut pindah ke Amerika. Tidak ada penolakan Youichi. Kau harus ikut kami pergi"_

"_dan , kita tidak akan kembali ke Jepang lagi"_

"_apa kau bilang? Kau pikir aku mau menuruti kata-kata kalian?! Pergi sana! Aku muak melihat kalian!"_

_._

_PLAK_

_._

_Sebuah tamparan keras melayang dari tangan Yoshi ke atas pipi Hiruma Youichi_

_._

"_Youichi! Tidak bisa kah kau sopan pada kakak mu sendiri? __Kau tahu aku baik-baik datang kesini, tapi kau sendiri seperti itu"_

"_tch" Hiruma Youichi mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam Yoshi_

"_bagaimanapun juga, kau tetap harus ikut ke Amerika, lebih baik kau cepat-cepat ucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-teman mu, karena __**kita tidak akan kembali ke Jepang lagi**__.. untuk selama-lamanya. cukup untuk hari ini, aku dan Yukino akan pulang, hari sudah mulai gelap, sebaiknya kau antar pulang pacarmu itu" kata Yoshi sambil menuju club house menjemput Yukino_

_._

_Hiruma Youichi masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri sampai kedua saudara Hiruma berpamitan untuk pulang_

_._

SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI

_._

"Youichi-kun, Ayo bangun"

.

Malas sekali rasanya untuk membuka mata, kudengar suara Manajer Sialan ini membangunkanku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan ku yang enggan meninggalkan kasur

.

"aah berisik Manajer Sialan! Aku masih mau tidur"

.

Kalian pasti bingung kan, bagaimana Manajer Sialan itu bisa ada di apartemenku? Memang aku sengaja memberikan duplikat kunci apartemen ku padanya, apa salahnya? Toh dia sudah jadi milikku, kekeke

.

"Mou, Youichi-kun, aku sudah membuatkan mu sarapan, ayo cepat sana mandi! Lagipula hari ini ada latihan kan?"

"Tch berisik! Iya iya aku bangun!" kulirik jam weker yang ada di dekat lampu tidur di samping kasur

"Kau ini! ini kan baru pukul 6 pagi, latihan itu baru mulai pukul 10 pagi tahu! Sudah pergi sana! aku mau tidur lagi!" tampak lambang pertigaan di dahi Hiruma, tanda dia sedang marah

"eh benarkah? Ah iya, hahaha maaf Youichi, jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 9.30, rupanya jam tangan ku mati hahaha"

.

Dasar Manajer Sialan ini! Jam tangan saja dia bisa tidak sadar. Biarlah, aku mau tidur saja!

.

"Youichi-kun! Kenapa tidur lagi? Ayo sarapannya dimakan dulu, aku sudah buatkan makanan kesukaan mu, tidak enak kalau sudah dingin"

.

Manajer Sialan ini terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku supaya aku bangun, tch, ya sudahlah aku bangun saja

.

"iya iya! Aku bangun!"

"ehehe"

.

Manajer Sialam ini tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membangunkanku. Wajahnya… manis. Sial, dia manis sekali!

.

ah kekeke aku punya ide!

...

...

...

CUP

...

...

"Selamat pagi, Mamori"

.

Ku kecup pipi kirinya, kekeke! Lihat! Wajahnya seperti ikan kakap! Merah! Kekeke!

.

"You-Youichi-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" kekeke lihat! Wajahnya shock, dia memegang kedua pipinya, wajahnya juga makin merah! Kekeke!

"kekeke! Lihat wajahmu! Seperti orang idiot! Kekeke!"

"Mou, Hiruma-kun, kau jahat!" kemudian dia pergi dari kamarku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, kekeke dasar Manajer Sialan. Itu akibatnya kalau berani menggangguku

.

.

Normal P.O.V

.

Terlihat Mamori yang sedang membersih-bersihkan ruang tamu apartemen Hiruma sambil menunggu Hiruma yang sedang mandi untuk sarapan bersama

(ih, kayak suami istri aja :D)

Kemudian Hiruma keluar dari kamarnya, sepertinya Mamori tidak sadar akan keberadaan Hiruma, dia masih saja sibuk dengan peralatan bersih-bersihnya. Hiruma bersandar di dekat pintu dengan kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada sambil memandanginya dari belakang.

_._

"_bagaimanapun juga, kau tetap harus ikut ke Amerika, lebih baik kau cepat-cepat ucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-teman mu karena __**kita tidak akan kembali ke Jepang lagi untuk selama-lamanya**__"_

.

Kalimat itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga Hiruma Youichi. Kelihatannya dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan, kalau dia harus meninggalkan Jepang, itu berarti dia harus meninggalkan teman-temannya... juga... Mamori...

'tch, kenapa aku harus menuruti kata orang itu dan kenapa aku merasa kalau aku harus pergi ke Amerika' Hiruma membatin

.

"Youichi-kun?"

"ah, iya" mungkin terlalu terbawa dalam lamunannya, Hiruma refleks menjawab panggilan Mamori

.

Tiba-tiba Mamori menghampiri Hiruma yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Wajahnya menandakan kalau ia khawatir pada Hiruma

Mamori mendongakkan kepalanya, karena Hiruma lebih tinggi darinya, menatap mata _emerald_nya dalam-dalam, mencari tahu sumber dari kesedihan kekasihnya

.

"kenapa melamun? Apa ada masalah?" kata Mamori sambil tersenyum, berharap bahwa senyumnya itu dapat menenangkan Hiruma

Matanya mengatakan kalau dia khawatir akan Hiruma yang menampakkan wajah sedih yang tidak pernah dilihat siapapun, tapi kali ini Mamori melihatnya dengan jelas.

"tidak" kata Hiruma cepat

"aku tahu kau bohong You"

.

Hiruma juga tahu kalau dia tidak bisa berbohong di depan pacarnya ini, tapi menurutnya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Mamori. Lalu dia mencoba bersikap seperti biasa, untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatir pacarnya itu

"berisik! kekekeke" kata Hiruma dengan kekehannya

"Eh?"

"kekeke, lihat! Ini akibat kau terlalu banyak memakan makanan manis sialan itu! Kekeke bisa-bisa kau gendut seperti Gendut Sialan itu! kekeke"

Hiruma berkata itu pada Mamori dan kedua tangannya menarik-narik pipi Mamori ke arah yang berlawanan

"sa-sakit tahu!" kata Mamori sambil melepaskan tangan Hiruma dari kedua pipinya

"biar saja, aku suka sama makanan itu tahu! Lagipula, aku tidak akan gendut cuma karena _cream puff_, You!" kata Mamori kesal karena di ejek Hiruma

"Ayo cepat makan. Aku sudah lapar" kata Hiruma sambil menuju meja makan

"baik, baik" Mamori pun ikut menyusul Hiruma ke meja makan

.

-SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI-

.

Kediaman Hiruma…

.

Di ruang tamu kediaman Hiruma, ada Hiruma Yuuya dan Hiruma Yoshi sedang membicarakan tentang kepindahannya ke Amerika

.

"bagaimana Yoshi?"

"sepertinya dia tidak mau ikut kita ke Amerika, lagipula kenapa tidak kita biarkan dia saja di sini? Toh dia nyaman dengan lingkungannya sendiri." Kata Yoshi sambil bermain dengan laptop DELL miliknya

"tidak bisa Yoshi, dia harus ikut"

"apa alasannya? Cuma urusan pekerjaan tou-san?"

"dia itu tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri"

"Tou-san, Youichi itu sudah besar, aku yakin kok dia bisa tinggal sendiri. Buktinya dia mulai tinggal terpisah dari kita sejak SMP bukan?"

"Yoshi, bagaimanapun, Youichi adalah bagian dari keluarga kita, jadi tou-san mau keluarga kita lengkap tanpa ada yang kurang satupun. Pokoknya kau harus paksa Youichi pindah ke Amerika"

"haah.. baiklah tou-san, akan ku coba" Yoshi menghela nafas panjang dan berpikir 'ini pasti akan jadi tugas yang menyulitkan.. memaksa Youichi. Yang ada aku di paksa habis-habisan sama dia' kemudian kembali bermain dengan laptop DELL nya itu

.

-SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI-

.

Lapangan _Amefuto_ Saikyoudai...

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Anggota Wizards sudah mengadakan latihan sejak pukul 10 pagi

.

"semuanya, kita istirahat dulu!" teriak Sang kapten pada anggotanya

.

Mamori segera memberikan handuk dan _sport drink_ pada anggota Wizards, pada saat itu juga datang Suzuna menghampiri Mamori dan anggota Wizards

.

"Ya! Mamo-nee! Biar aku bantu!"

"ah, hei Suzuna-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Mamori yang agak terkejut akan kedatangan mendadak kouhai nya ini

"aku, Sena, dan Monmon hanya iseng-iseng saja main ke sini, boleh kan Mamo-nee?" kata Suzuna dengan nada riang

"ah iya, boleh kok, mana Sena dan Monta?"

"itu di belakang ku" kata Suzuna sambil menunjuk kebelakang tanpa melihat. Kemudian mengambil nampan berisi handuk dari Mamori

.

Tampak Sena dan Monta yang sedang berjalan santai menuju lapangan _Amefuto_ Saikyoudai. Sena mengenakan jaket berwarna biru tua dan putih dengan _jeans_ abu-abu, Monta mengenakan jaket berwana hijau tua dengan _jeans _hitam. Sementara Suzuna memakai _blouse_ berwarna biru muda berlengan pendek serta celana _jeans_ selutut, tidak lupa dengan _in-like skate_ juga, sedang meluncur dengan _in-line skate_ nya dan menyapa anggota Wizards sambil memberikan handuk pada mereka

.

"Mukya! Mamori-san, semakin cantik saja" kata Monta, matanya berbentuk hati waktu memuji Mamori

"ahaha, hai Mamori-neechan" kata Sena

"ah, hai kalian berdua, memangnya kalian tidak berlibur? Sayang hari minggu seperti ini kalau tidak jalan-jalan.." kata Mamori sambil menghampiri Sena dan Monta

"tidak, kak, kami tiba-tiba ingin bertemu Mamori-neechan juga Hiruma-san, yang lainnya juga" kata Sena

"oh ya, mana yang lain? Tidak ikut?" Tanya Mamori sambil melihat sekeliling

"Kurita-san nanti dia akan menyusul, katanya dia sedang membantu ayahnya membersihkan kuil, kalau Musashi-san, Kuroki, dan Toganou bilang ada pekerjaan di proyek, Yukimitsu-san sedang membantu ibunya. Kalau Taki-san, Suzuna tidak mengizinkan ikut, katanya akan merepotkan" jelas Monta

"hahaha begitu... Kalian bergabunglah dengan yang lainnya, aku akan membagikan minuman pada mereka" kata Mamori _sweatdrop_ begitu mendengar alas an Taki Natsuhiko tidak ikut

"baik kak" jawab Sena dan Monta serempak lalu menyapa-nyapa orang yang mereka kenal sambil cipika-cipiki *hee?

"Hiruma-kun, ini minumannya" kata Mamori menyodorkan sebotol _sport drink_ kepada Hiruma

"hn"

Hiruma-pun mengambil minumannya dan Mamori duduk disampingnya

"ehm"

.

Mamori dan Hiruma Youichi menoleh ke arah dehaman itu

.

"yoo, lama tidak bertemu Mamori-chan!" kata Hiruma Yoshi merangkul Mamori dan Hiruma Youichi dengan nada riang yang tiba-tiba duduk berada di tengah-tengah mereka berdua

Hari ini Yoshi memakai kemeja panjang berwarna hitam serta celana panjang hitam yang membuat dia terlihat makin tampan, serta kacamata berbingkai hitamnya itu ia tenggerkan di atas kepalanya

Lalu Ikkyu berteriak pada Yoshi

"hei, seenaknya kau panggil dia Ma-Ma-Mamori, pakai –chan pula!" kata Ikkyu gagap waktu menyebut nama kecil Mamori

"hm? Kenapa tuan biksu? Kau cemburu eh?" kata Yoshi dengan seringainya

"HII" tiba-tiba Ikkyu merasakan hawa jahat keluar dari Hiruma Yoshi

"Kalau begitu, berarti kau harus siap berhadapan dengan adik kecil ku ini, benar kan _You-chan_?" kata Yoshi pada Ikkyu, lalu menoleh ke Hiruma Youichi yang ada disebelah kanannya. Kemudian pandangannya mengarah pada Sena, Suzuna, dan Monta yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan anggota Wizards lainnya

"berhenti memanggilku begitu, atau akan kubunuh kau. Mau apa kau kemari? Lepaskan rangkulan sialan mu darinya!" kata Hiruma Youichi ketus sambil menyiapkan _Shotgun_ nya

"ooh! _How_ _scary is Youichi-ojousama_! Ahahaha!" Yoshi tertawa terbahak-bahak akan ejekannya sendiri lalu kabur dari Hiruma Youichi

"Monster Sialan! Awas kau! Jangan lari!" teriak Hiruma Youichi sambil menenteng _Shotgun_ miliknya dan mengejar Yoshi yang kabur setelah memanggil Hiruma Youichi dengan panggilan 'ojousama'

.

[note: ojousama = tuan putri]

.

Sena, Suzuna, dan Monta menoleh kearah suara keributan tersebut. Ada Hiruma Youichi sedang mengejar-ngejar seorang pria berambut hitam pendek dan memakai kacamata yang mereka tidak kenal. Orang-orang di sana _sweatdrop_ dan berpikir kalau 'orang ini benar-benar tidak sayang nyawa' Hiruma, walaupun itu keluarganya sendiri, dia tidak segan-segan menembakkan peluru-pelurunya. Anggota Wizards yang melihat kejadian itu tidak ada yang berani ikut campur

.

"Ya! Mamo-nee, siapa orang tampan yang ada disana? Dan kenapa dia dikejar-kejar You-nii? Tapi tertawa-tawa, haha" kata Suzuna _sweatdrop_

"aku pikir, itu Hiruma-san yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, habis, suaranya mirip sekali" kata Sena _sweatdrop_

"iya, kau benar Sena, aku kira itu Hiruma-san" kata Monta

"ah iya, benar, aku baru sadar kalau suara kakaknya Hiruma-kun itu mirip, tapi suara kakaknya ini tidak terlalu parau seperti Hiruma-kun" kata Mamori

"ooh, itu kakaknya You-nii/Hiruma-san" kata Suzuna, Sena, dan Monta kompak

.

...

"HIEE!"

"Mukya!"

"APA?!"

.

Suzuna, Sena, dan Monta berteriak kompak

.

"dia, dia, dia kakaknya You-nii/Hiruma-san?!" kata mereka bertiga kompak sambil menunjuk Hiruma Yoshi yang sedang kabur-kaburan di kejar mantan kapten Deimon Devil Bats

"tapi..kelihatannya dia tidak mirip dengan Hiruma-san ya?" kata Sena

.

Saking senangnya menggoda Hiruma Youichi, Yoshi tidak sengaja menabrak Agon yang sedang lewat

.

"Haah? Kau cari mati ya, sampah!"

"hahahaha"

.

Tapi Yoshi tidak mendengar akan kata-kata Agon, dia terus berlari dari kejaran adiknya seakan tidak terjadi sesuatu dan itu membuat Agon semakin marah. Sampai akhirnya Agon berteriak pada Yoshi yang tempatnya tidak jauh dari Agon

.

"hei kacamata sampah!"

.

Yoshi yang tadi sedang menjalankan pelariannya dari Sang adik, tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan tawa nya. Lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya

.

"Haah? Kau bicara dengan siapa?" kata Yoshi yang menengokkan kepalanya kepada Agon yang tidak jauh di belakangnya. Tampak muka jengkel yang muncul dari wajah Yoshi

.

"dengan mu sampah!"

.

"coba kau katakan itu sekali lagi, Dread Sialan?" kata Yoshi sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan mengarah Agon

.

Dialog itu diucapkan oleh Yoshi, bukan Hiruma Youichi. Oh ya, satu hal.. apakah readers tahu kenapa Hiruma Youichi memberikan Yoshi panggilan 'Monster Sialan'?

.

"kukuku, sampah" Agon tertawa setelah mengatakan Yoshi sampah,

"ah, hei kalian berdua, jangan berkelahi" kali ini Mamori mencoba menengahi Agon dan Yoshi yang akan memulai perkelahian

.

GREB

.

Tiba-tiba langkah Mamori berhenti karena tangan seseorang yang melingkar dipinggang kecil Mamori menahannya, tangan ini mengatakan bahwa 'jangan dekat-dekat ke sana atau kau akan mati'. Ternyata tangan itu adalah milik Hiruma Youichi, dia melarang Mamori untuk melerai Agon dan Yoshi

.

"Hiruma-kun, aku harus menghentikan mereka, bisa-bisa Hiruma-san terluka" kata Mamori mulai khawatir

"Kau tidak perlu menghentikan Monster Sialan itu" kata Hiruma datar

"kalau begitu, kau pergi lah hentikan mereka berdua!" kata Mamori yang mulai kesal

"tidak perlu" Hiruma Youichi hanya menjawab santai sambil membuat balon dari permen karet miliknya

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menghentikan mereka? Kau lihat kan yang lain tidak ada yang berani mendekati mereka berdua? Bahkan Ikkyu sekalipun yang teman dekat dengan Agon lari ketakutan begitu!"

.

Mamori sudah kehabisan kesabarannya karena Hiruma tetap tidak mengizinkannya untuk segera menghentikan perkelahian yang belum dimulai itu. Di sana tak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekati kakak dari Hiruma Youichi dan Kongo Agon yang terkenal akan kesadisannya itu

.

"Monster Sialan itu bisa mengatasinya, kekeke. Ini akan jadi tontonan yang menarik" kemudian Hiruma menyeringai setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut

"eh, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Mamori heran

.

"kau bilang aku apa tadi?" tanya Yoshi yang sekarang sudah berada di depan Agon

"aku bilang kalau kau hanya sampah tidak berguna, kukuku, keluarga sampah"

"minta maaf"

"haa?"

"ku bilang minta maaf. Minta maaf padaku dan Youichi sebelum aku menghajarmu"

"kukuku, rupanya kakak-adik sama saja, sama-sama bisa menggertak! Kukuku sampah! kukuku"

"Grrr!"

.

Lalu Yoshi memukul wajah bagian kiri Agon sampai Agon terjatuh, dilanjutkan serangan balik dari Agon yang dapat dihindari Yoshi., dan begitu seterusnya, mereka saling melayangkan tinju mereka satu sama lain, tapi hanya Yoshi yang berhasil mengenai sasaran, sedangkan serangan Agon terus meleset karena tubuh Yoshi yang lihai dalam menghindari serangan

.

"HIEE"

"MUKYA!"

"WUAA"

"mereka berkelahi!" teriak Sena, Monta, dan Suzuna

"Hah?!" seru Jumonji

"Haah?!" Kuroki

"Haaah?!" juga Toganou

"hei sejak kapan kalian ada disini?" Tanya Jumonji pada kedua rekannya itu yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya

"baru saja, hei lihat itu! Agon yang itu! Bisa dihajar oleh orang sekecil itu! Siapa dia? Hebat! Ayo hajar dia lagi! Ya! Bagus! Begitu! Kanan! Kiri! Awas!" kata Kuroki dan Toganou kompak tanpa menoleh pada Jumonji yang bertanya. Pandangan mereka berdua terpaku pada perkelahian yang ada di depan mereka

"dia itu kakaknya Hiruma" kata Jumonji pada 2 rekannya itu

"oh.." kata Toganou

"jadi.." kata Kuroki

"itu kakaknya Hiruma" kata Kuroki dan Toganou kompak

"iya! Terus! Ke kanan! Awas belakangmu!"

…

"APA! Kakaknya Hiruma?" kali ini pandangan Kuroki dan Toganou tidak terpaku pada pertandingan yang berlangsung, karena terkejut oleh kata-kata Jumonji

"hei siapapun, hentikan mereka! Mana Banba? BANBA!" kata Yamato panik

"Fuu, Banba sedang tidak ada di tempat Yamato, hari ini dia izin tidak ikut latihan" kata Akaba

"Tidak perlu, kekeke, kalau kau masuk dalam teritori Monster Sialan itu, namanya kau mau menjual nyawamu padanya, kekeke" kata Hiruma dengan kekehan setannya

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Hiruma?" kata Jumonji

"Aku pernah mengalaminya sekali, kekeke"

.

Orang-orang di sana terkejut mendengar pengakuan Hiruma Youichi yang pernah dihajar oleh kakaknya sendiri, Hiruma Yoshi

.

"Hiruma-kun, apa kau tidak bisa menghentikan mereka?" Tanya Mamori yang mulai khawatir

"Tidak" kata Hiruma Youichi menyeringai

"Jangan bohong Hiruma-kun!" kata Mamori sambil memelototi Hiruma Youichi

"Aku malas menghentikannya, lagipula ini tontonan yang sangat jarang terjadi, kekeke. Lihat, dua saudara itu saja menikmatinya, kekeke" kata Hiruma yang menunjuk pada Kuroki dan Toganou bersemangat akan perkelahian Yoshi dan Agon

Lalu, Yoshi mengangkat lampu jalan setinggi 8 meter yang ada disampingnya

(Hee? Sejak kapan ada lampu jalan disitu?)

.

"Heyaaaa!" teriak Yoshi yang berlari menuju Agon dan siap men-_smash _Agon dengan lampu jalan itu

"Heyaaa!" begitu juga dengan Agon yang sudah siap melayangkan tinjunya pada Yoshi

"HIEE! lihat! Dia bisa mengangkat lampu jalan itu!" kata Sena ketakutan

"Hah!"

"Haah!"

"Haaah!"

"MONSTER!" teriak Ha-ha bersaudara kompak

"kekeke, julukan Monster Sialan itu memang cocok untuk dia" kata Hiruma Youichi tertawa setan

.

Sementara mantan anggota DDB histeris-histeris ria, di lain sisi anggota Wizards tercengang akan kekuatan kakak tertua dari Hiruma Youichi. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya memandangi perkelahian itu

.

"Hiruma-kun-" Mamori mau memprotes Hiruma kembali tapi Hiruma sudah menyela kata-kata Mamori

"mau bertaruh?" kata Hiruma Youichi menyeringai a la setannya dan melihat Mamori

"Ber-bertaruh?"

"Kalau Dread Sialan itu kalah kau harus menuruti kata-kataku. Kalau Monster Sialan itu menang, kau harus menuruti kata-kataku"

"Baiklah.." kata Mamori

"Eh? Itu bukan taruhan namanya Hiruma-kun!" lanjut Mamori karena taruhan Hiruma yang sebelumnya tidak dapat dijadikan taruhan. Iya lah, karena kedua pilihan itu sama-sama menguntungkan bagi Hiruma Youichi

"kekeke, dasar lemot!"

.

.

Kembali ke Yoshi dan Agon..

Lampu jalan yang di angkat oleh Yoshi itu berhasil mengenai Agon, sehingga Agon terlempar jauh.

(ano.. sebenarnya, seluas apa sih Amefuto field ini? -_-a kelihatannya mereka berdua berkelahi di tempat yang tidak jauh dari anggota Wizards dan mantan anggota DDB deh?)

.

"Waa! Agon-san!" teriak Ikkyu

"hei, Hiruma! Hentikan dia!" kata Yamato

"kekeke, sebentar lagi juga selesai" kata Hiruma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoshi

"jadi.. kau masih mau bilang kalau aku ini sampah hah?" kata Yoshi melihat Agon yang terduduk karena pukulannya tadi

"tch, sekali sampah tetap sampah" kata Agon

"kekeke, bahkan sampah dapat menghajarmu habis-habisan" kata Hiruma Youichi yang masih setia berdiri di samping Mamori

"You-chan, jangan ikut campur" kata Yoshi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Agon

.

Lalu Agon menackle kaki Yoshi dengan kakinya sehingga Yoshi terjatuh, lalu bersiap memukul Yoshi yang berada di bawahnya. Dengan sigap Yoshi menahan pukulan itu, kemudian Yoshi mengangkat tinggi-tinggi badan Agon yang besar dengan kedua tangannya

.

Orang-orang di sana terkejut karena kekuatan Yoshi yang dapat mengangkat Agon dengan mudahnya

"HIE! Lihat! Dia bisa mengangkat Agon-san!" teriak Sena kaget

"Hi-Hiruma-kun.." Mamori melihat Hiruma dengan pandangan tolong-hentikan-sebelum-ada-pertumpahan-darah

.

Hiruma Youichi hanya melihat pandangan Mamori sebentar, lalu berjalan menuju Yoshi yang bersiap melempar Agon dari kedua tangannya, kemudian mengatakan sesuatu sebelum sampai tempat Yoshi

.

"Hoi, Monster Sialan, sudah cu-"

.

.

BRAK

.

.

Terlambat..

.

Sebelum Hiruma Youichi sampai ke tempat di mana Yoshi dan Agon berkelahi serta menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yoshi sudah melempar Agon dari End Zone satu sampai End Zone lainnya di lapangan _Amefuto_ itu. Yoshi sendiri terengah-engah karena lelah berkelahi dengan Agon. Di lain sisi, Agon tidak berkutik

.

Hiruma Youichi.. sang Adik dari 'monster' itu terhenti dari perjalanannya yang ingin menghampiri Yoshi, lalu hanya terpaku melihat kejadian barusan. Tampak wajah terkejut sekilas, tapi dia dapat menutupi dengan _poker face_ andalannya

.

"Hah?!"

"Haah?!"

"Haaah?!"

.

Huh-huh bersaudara hanya mengatakan 'HAA?!' sebagai tanda keterkejutan mereka

.

"Agon-san yang itu.."

"..pingsan.."

"..oleh orang bertubuh sekecil itu"

.

Kata Sena, Monta, dan Suzuna berurutan. Wajah mereka pucat begitu Yoshi melihat mereka bertiga

.

Orang-orang yang menyaksikan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mereka, tanda tidak percaya bahwa orang yang di kenal menakutkan itu, pingsan karena lemparan orang yang ternyata ada yang lebih menakutkan lagi

Lalu sang korban cepat-cepat di bawa menuju rumah sakit dengan ambulans

.

"Hiruma-kun! Ku bilang apa! Kenapa tidak kau hentikan daritadi sebelum ini terjadi!" omel Mamori yang sedang berlari menuju Hiruma Youichi

"dia tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu khawatir" kata Hiruma Youichi datar tanpa melihat Mamori

"apanya tidak apa-apa, Agon-san pingsan, Youichi!"

"kalau kubilang tidak apa-apa ya tidak apa-apa!" bentak Hiruma Youichi sambil melihat Mamori dengan wajah kesalnya

Mamori terkejut ketika Hiruma membentaknya lalu Mamori pergi meninggalkan Hiruma Youichi untuk membantu Ikkyu mengangkat Agon dengan tandu

.

"horaa, sepertinya ada yang cemburu di sini" kata Musashi yang baru tiba di lokasi

"berisik kau Orang Tua Sialan" kata Hiruma Youichi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mamori yang sedang membantu Ikkyu

"eh ada ramai-ramai apa ini Hiruma?" tanya Kurita yang juga baru datang bersama Musashi

"Ya! Kuritan dan Musashan! Kalian berdua lama sekali" kata Suzuna yang menghampiri trio pendiri Devil Bats itu

"Hai Suzuna-chan!.. Waai Yoshi-san!" teriak Kurita senang melihat Yoshi

.

Lalu Kurita berlari menuju Yoshi yang masih terengah-engah karena perkelahian itu

.

"Mukya! Kurita-san! Jangan dekat-dekat! Bisa-bisa kau dilempar seperti Agon!" teriak Monta

.

Tapi Kurita tidak mendengarkan Monta lalu memeluk Yoshi erat-erat

.

"Yoshi-san! Lama tidak bertemu! Kapan kau datang ke Jepang?"

"Ugh!Ryou-chan! Sesak! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" kata Yoshi yang ada di dalam pelukan Kurita

"eh maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata Kurita melepaskan pelukannya

"Haah, akhirnya aku bisa bernafas.. aku sudah lama tinggal di sini Ryou.. apa kau lupa?" kata Yoshi sambil membetulkan kemejanya dan membersihkan celananya yangkotor akibat perkelahian tadi

"bukankah kau dapat beasiswa S-1 ke Amerika selama 2 tahun?" Tanya Kurita

"iya tapi aku sudah pulang, aku menyelesaikan kuliahku dalam waktu 6 bulan" kata Yoshi tersenyum lebar

"Hah?!"

"Haah?!"

"Haaah?!"

"apa? Menyelesaikan S-1 dalam waktu 6 bulan?" kata Yamato

"sejenius apa otak orang ini?" sahut Jumonji

"nee, Yoshi-san, mana Yukio-kun dan Yukino-chan?" Tanya Kurita pada Yoshi

"Yuo-chan dan Yuno-chan? Ah mereka-"

"jangan sebut namaku dengan kata-kata 'chan' kakak sialan!" terdengar suara seorang anak laki-laki dari tempat yang tidak jauh dari mereka mengobrol

"Yukio-kun! Kau tidak boleh kasar dengan Yoshi-niichan!" kata anak perempuan itu menackle perut anak laki-laki di sebelahnya

"dasar bodoh! Sakit tahu!" kata anak laki-laki itu memegangi perutnya

"biar saja! Itu akibatnya kau mengatakan kata-kata buruk pada Yoshi-niichan!"

"eh?"

.

Semua orang yang ada di lokasi menoleh mendengar argumen dua orang tersebut. Seorang anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan.

"hoo, ini dia.." kata Musashi

"..twin Hiruma"

"APAA?!"

Anggota Wizards dan mantan anggota DDB terkejut melihat kehadiran kedua orang yang di sebut-sebut "Twin Hiruma"

.

.

Yaa! Selesai chapter ini! Terima kasih yang masih mengikuti fic ini, maaf sebelumnya untuk penggemar Agon, karena Agonnya aku buat pingsan, hehe ^.^v

Mohon review nya minna :D

.

SPOILER: Hiruma Youichi dan Hiruma Yoshi akan bertanding dalam segala permainan yang ada dalam matsuri, siapakah pemenangnya?

Adik kembar Hiruma Yoshi dan Hiruma Youichi akan merepotkan mantan anggota DDB, apa yang mereka lakukan ya? kekeke

Sugi wa, OMAKE

.

Kediaman Hiruma…

.

"tou-san! Bagaimana ini?!" kata seorang wanita berambut hitam yang memiliki mata berwarna hijau _emerald_. Suaranya terdengar bergetar seperti ingin menangis. Wanita ini adalah ibu dari Hiruma Youichi dan Hiruma Yoshi

Sedangkan pria berambut coklat yang di ajak berbicara diam saja tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa, terlihat sedang berpikir

"Tou-san! Kenapa kau tidak menjaga Yoshi dan Youichi! Mereka pasti ketakutan di luar sana, mereka cuma anak berusia 6 tahun dan 5 tahun! Sekarang lihat, mereka diculik oleh saingan mu! Bagaimana kalau Yoshi dan Youichi.."

Lalu wanita itu menutup mulutnya dan mata _emerald_nya mulai mengeluarkan air mata, air mata kesedihan.. tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Tenang dulu kaa-san, kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah begini kalau pikiran kita tidak jernih" kata pria bernama Hiruma Yuuya itu sambil memeluk istrinya

.

Di sebuah gedung tua

.

"Boss, apa kau yakin bocah-bocah ini akan berguna untuk mengulur Yuuya keluar?"

"tentu saja bodoh! Mereka ini kan anak dia" kata Boss itu sembari menempeleng kepala anak buahnya yang bertanya

"Niichan.. Aku lapar, kau sedang apa?" kata Youichi sambil memegangi perutnya

"Kau lapar? Aku sedang membuat rencana untuk kabur dari sini, tunggu sebentar You" kata Yoshi yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu di lantai, wajahnya serius. Dia bisa di bilang jenius untuk anak berusia 6 tahun, buktinya dia menulis-nuliskan banyak strategi untuk kabur dari tempat itu

"Niichan, aku..hiks… mau.. pulang.. hiks" kata Youichi sambil terisak-isak

"You-chan, jangan menangis, aku berjanji kita akan pulang, ya? Jangan menangis, kalau kau menangis tidak akan keberikan permen karet lagi, nah sekarang tersenyum!" kata Yoshi sambil mengusap air mata yang keluar dari Youichi kecil ini lalu menopang sebelah tangannya dipinggangnyak. emudian tersenyum pada Youichi

"iya, aku tidak akan menangis lagi" kata Youichi tersenyum lebar

"nah. Begitu bagus, anak pintar!" kata Yoshi sambil mengusap kepala Youichi

"You, ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

"hm!" kata Youichi kecil itu mengangguk

.

Kedua anak kecil ini menelusuri jalan untuk melarikan diri secara lihai seakan mereka sudah sering mengunjungi tempat itu dan hafal akan lokasinya. Mereka berhasil meloloskan diri mereka dari para bodyguard yang berkeliling di sekitar gedung itu. Kemudian..

.

BRUG

.

Youichi kecil itu terjatuh karena tersadung papan kayu yang ada di depannya dan suara itu menarik perhatian para penculiknya, padahal jarak mereka dengan pintu keluar sudah di depan mata

.

"hei! Kedua anak itu kabur! Cepat cari mereka!"

"Niichan, Mereka tahu kalau kita kabur!" Youichi ketakutan karena pelarian mereka berdua sudah diketahui oleh pihak penculik

.

Kemudian datanglah lima orang penculik menuju Yoshi dan Youichi

.

"hei mereka ada di sini!" kata salah seorang penculik

"tangkap dia!" kata orang yang lainnya

"bagaimana kalau kita pukul saja dia sampai pingsan?" kata penculik lainnya

"dasar bodoh! Mereka itu anak kecil! Kita hanya perlu menyandera mereka! Bukan membunuh mereka!" kata penculik lainnya lagi

"kalian ini terlalu banyak bicara! Tangkap saja!" kata boss mereka

.

Kemudian salah seorang penculik itu segera berlari mengarah Youichi. Dia tidak dapat berkutik karena takut oleh penculik itu. Lalu Yoshi segera memukul penculik itu dengan balok kayu yang ada didekatnya

.

"kalau kau berani melayangkan tangan sialan mu pada adikku, akan ku bunuh kau" kata Yoshi dengan pandangan membunuh

"hahahaha! Bocah sepertimu bisa membunuh kami? Jangan bercanda! Hahaha"

.

Kelima penculik itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, karena ucapan Yoshi

Lalu Yoshi mnyeringai karena ide yang dia punya. 4 orang penculik memcoba menangkap Yoshi terlebih dahulu dan dalam hitungan menit, keempat orang itu terkapar sekarat di hajar habis-habisan oleh Yoshi, tapi masih ada satu orang penculik. Yoshi juga tampak sudah kehabisan tenaga

'masih tersisa satu.. ini bukan apa-apa' kata Yoshi dalam hati

.

"ka-kau! Akan ku bunuh kau!" kata seorang penculik itu berlari menuju Yoshi

.

Tapi Hiruma Youichi mencoba menengahi mereka berdua

.

"Niichan! Sudah cukup! Hentikan!" teriak Youichi menghadap Yoshi sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya

.

Sayangnya langkah dan pukulan kayu Yoshi tidak bisa berhenti sehingga mengenai Youichi

.

DUAK

.

Perlahan tubuh Hiruma Youichi kecil itu terjatuh akibat pukulan yang mengenai kepalanya. Yoshi menjatuhkan kayu yang ia gunakan untuk memukul penculik itu

.

"Yo..You..Youi..chi?"

.

Darah segar mengalir dari kepala Youichi, anak itu terbaring tidak berdaya. Yoshi terpaku melihat adiknya bersimbah darah karena pukulannya tadi. Mata _emerald_ Yoshi menampakkan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Lalu dia melihat penculik itu, matanya kini berapi-api menjelaskan kalau dia marah besar

.

"kau.. akan ku bunuh kau!"

.

Setelah Yoshi berhasil menghajar penculik terakhir itu datanglah polisi serta kedua orangtua Hiruma Yoshi dan Youichi

.

"Ya Tuhan! Youichi!" seorang wanita berambut hitam itu terkejut melihat salah satu putranya bersimbah darah dari kepalanya

"ambulans! Cepat panggil ambulans!" teriak salah seorang polisi

"Yoshi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" kata wanita itu segera menghampiri dan memeluk anaknya

.

Setelah itu Yoshi menangis hebat ketika sang ibu memeluknya dan melihat adiknya yang tidak sadarkan diri di bawa oleh petugas ambulans.

.

"HUAAA! Aku cuma mau menolong Youichi! Aku tidak sengaja memukul Youichi! Aku mau memukul penculik itu! HUAAA! Tou-san, Kaa-san, maafkan aku! HUAAA" Yoshi menangis sekeras-kerasnya di pelukan ibunya

"iya sayang, tidak apa-apa.. Youichi akan baik-baik saja" kata seorang pria yang diketahui Yuuya

.

.

"kalian tahu? Waktu itu You-chan memanggilku dengan panggilan 'niichan' ooh lucunya! Lalu waktu dia menangis karena lapar juga! Buahahaha, lalu dia menangis ingin pulang seperti ini 'Niichan, aku..hiks… mau.. pulang.. hiks' huahahaha" cerita Yoshi ketika selesai menceritakan tragedi penculikan mereka berdua serta tragedi ketidaksengajaan Yoshi memukul adiknya. Yoshi menceritakan kejadian itu sambil meniru-nirukan gaya Hiruma Youichi kecil dulu.

Anggota wizards dan mantan anggota Deimon _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah kakak dari kapten mereka ini

.

"hahaha!"

.

Orang-orang yang mendengarkan cerita ini menoleh pada suara perempuan yang tertawa terbahak-bahak ini. Mereka pikir 'siapa orang yang berani tertawa tentang masa lalu Hiruma Youichi yang 'lucu' ini?'

Ternyata itu adalah Mamori. Dia tertawa memegangi perutnya serta air matanya keluar karena terlalu senang dengan cerita Yoshi

.

"heh! Monster Sialan! Apa yang kau ceritakan hah! Dan kau Mamo- Manajer Sialan! Apa yang kau tertawakan hah?!"

"haah? Hanya masa lalu mu You-chan, pfft.. puhahahaha" kata Yoshi dengan pandangan mengejek lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan kabur dari tempat dia bercerita

"Hiruma-kun.." panggil Mamori yang sudah selesai tertawa

"apa?" Tanya Hiruma Youichi yang sedang bersiap menembaki Yoshi

"Niichan eh?" kata Mamori dengan pandangan mengejek

"Sialan kau! Ini pasti ulah mu Monster Sialan! Awas kau jangan kabur!" teriak Hiruma Youichi sambil melanjutkan kegiatan utama mereka,.. kejar-kejaran yang tertunda karena insiden Agon


	4. Chapter 4

Yaa! Minna! Gomenasaaai! Internet nya habiiis dan baru saja di isi, jadi baru bisa update :D

Apa kalian menikmati fic aku yang sebelumnya? Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk para readers yang masih mengikuti "Saikyoudai no Matsuri" ini, semoga ceritanya makin kedepannya makin bagus yaa XD

Ini dia! Chapter 4

.

SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI

.

Hiruma yang lain lagi? Satu Hiruma Youichi saja sudah cukup, kemudian bertambah lagi satu, Hiruma Yoshi, sang kakak tertua dan datang lagi.. dua Hiruma.. Hiruma Yukio dan Hiruma Yukino, anak kembar laki-laki dan perempuan, adik dari Hiruma Youichi dan Hiruma Yoshi

.

SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI

.

Pagi ini Mamori sedang buru-buru menuju apartemen Hiruma Youichi, pukul 6 pagi, Mamori sudah mendapat panggilan darurat dari Hiruma, dia mengirim e-mail Mamori mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang sangat gawat. Begitu sampai depan pintu apartemen Hiruma, segera dia mencari-cari kunci apartemen kamar Hiruma dalam tas kecilnya

.

"mana sih, kuncinya?" kata Mamori sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya

.

"ah ini dia"

.

Setelah Mamori berhasil membuka pintu, dia langsung menghambur ke dalam tanpa mengenai jebakan-jebakan yang sudah dipasang Hiruma. Lampu kamar apartemen Hiruma tidak ada yang menyala satupun, pencahayaannya hanya bergantung dari sinar matahari yang menembus tirai yang masih tertutup di dalam apartemen itu. Begitu Mamori melewati ruang tamu yang gelap, kemudian Mamori menemukan Hiruma terbaring di sofa ruang tamu dengan seluruh tubuh yang tertutupi oleh selimut dari ujung kepala hingga kaki

Karena panik, Mamori langsung menuju Hiruma yang sedang terbaring itu, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hiruma

.

"Hiruma-kun!"

.

Mamori terus-terusan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hiruma berharap mendapatkan respon dari tubuh orang itu meskipun hanya sekedar gerakan kecil sembari memanggilnya. Wajah Mamori memucat karena semakin panik tidak ada gerakan dari Hiruma

.

"Youichi-kun, ayo bangun, kenapa kau menelponku pagi-pagi? Apa kau sakit? Kau demam? Tapi kau tidak panas" suara Mamori bergetar karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Hiruma

Hiruma menurunkan selimut yang menutupi kepalanya dan menjawab sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu melihat Mamori

.

"Ohayou Mamori!" sapa Hiruma yang masih berbaring dengan riang dan senyum manisnya. Kemudian wajah Mamori menampakkan keterkejutan di banding kekhawatiran

.

Ternyata sosok Hiruma itu bukan Hiruma Youichi, tapi Hiruma Yoshi yang tidur di sofa ruang tamu Hiruma Youichi. Karena ruangan gelap jadi Mamori tidak dapat melihat rambut Yoshi yang berbeda warna dari Hiruma Youichi

Tiba-tiba Yoshi menarik Mamori yang masih terpaku dengan keberadaan Yoshi di apartemen Hiruma, sehingga Mamori hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh kepelukan Yoshi yang masih berbaring di sofa

.

"Yaa, Mamori-chan, ada perlu apa pagi-pagi begini?" kata Yoshi dengan riang tidak lupa dengan senyumnya

"Eh? Hi-Hi-Hiruma-san, a-aku mau bertemu Hiruma-kun"

.

Wajah Mamori memerah karena dipeluk Yoshi dan Yoshi tidak melepaskan pelukannya

(A/N: maksudnya Mamori, Hiruma-san = Yoshi | Hiruma-kun =Youichi)

.

"Ooh You-chan ya? Sepertinya dia belum bangun" kata Yoshi sambil masih memeluk Mamori dan memasang wajah berpikir, matanya melirik ke arah pintu kamar adiknya

"Hi-Hiruma-san, tolong lepaskan a-aku" kata Mamori, wajahnya semakin merah karena Yoshi tidak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya

.

Kemudian terdengar suara pintu kamar Hiruma Youichi terbuka dan lampu ruang tamu itu menyala. Tampaklah Hiruma Youichi dengan kaos putih polos serta celana berwarna hitam selutut, tangan kanannya masih memegang kenob pintu kamarnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap-usap mata kirinya, terlihat kalau ia sedang tidur kemudian tidurnya terganggu..

Lalu Hiruma Youichi terdiam melihat kejadian di depan matanya, adegan Yoshi yang memeluk Mamori. Mereka bertiga sama-sama tidak mengeluarkan suara begitu Hiruma Youichi keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain

.

"…"

"…"

"…"

.

**BLAM!**

.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun! Tunggu, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya!" teriak Mamori pada Hiruma yang kembali menutup pintu kamarnya sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Yoshi

"Hahaha" Yoshi tertawa puas melihat reaksi adiknya

"Hi-Hiruma-san tolong lepaskan aku!" Mamori meronta-ronta karena Yoshi tetap memeluknya

"hahaha jangan panggil aku dengan margaku Mamori-chan, panggil saja Yoshi-**chaaan**" kata Yoshi dengan nada riangnya dan menekankan kata 'chan'

"eh?" Mamori pun berhenti meronta karena shock mendengar ucapan dari kakak Hiruma Youichi

"kalau tidak bisa –chan, bagaimana dengan –kun?" kata Yoshi lagi dengan senyum manis dan nada riangnya

"tolong lepaskan aku Yo-Yo-Yo-Yoshi-k-k-kun" wajah Mamori semakin merah begitu mencoba memangil Hiruma Yoshi dengan nama kecilnya

.

BRAK!

.

Hiruma Youichi keluar dari kamarnya dengan AK-47 di tangannya bersiap memuntahkan pelurunya

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Monster Sialan! Ku bunuh kau!" kata Hiruma sambil menembak-nembakkan pelurunya ke arah Yoshi

"Wow, Youichi-ojouchan mengamuk! Kowai!" kata Yoshi sambil mengangkat meja di ruang tamu itu untuk melindungi dirinya dan Mamori yang menjadi sasaran dari peluru-peluru karet AK-47 milik adiknya. Mamori yang juga menjadi sasaran pun berjongkok untuk melindungi dirinya, Yoshi pun ikut berjongkok

"maaf ya Mamo-chan, kebiasaan adik ku yang satu ini memang agak merepotkan" kata Yoshi masih dengan nada riangnya

.

Ketika peluru-peluru Hiruma berhenti, Yoshi bangun dari posisinya untuk melihat keadaan

.

"hah? Mana Youichi?" kata Yoshi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, adiknya tidak berada di depan pintu tempat di mana dia memulai peperangan

.

CKREK

.

"kau cari apa Monster Sialan?" kata Hiruma Youichi yang sudah berada di belakang Yoshi sambil mengokang AK-47 nya

"wow, sejak kapan kau ada di sini You?" tanya Yoshi membalikkan badannya menghadap adiknya

.

DOR

.

Kali ini sasaran Hiruma Youichi **benar-benar** mengarah pada kepala Yoshi, dia tidak main-main dengan peluru-peluru karetnya itu. Tapi berhasil dihindari oleh Yoshi

.

"wow, You-chan, biasanya kau sengaja mengarahkan pelurumu itu ke sembarang arah? Sepertinya sekarang kau benar-benar ingin membunuh ku eh?" kata Yoshi dengan seringai jahilnya

"apa itu karena... kau cemburu yaaa?" kata Yoshi dengan nada riang dan menyeringai

"diam kau Monster Sialan!" bentak Hiruma Youichi karena kesal dengan Yoshi

.

Lalu Hiruma berjalan ke arah Mamori dan menarik tangan Mamori untuk keluar dari apartemennya

.

"Hiruma-kun, kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Mamori

.

Hiruma tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mamori dan tetap membawa (baca:menyeret) keluar dari apartemen nya

.

"Mou, tunggu Hiruma-kun, kita mau ke mana? Kenapa kau mengirimkan e-mail pagi-pagi dan bilang ada yang gawat?"

"haah? Sejak kapan aku mengirimi mu e-mail dan mengatakan penting? Aku saja tadi baru bangun" Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya dengan sebelah alis yang di angkat tinggi- tinggi menandakan bahwa ia heran

"ini! Aku ada buktinya!" Mamori mengeluarkan handphone nya dan menunjukkan e-mail dari Hiruma Youichi

.

From: Hiruma-kun

Subject: Warning!

Mamori, cepat datang ke sini! Penting!

.

"Sejak kapan aku memanggilmu Mamori?" Tanya Hiruma

"eh?"

.

Lalu Mamori dan Hiruma membalikkan badannya menghadap Yoshi yang sedang membenarkan meja yang dia angkat untuk melindungi dirinya tadi, mereka berdua menatap Yoshi dengan tatapan tajam sampai Yoshi merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya dan kemudian menoleh

.

"eh? Ada apa?" Yoshi bertanya dengan wajah _innocent_ nya, wajahnya itu benar-benar mengatakan kalau dia tidak bersalah sama sekali

"Mou, Yo-Yo-Yoshi-kun! Kenapa kau mengirim e-mail dengan nama Hiruma-kun?" kata Mamori sambil menggelembungkan pipinya

.

Yoshi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu menatap mata biru Mamori kemudian bertanya pada nya

.

"Atas nama Youichi? Coba kau lihat baik-baik Mamori-chan" kata Yoshi

.

Lalu Mamori kembali melihat e-mail dari Hiruma

.

From: Hiruma-kun

Subject: Warning!

Cepat datang ke sini! Penting!

.

.

.

Yoo Mamori-chaaan! I miss youuu \^.^\ /^3^/ come here fast! 3. Yoshi-chan ;)

.

Wajah Mamori _shock_ melihat kalimat terakhir dari e-mail itu. Sedangkan di dahi Hiruma muncul perempatan dan aura hitam yang membunuh yang menandakan kalau ia sangat kesal dengan perbuatan kakaknya itu

.

"kau! Benar-benar akan kubunuh!"

.

DRT DRT DRT DRT

.

Dan di mulai lah pertengkaran antar saudara di pagi hari itu

.

-SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI-

.

"mau hari ini ada matsuri atau tidak, kalian tetap latihan!" Kata Hiruma meneriaki anggota wizard yang baru datang sambil menembak-nembakkan pelurunya ke langit-langit

.

Sekarang mereka semua berada di lapangan _amefuto_ di dekat _club house._ Di sekitar mereka banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang mempersiapkan berbagai macam peralatan matsuri untuk sore itu. Matsuri dilaksanakan di sebelah lapangan _amefuto_, di sana ada lapangan yang luasnya sama, bahkan lebih luas dari lapangan _amefuto_ ini

.

"Fuu, kapten kita ini benar-benar terlalu bersemangat, padahal sore ini matsuri akan segera di mulai" kata Akaba sambil bermain dengan gitarnya

"Hiruma.. di buku ini tertulis 'ada baiknya kita bersenang-senang sedikit, menikmati acara yang ada, misalnya festival-festival untuk menghilangkan rasa stress, tertekan, dan hal negatif lainnya, apalagi kalau kita jalan-jalan menikmati acara itu dengan orang special'.." jelas Taka sambil terus membaca buku itu

"itu benar Hiruma! Ayolah, beri kami sehari saja waktu untuk bermain" kata Jumonji sambil melihat-lihat sekitarnya

"Tch, baiklah, latihan hanya sampai pukul 2 siang! Sekarang cepat ganti baju!" kata Hiruma sambil menembak-nembakkan pelurunya ke langit

.

'dasar Hiruma, ** hanya** sampai pukul 2, aku kan mau bersiap-siap untuk jalan-jalan sama Mamori' kata Ikkyu dalam hati yang mendumel

"jangan harap kau bisa pulang untuk berdandan Biksu Sialan!" kata Hiruma ketus seakan dia membaca pikiran Ikkyu

"Heeh? Ti-ti-tidak! Siapa yang mau berdandan, itu hanya pekerjaan tidak penting" kata Ikkyu menyangkal perkataan Hiruma tadi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Hiruma-kun, kau ini benar-benar tidak ada baik-baik nya" kata Mamori yang sedang lewat di depan Hiruma

"Mana ada setan baik" sahut Hiruma dan tidak dihiraukan oleh Mamori, sedangkan anggota Wizards lainnya mengobrol tentang matsuri yang akan diadakan hari itu

.

"oh iya, nee Hiruma-kun, Kurita-kun dan yang lainnya bilang kalau mereka akan datang kemari sebentar lagi, mereka mau melihat latihan kita sambil menunggu matsuri di mulai, tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Mamori

"terserah" jawab Hiruma singkat

.

"hoooi, minnaaaa" tampak Kurita dan mantan anggota DDB lainnya berjalan beriringan

"oh itu mereka" kata Mamori

.

Ada Sena, Monta, Yukimitsu, Suzuna, Musashi, Kurita, Kuroki, Toganou, Komusubi, serta Taki, mereka mengenakan baju santai. Mereka semua saling menyapa satu sama lain dengan anggota Wizards, begitu pula dengan ha-ha bersaudara yang sudah lama tidak bertemu

.

"Hoi Kazu-chan!" teriak Kuroki pada Jumonji

"ah hai kalian berdua, sudah lama ya" jawab Jumonji

"oi Jumonji bagaimana kuliah mu? Ayo kita jalan-jalan seperti waktu di SMA dulu" kata Toganou

"baik-baik saja.. kau tahu, akuma itu tetap saja memberi kita latihan.. yah tak apalah dia juga memberikan korting sampai sebelum matsuri di mulai" kata Jumonji berbisik pada dua sahabatnya itu, sedangkan dua sahabatnya hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mereka mengerti

.

"matsuri nya belum di mulai, lihat, orang-orang masih mempersiapkan semuanya" kata Jumonji menunjuk pada kumpulan orang yang berlalu-lalang membawa berbagai macam perlengkapan

.

Ketika Hiruma beranjak ingin ke _club house_ untuk ganti baju, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ada yang memanggilnya

.

"Hei, sampah" kata Agon

.

Semua anggota Wizards dan mantan anggota DDB termasuk Hiruma dan Mamori menoleh ke arah suara itu, di sana ada Agon yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Mamori

.

"Agon-san! Kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?" Tanya Ikkyu yang sedang berlari menuju Agon

"Mana sampah itu?" Tanya Agon pada Hiruma sambil merangkul Mamori

"Eh? A-Agon-san?" Mamori terkejut karena Agon merangkulnya

.

Mamori mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Agon, tetapi rangkulan itu semakin erat

.

"A-Agon-san, tolong lepaskan" kata Mamori gagap karena takut oleh aura hitam yang keluar dari Agon sendiri

"Aku tidak tahu, lepaskan tangan kotor mu pada Manajer Sialan itu Dread Sialan" kata Hiruma yang kemudian mengokang senjata AK-47 nya

"Hoo? Kau mau menembakku? Beri tahu aku di mana sampah itu baru akan kulepaskan nona ini.. atau..." kata Agon sambil memegang dagu Mamori

.

Tampak ketakutan dari wajah Mamori

Gigi Hiruma bergemeletuk karena kesal dengan tingkah Agon, tampak aura hitam menguar dari diri Hiruma, lalu dia bersiap untuk menembak Agon dengan AK-47 miliknya. Anggota Wizards and mantan anggota DDB lagi-lagi tidak bisa berkutik karena perselisihan kedua iblis dan setan ini

.

"Musashi-kun, sebenarnya ada apa ya ini?" bisik Yukimitsu di sebelah Musashi

"aku juga tidak tahu, hei Kurita, kenapa lagi dengan dua orang itu?" tanya Musashi pada Kurita

.

Kemudian Kurita menceritakan semua kejadian hari itu, hari di mana Agon habis di hajar oleh kakak dari Hiruma Youichi

.

"Hee? Jadi Hiruma-san punya kakak?" kata Yukimitsu terkejut

.

Musashi yang sudah mengetahui identitas orang itu, diam saja karena paham dengan kejadian itu

Kemudian dari jauh terdengar suara orang yang sedang berlari mengarah kumpulan anggota Wizards dan berteriak seperti memanggil nama seseorang

.

.

"Maaamooooriiii-chaaaan!"

.

DUAG

.

Orang yang berteriak dan berlari ini tiba-tiba melompat dan menendang Agon yang sedang merangkul Mamori sehingga rangkulan itu terlepas dan Agon yang di tendang itu jatuh tersungkur

Seluruh angota Wizards terkejut melihat kejadian barusan, begitu pula dengan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang untuk mempersiapkan matsuri, 'siapa yang berani-berani nya menendang Agon itu? Setan kedua setelah Hiruma Youichi' batin mereka

.

"Yo-Yoshi-san?" kata Mamori terkejut

"Ohayou Mamori-chaaan XD" kata Yoshi sambil memeluk Mamori dari belakang dengan riangnya seakan-akan dia tidak melakukan tendangan barusan

"HIEEE! Hiruma-san!" teriak Sena yang terkejut dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba kakak dari Hiruma Youichi

"Hm? Ada apa? Kau memanggilku?" kata Yoshi pada Sena

"E-eh? Ah ya, eh ti-tidak" kata Sena gagap karena takut oleh Yoshi juga

"Hei, tidak perlu takut. Aku ini orang baik kok" kata Yoshi dengan senyum manisnya, disekitarnya muncul kilauan yang menambahkan aksen manis pada wajahnya

"AARGH kenapa kau tendang?! Kenapa tidak kau lempar saja seperti waktu itu!" teriak Kuroki di depan Yoshi

"Iya benar Hiruma! Lemparan mu waktu itu benar-benar hebat! Ajarkan kami!" kata Toganou juga yang ada di samping Kuroki

"hahaha baiklah, tapi kalian semua jangan panggil aku dengan nama margaku, aku bingung sebenarnya siapa yang kalian panggil. Jadi panggil aku Yoshi saja ya" kata Yoshi

.

(A/N : Yaa minna, mulai saat ini aku tidak akan panjang-panjang memanggil Hiruma Youichi dengan nama lengkapnya karena bingung ada banyak Hiruma di lokasi. Jadi untuk Hiruma Youichi aku ketik Hiruma [karena aku jadi aneh sendiri rasanya kalau ketik Youichi]. Hiruma Yoshi = Yoshi, Hiruma Yukino = Yukino, dan Hiruma Yukio = Yukio. Selamat membaca kembaliii :D)

.

"Ano.. maaf, Yoshi-san, tolong lepaskan aku" kata Mamori yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena masih dipeluk Yoshi

"Niichan! Lepaskan Mamo-neechan!" kata seorang anak perempuan yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Yoshi

"hm? Memangnya kenapa Yuno-chan?" kata Yoshi dengan polosnya lalu membalikkan badan dan melepaskan Mamori

"Mamo-neechan itu cuma milik Youichi-niichan tahu!" kata anak perempuan yang di panggil Yuno ini sambil berkacak pinggang

Wajah Mamori semakin memerah mendengar perkataan anak kecil itu

"Mukyaa! Anak itu bilang Mamori-san milik Hiruma-san!"

"berisik kau monyet!" teriak ha-ha bersaudara kompak

"Mukya! aku bukan monyet!"

"dasar, aniki mesum" kata seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki wajah sama dengan anak bernama Yuno itu

"eh? Hidoi! (jahat!) aku hanya senang menjahili Youichi kok!" kata Yoshi

"Ah, hai kakak-kakak semuanya, lama tidak berjumpa. Ah hai kakak tampan! (*melihat Yamato) Eh ada kakak yang waktu itu tidak ada (*melihat Yukimitsu dan lainnya yang waktu itu tidak ada di lokasi kejadian) perkenalkan lagi, namaku Hiruma Yukino. Ini saudara kembarku Hiruma Yukio" kata Yukino dengan sopan pada anggota Wizards dan ex-DDB tanpa memerdulikan kakaknya itu

"Ahaha, hai nona kecil" kata Yamato tertawa ringan karena ada anak kecil yang memuji dia tampan

"Sampah... beraninya kau menendangku" kata Agon sambil berdiri dari tempatnya tadi

"hee? Jadi tadi aku menendang sesuatu ya?" tanya Yoshi kembali pada topik awal pada Kuroki dan Toganou, tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Agon

"kau! Tck sudahlah, aku mau pergi saja dari sini. Lihat nanti, aku akan balas dendam padamu sampah, kukuku" kata Agon kemudian berbalik badan keluar dari lapangan itu

"Agon-san, bagaimana dengan latihannya?" teriak Ikkyu

"aku tidak peduli" kata Agon. Kemudian dia menghilang pergi entah kemana

"Waahahaha aku menang" kata Yoshi.

"waaah! Yukino! Yukio! Akhirnya kalian datang jugaaa! Ayoo kita bermain" kata Kurita dengan senangnya

"bermain? Wah, pasti menyenangkan! Baik, aku dan Yukio mau bermain dengan kakak!" kata Yukino yang senang di ajak bermain dengan Kurita

"kak, bagaimana kalau kita main dorong-dorongan seperti yang kakak lakukan waktu bermain ame..ame apa ya namanya… amefuto!" kata Yukino

"dorong-dorongan? Apa maksudmu Lineman? Baiklah, akan ku ajarkan" kata Kurita

"waai, kakak-kakak semua! Lihat! Aku mau bermain dorong-dorongan dengan Ryou-san!" kata Yukino senang

.

"hei! Lapangan ini bukan untuk bermain! Akan ku pakai untuk latihan!" teriak Hiruma pada Yukino

"jadi..aku tidak boleh ma-main? Hiks.." kata Yukino sesenggukan di bentak oleh kakaknya

"Hiruma-kun! Kau tidak boleh membentak Yukino-chan! Dia hanya mau bermain" kata Mamori sambil memeluk Yukino yang mulai menangis

"Tch, baiklah, cepat mainnya! sebentar lagi akan ku pakai lapangannya" kata Hiruma menyerah

"baiiik" kata Yukino yang sudah tidak menangis lagi

"ayo Ryou-san kita main!" kata Yukino menarik-narik pergelangan tangan Kurita

.

Dalam waktu yang tidak lama mereka berdua sudah berada di tengah lapangan. Kurita pun mulai mengajarkan Yukino cara menjadi lineman

.

"nah, sekarang kau coba dorong aku Yukino-chan" kata Kurita

"hei Kuroki, ayo bertaruh" kata Toganou

"hah? bertaruh apa?" Tanya Kuroki

"kau traktir aku makan kalau anak itu berhasil menjatuhkan Kurita"

"Hah?" ujar Kuroki

"Haah?" lanjut Jumonji

"Haaah?" lanjut Komusubi

"itu tidak masuk akal!" teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan

"mana mungkin anak sekecil itu bisa mendorong dan menjatuhkan Kurita seberat 155 Kilogram?" kata Kuroki

"Yaah, siapa tahu ini seperti di manga atau anime, anak kecil dapat menjatuhkan seorang raksasa" jelas Toganou

.

Yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Toganou, lalu Yukino sudah bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendorong Kurita

.

"haaaaa"

.

ZREEET

.

Kurita tergeser beberapa centimeter karena dorongan Yukino

.

BRUG

.

"Horeee! Aku menaaaang" kata Yukino lompat-lompat

"haha..ha kau hebat Yukino-chan" Kurita hanya tertawa ringan sembari bangun dari posisi terjatuhnya

.

Kemudian suasana menjadi sunyi seketika

.

"hahahahaha"

.

Seluruh orang yang mengamati hanya tertawa melihat kejadian itu

.

"hebaaat! Itu baru namanya adik ku!" kata Yoshi sambil memeluk Yukino

"Kurita-kun memang pintar bermain dengan anak kecil ya, dia mengalah pada Yukino-chan" kata Mamori

"hei lihat! Kurita hanya berpura-pura supaya anak kecil itu senang, lagipula mana mungkin anak sekecil itu menjatuhkan Kurita, kita bertiga saja tidak bisa menjatuhkan dia. Itu artinya kau yang harus mentraktir aku makan! hahahaha" kata Kuroki pada Toganou

"tck, baiklah, padahal aku menaruh harapan besar pada anak kecil itu" kata Toganou yang kalah dengan taruhannya sendiri

"tapi Kurita tidak terlihat sedang bermain-main tadi" Ujar Banba

"itu tidak mungkin Banba, Kurita itu menghadapi anak kecil, dia tidak mungkin mengeluarkan kekuatannya seperti melawan Gaou" ujar Musashi

"Fuu, tapi irama gadis kecil dan Yoshi itu tidak jauh berbeda, bahkan iramanya lebih kuat dari Yoshi" kata Akaba

"ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan irama mu!" teriak Monta

"ahaha~ Mademoiselle Yunoi kau hebaat" kata Taki sambil berputar-putar dan mengedipkan matanya

"kakak bodoh! Namanya itu Yukino! Bukan Yunoi!" Omel Suzuna yang memukul kakaknya

"aaa mai shizutaaa sakit!" kata Taki yang mulai menangis

"hahaha" sedangkan Sena yang melihat hanya tertawa ringan

"kekeke, aku kira anak itu memang benar-benar menjatuhkan Gendut Sialan itu" kata Hiruma.

Kemudian ia teringat akan latihannya yang tertunda dan mulai memaki-maki kedatangan Yoshi serta adik-adiknya karena latihan mereka hari itu berhasil digagalkan, dan tidak disadari hari sudah mendekati malam, matsuri akan segera dimulai

.

Akhirnya Hiruma menyuruh teman-temannya untuk bubar karena mereka menrengek-rengek untuk menghadiri matsuri, setelah Hiruma mengizinkan mereka untuk pergi, anggota Saikyoudai Wizards mulai bertebaran kemana-mana, mantan anggota DDB berkumpul untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi matsuri bersama, lain hal juga karena ada kembar Hiruma yang mengikuti mereka. Sedangkan Mamori dan Hiruma sedang berada di dalam _club house_ untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka yang ada di sana

.

"Hiruma-kun.. ayo, pintunya akan segera ku kunci" kata Mamori yang sudah berada di depan pintu

"Hn" sahut Hiruma yang menuju pintu keluar

"nee, Hiruma-kun, bajumu yang tadi kan masih bersih, kenapa ganti baju lagi?" Tanya Mamori sambil berjalan menuju lapangan

"_You're one to talk, damn manager_"

"Mou, Hiruma-kun, kalau aku kan tadi pakai kaus dan celana training, makanya sekarang aku ganti baju, tidak mungkin kan aku jalan-jalan di matsuri memakai kaus dan celana training?"

.

Hiruma yang di protes itu tidak menghiraukan ucapan Mamori. Hiruma memakai kemeja hitam yang tidak dimasukkan kedalam celana panjang hitamnya, blazer non-formal yang kancing-kancing nya dibiarkan terlepas berwarna putih, sepatu hitam. Hiruma memang pintar dalam memadukan fashion, dengan begitu dia terlihat lebih tampan

Begitu pula dengan Mamori, ia memakai tanktop berwarna pink tua yang dipadu dengan cardigan putih yang panjang lengannya sampai sikut, lalu rok berwarna pink muda yang panjangnya selutut serta sepatu heels berwarna hitam yang tingginya hanya 3 centimeter

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju matsuri itu

.

"Nee, Hiruma-kun.."

"apa?" kata Hiruma, dia melihat Mamori yang berjalan disampingnya, pandangan Mamori hanya tertuju kedepan sampai dia menengokkan kepalanya menghadap Hiruma

"hari ini kita jalan-jalan berdua ya?" kata Mamori sambil tersenyum riang

"hn" Hiruma hanya menjawab seadanya

.

Lalu suasana menjadi hening karena tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara di antara mereka

.

"Nee, Hiruma-kun.." panggil Mamori lagi

"apa lagi sih? Kau itu berisik tahu!" bentak Hiruma yang kesal karena di panggil terus-terusan oleh Mamori

.

Mamori tidak menanggapi bentakkan Hiruma dan menghentikan langkahnya, Hiruma pun yang sudah berada beberapa langkah didepannya ikut berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Mata Mamori menampakkan keseriusan

"Nee, apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" kata Mamori sambil tersenyum

"bantu apa? Kau sudah cukup banyak membantu Manajer Sialan sudahlah ayo ce-"

"tidak.. ini berbeda Youichi-kun, aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah, kenapa tidak kau ceritakan padaku?" kata Mamori kini tatapan matanya mulai melembut

"tidak ada yang perlu di ceritakan, ayo cepat atau matsurinya akan berakhir" kata Hiruma yang mulai membalikkan badannya

"Apa aku tidak bisa menjadi orang yang di percaya bagimu, Youichi?" kata Mamori yang kini wajahnya menampakkan wajah sedih

.

Hiruma kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap Mamori dan menatap mata biru Mamori lagi untuk beberapa detik, lalu dia berjalan menuju tempat Mamori berdiri dan berhenti dihadapan Mamori

"kekeke jangan sok tahu Mamori Sialan"

"Mou, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'sialan' You! Kau itu bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini makanya aku-"

Tiba-tiba Hiruma memeluk Mamori dan berkata

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau tahu yang sebenarnya?"

.

"Eh? Tentu saja aku akan membantumu semampuku"

"ayo" kata Hiruma sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik tangan Mamori untuk segera pergi ke matsuri itu

'sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa dia menyembunyikannya dariku?' kata Mamori dalam hati. Tapi ia ingin menjauhkan pertanyaan itu dari pikirannya dan akan menanyakannya nanti serta membiarkan kekasihnya itu menikmati matsuri bersamanya

.

-SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI-

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, sudah banyak stand yang di buka di matsuri yang diadakan di Saikyoudai, baik itu stand makanan maupun permainan. Terlihat Hiruma dan Mamori sedang berjalan berdampingan mengelilingi matsuri

.

"Nee, Hiruma-kun, apa kakak dan adik kembarmu tidak apa-apa dibiarkan begitu saja?"

"biar saja, nanti mereka juga menemukan sesuatu untuk bermain, lagipula aku sedang malas dengan mereka"

"apa mereka ada hubungannya dengan-"

"Mamori-chaaan!"

.

Tiba-tiba datang Yoshi dan dua adik kembarnya

.

"Mamo-neesan, ayo kita bermaiiin" kata Yukino yang menarik-narik tangan Mamori

"Bermain? Main apa?" tanya Mamori

"bagaimana kalau main-"

"Yuno-chan, Yuo-chan, bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami bertiga dulu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Youichi-niichan dan Mamori-neechan" kata Yoshi dengan lembut pada kedua adik kembarnya itu

"baiklah.. kalau begitu kami pergi ke mana?" kata Yukino kecewa

.

Di saat itu datanglah mantan anggota DDB ke tempat mereka berlima berdiri

.

"Ya! Mamo-nee, sedang di perebutkan oleh dua pria tampan, kekeke" kata Suzuna sambil menirukan gaya tertawa Hiruma

"Su-Suzuna! Jangan begitu, Hiruma-san bisa marah" bisik Sena memperingati Suzuna

"kalian bisa bermain sementara dengan Ryou-niichan, Musashi-niichan, dan temannya yang lain kan?" kata Yoshi kepada dua adik kembarnya itu

"Musashi-niichan tidak bisa di bilang 'kakak' "

"hm, apa maksud mu Yuo-chan?"

.

"wajahnya sama sekali tidak cocok untuk orang seumuran kakak-kakak"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"HAHAHAHA" Ha-ha bersaudara tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pengakuan Hiruma Yukio

"bahkan anak kecil seperti dia.."

"..mulutnya sama tajamnya dengan kakaknya"

.

Musashi yang mendengarnya hanya memasang wajah asam karena anak kecil itu berhasil menurunkan mood nya secara drastic

Orang-orang lain hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan anak kecil itu

.

"HAHAHAHA"

"Kekekeke"

"Hahahaha"

"Yukio-kun! Kau tidak boleh begitu pada Musa-niichan!" kata Yukino kemudian menyikut badan saudara kembarnya

"aduh! sakit bodoh!" kata Yukio memegangi tulangnya yang disikut

"aku tidak bodoh!" kata Yukino sambil berkacak pinggang

"kau bodoh! Jelek! Tidak pintar!"

"kalau aku jelek, berarti kau juga jelek! Wajah kita kan sama!" kata Yukino menunjuk-nunjuk Yukio

"tidak! Aku tidak jelek! Kau yang jelek! Weee bodoh! Booodooh! Adik bodooh!" kata Yukio sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"mm.. Huaaa Yo-niichan, Yukio-kun jahat! Huaaaa!" tiba-tiba Yukino mulai menangis

"hei hei Yuo-chan, kau tidak boleh begitu pada adikmu sendiri, ayo minta maaf" kata Yoshi memeluk Yukino

"naah ayo Yuno-chan, kau juga harus minta maaf pada kakak kembarmu" kata Yoshi membalikkan badan Yukino menghadap Yukio

"aku.. maafkan aku Yukio-kun" kata Yukino sambil membungkukkan badannya

"bagus.. anak pintar" kata Yoshi mengusap-usap kepala Yukino

"nah, sekarang giliranmu Yuo-chan"

"tidak akan. Aku tidak sudi minta maaf" kata Yukio sambil membuang muka dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"hei..

"..anak itu"

"mirip seseorang ya" ujar Ha-ha bersaudara sambil melirik Hiruma Youichi

"apa kalian lihat-lihat?!" kata Hiruma

"apa? Kau bllang apa Yuoo-chaaan?" kata Yoshi sambil meregangkan badannya, terlihat ia kesal dan mulai mengangkat tiang spanduk yang ada di dekatnya

.

Orang-orang di sana mulai ketakutan dengan amarah Hiruma Yoshi yang dapat menjadi monster kalau berurusan dengan benda di sekitarnya

.

"maafkan aku Yukino" kata Yukio sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam

"rupanya anak itu bisa takut juga" kata Monta yang baru lepas dari rasa stress karena perlakuan Yoshi sebelumnya

"siapa yang tidak takut dengan kekuatan seperti itu, dasar Monmon" kata Suzuna

"naah, kalau begitu kita berpisah di sini ya nona-nona dan tuan-tuan, sayounaraaa" kata Yoshi

.

Yoshi merangkul Hiruma dan Mamori yang ada di samping kanan-kiri nya meninggalkan adik kembarnya bersama mantan anggota DDB

.

"nee, Yukio-kun" panggil Yukino pada kakaknya

"apa?" jawab Yukio ketus

"bagaimana kalau kita membuat suatu permainan?"

"mainan apa?"

.

JIIIIT

.

Yukino menatap mantan anggota DDB dan otaknya mulai bekerja kemudian ia tersenyum

.

"Hihihi, bagaimana kalau kakak-kakak ini kita ajak bermain juga?" kata Yukino, tapi senyumannya ini sekilas seperti menyeringai

"baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya pikiran kita sama ya, Yukino?" kata Yukio yang juga ikut menatap mantan anggota DDB

'aku merasakan firasat yang amat sangat buruk' kata seluruh mantan anggota DDB dalam hati

-SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI-

.

"Monster Sialan! Kau itu selalu saja mengganggu kami!" kata Hiruma yang kesal pada kakaknya itu

"hahaha, jadi kau merasa waktu dengan pacarmu ini jadi berkurang yaa karena ada aku?" kata Yoshi dengan senyum jahilnya

"kalau iya kenapa, Monster Sialan?"

"Mou, Hiruma-kun, kau ini marah-marah terus" kata Mamori, wajahnya memerah karena Hiruma bilang waktu berduaannya di ganggu oleh Yoshi

"berisik Manajer Sialan!"

"Mamori-chaan, bolehkah aku minta tolong?" tanya Yoshi sambil tersenyum

"hm? Ada apa Yoshi-san?"

"belikan aku balon warna pink itu?" kata Yoshi masih dengan senyum manisnya

"hee? Untuk.. apa?" Tanya Mamori heran, tentu saja, seorang pria berusia 20 tahun minta dibelikan balon, berwarna pink pula..

.

"tentu saja untuk adikku tercinta ini" kata Yoshi sambil merangkul Hiruma

"Monster Sialan! Kau pikir aku senang dengan mainan sialan itu! Ku bunuh kau!" kata Hiruma yang sudah menggenggam Handgun yang ada di kantong blazer putihnya

"ahaha.." Mamori hanya tertawa ringan melihat kelakuan kakak kekasihnya itu

"eh, kalian berdua tunggu ya, aku mau beli Takoyaki dulu, kau mau apa Hiruma-kun, Yoshi-san?" kata Mamori menunjuk stand Takoyaki yang ada di seberang mereka

"terserah"

"aku mau Ringo Ame (Permen Apel) !" katya Yoshi dengan riangnya

"baiklah, kalian tunggu ya" kata Mamori sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju stand Takoyaki

.

Kemudian tidak ada yang saling berbicara, mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing sampai akhirnya Yoshi memulai pembicaraan

.

"Youichi" Yoshi memanggil Hiruma dengan nada serius sambil melihat-lihat stand yang berada di dekatnya

"Hn"

.

Kemudian datang Mamori dengan 2 bungkus Takoyaki dan 1 Ringo Ame di kedua tangannya, sebelum dia memanggil Hiruma dan Yoshi, dia bingung kenapa kedua orang ini sangat tenang dan dia memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan kedua saudara itu

.

"Youichi.. kita akan berangkat ke Amerika 2 hari lagi"

.

Lalu Hiruma menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya

.

"… Ya... Amerika"

.

.

"Ame...rika?" kata Mamori shock

.

.

Gomen yaa, kan rencananya di chapter ini adik kembar Hiruma mau punya 'permainan' khusus yang membuat anggota DDB kewalahan, Hiruma sama Yoshi mau battle game yang ada di matsuri, jadinya aku tunda di chapter depan.. maaf minnaaa

Nee, Nee, berhubung sebentar lagi UAS (Tidaaaaak!) saya mau hiatus dulu, huee sediih

Sampai bertemu next chapter!

Review ya Minnaa! Arigatou Gozaimasu! (^^)


	5. Chapter 5

SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI

CHAPTER 5

* * *

Hai, Minna-san~ kembali lagi dengan saya. Akhirnya setelah satu bulan lamanya UAS saya selesai juga, banzai~ Saya balas dendam jadi buat chapternya sampe 5,268 kata, ohohoho~ dan saya tidak sabar untuk publish, kekeke

selamat menikmati cerita ya

sebelumnya saya mau balas review nya Enryou, kalau yang lain sudah di balas lewat PM yaa

Enryou-san, terima kasih sudah mengikuti dan mereview fic saya, ini chapter 5 nya, selamat membaca yaa ^O^

* * *

SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI

"Hei! Tunggu! Kalian berdua belum membayar makanannya!"

"HIEE Maaf pak, maaf!" kata Sena sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam

"Ini saya yang membayar! Ah! Hiruma-kun, eh maksudku Yukio-kun, Yukino-chan! Tunggu!" kata Sena sambil menyodorkan sejumlah uang kepada penjaga stand

"Hei, jaga adikmu baik-baik!"

"HIEE iya! Maaf, maaf, maaf, maafkan kami" kata Sena sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Mukya! HIruma bersaudara itu kabur ke sana! Sena kau memotong lewat jalan itu! aku akan mengejar mereka dari sini!" kata Monta yang baru saja tiba di tempat Sena berdiri

.

Sena, Monta, sedang sibuk mengejar dua kembar Hiruma itu karena mereka berdua membeli suatu dari stand kemudian kabur begitu saja. Begitu juga dengan anggota ex-DDB lainnya, mereka semua kewalahan dengan sikap kembar Hiruma itu

.

"Hahaha, Yuo-kun, ayo kita ke sana, kita beli Ringo Ame yuk! Dango yang aku beli(?) tadi sudah habis"

"Tunggu, Yuno! Kau itu lari nya cepat sekali, kau tahu kan aku ini lemah dalam olahraga!" kata Yukio yang terengah-engah

"Ayo Yuoo, cepaaat!" kata Yukino sambil menarik-narik lengan Yukio

.

Mamori P.O.V

Youichi.. Amerika.. apa maksudnya ini?

.

"Manajer Sialan"

.

Siapa yang akan pergi ke Amerika?

.

"Manajer Sialan"

.

Apa itu Youichi? Berapa lama dia akan pergi? Kapan dia kembali? Atau jangan-jangan..

.

"Manajer Sialan!"

"Kyaa!" aku terkejut karena teriakan iblis satu ini hingga aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Aku kira ada hantu! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak di telingaku? Kau membuatku terkejut!"

"mana ada hantu di tempat seperti ini? Kau itu kenapa melamun?"

"ah? Ahaha iya benar juga ya, malahan hantu itu pasti takut padamu.. eh, tidak a-ada apa-apa kok, ahahahaha" kataku tertawa ringan, sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajahku pelan

"Mana Yoshi-san?" kata Mamori mengalihkan topik

"Mamori-chaaan, You-chaaan, sini sini!"

.

Yoshi-san melambai-lambaikan tangan kirinya tinggi-tinggi pada aku dan Youichi dengan ekspresi riangnya, sejak kapan dia berada di stand tembak itu? Mungkin ini karena aku terlalu sering melamun jadi tidak sadar kalau dia sudah menghambur kemana-mana. Haaah, Sifatnya itu sangat jauh berbeda dari Youichi

.

Normal P.O.V

"Yoshi-san, sedang apa di stand ini?" tanya Mamori sambil melihat-lihat orang yang sedang bermain tembak-menembak

"bermain" kata Yoshi dengan wajah senangnya

"You-chan, ayo kita tanding. Aku tantang kau sekarang juga" kata Yoshi lagi pada Hiruma

"Tch, malas" kata Hiruma sambil melihat-lihat ke sekitar nya, siapa tahu dia akan mendapat bahan ancaman baru.

"Hoo, jadi kau menyerah sebelum bertanding, You-chan, ohohoho, baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang menang" kata Yoshi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum licik

"Nah, MAMORI-CHAN, kau bisa memilih mana yang kau suka, aku akan ambilkan sebanyak yang kau mau" kata Yoshi sambil merangkul Mamori di sebelah kirinya dengan senyum manis

"eh? Aku?"

"Singkirkan tanganmu itu Monster Sialan!" kata Hiruma

"Bagaimana dengan boneka beruang warna cream itu? Wah lucunya, boneka itu memegang hati dengan tulisan 'LOVE'. Waah, sasaran empuk" kata Yoshi tanpa memerdulikan kata-kata adiknya tadi dan mulai mengokang senjata yang baru saja didapatkannya dari penjaga stand tadi

"eh? Tidak usah, Yoshi-san. Nanti merepotkan mu"

"tidak apa-apa, aku dengan senang hati akan memberikan itu untukmu, anggap saja itu hadiah dari ku, lagipula belum ada kan orang yang memberikan boneka seperti itu? Bahkan pacarmu pun sepertinya tidak peduli" kata Yoshi dengan senyuman yang semakin manis dan melirik Hiruma Youichi sekilas

.

"Monster Sialan! Aku terima tantanganmu! Hei kau orang sialan! Berikan senjata nya! Akan ku bantai stand mu"

"ba-baik! Ini silahkan!" kata penjaga stand itu ketakutan serta menyerahkan sebuah senjata pada Hiruma

"Manajer Sialan! Pegang senjata ku ini"

.

Hiruma menyodorkan senjata mainan itu pada Mamori dan membuka blazer putihnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Mamori. Kemudian ia mulai melipat kedua lengan kemeja panjangnya sampai sikut

.

"Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap untuk menangis karena kekalahan mu Monster Sialan! Kekeke"

.

SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI

.

"Kena kau!"

"Mou, Se-niichan! Lepaskan akuuu" kata Yukino memberontak karena Sena tiba-tiba menghentikan pelarian Yukino

"Ya~ Yukino-chan, kau tidak boleh lari-lari begitu, bagaimana kalau kalian tersesat?" kata Suzuna pada kembar Hiruma itu

"kami tidak akan tersesat Suzu-neechan. Ada Yuo-kun, dia pintar menghafal jalan" kata Yukino sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Yukio

"Kau itu tidak sopan! Aku ini kakak mu tahu!" kata Yukio sambil menepis tangan Yukino dari kepalanya

"Nee, Yuo-kun, ayo kita buat permainan!"

"Hayo kalian berdua mau main apa?" kata Suzuna curiga

"Hm..." kedua Hiruma itu sedang berpikir tentang permainan yang akan mereka mainkan

"Ah, Yuo-kun, kau bawa 'itu' kan?"

"itu?" kata anak-anak ex-DDB serempak

.

Yukio membuka bagian kiri rompi coklatnya

"ooh, ini maksud mu?"

"iya iya ayo kita maaaain"

.

Anggota ex-DDB pucat melihat anak panah yang biasa digunakan untuk bermain 'Dart', terpampang rapih di balik rompinya. Jumlahnya tidak hanya satu, tapi jumlahnya itu sangat banyak hingga menutupi seluruh bagian dalam rompi tersebut

.

"dia bilang..main?" kata Yukimitsu yang tersenyum miris

"Mukya! Alat apa itu? Banyak sekali! Mana mungkin bisa di buat mainan!" Monta berteriak histeris karena alat yang akan digunakan adalah dart

"tapi..Yuno-chan, apa yang akan menjadi sasarannya?" kata Yukio sambil melihat sekitarnya. Tanpa memerdulikan komentar para 'penjaga' nya

"ini, aku punya apel, oji-san dari stand ringo ame [permen apel] itu memberikannya padaku tadi" katanya sambil tersenyum

.

Entah sejak kapan di tangan Yukino tiba-tiba terdapat satu bungkus plastik berisi apel yang berjumlah banyak

.

"anak ini mirip dengan Hiruma" kata Toganou

.

Kemudian mereka semua mencari tempat yang agak sepi dari keramaian karena ditempat mereka berdiri tadi banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Di sana tempatnya lumayan sepi karena sedikit lebih jauh dari sana tapi masih berada dalam jangkauan festival

Kemudian Yukino meletakkan dua apel di meja yang dia pinjam dari stand sebelah dengan alasan ingin membuat suatu permainan menarik.

.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kakak-kakak sekalian mencobanya?" kata Yukio sambil menjulurkan sebuah dart ke Sena

"Eh? Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak pernah main ini sebelumnya" kata Sena

"berikan padaku, aku pasti bisa mengenai apel itu, hal mudah!" kata Kuroki bersemangat

"baiklah, ini silakan" kata Yukio sambil memberikan dart nya pada Kuroki

"Yosh, 1..2..3!"

.

TAP

.

Sebuah dart itu berhasil menancap di tengah-tengah apel. Kemudian Kuroki bersorak riang atas keberhasilannya

"Yeah! Jangan remehkan aku kalau bersangkutan dengan permainan!" kata Kuroki

"Wah, kau hebat Kuroki!" ujar Jumonji

"FUGO!"

"Tck, tck, tck.. itu hanya keberuntungan" kata Monta dengan angkuhnya

"apa kau bilang monyet?"

"Mukya! Aku bukan monyet dasar kalian bersaudara!"

"Hei, bukan kami yang bilang kalau kau monyet!" kata Jumonji dan Toganou

"dan.. kami bukan saudara!" kata Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou bersamaan

Kemudian keempat manusia itu berkelahi hanya karena hal sepele

"mou, kakak! Tidak usah berkelahi! Ayo kita lanjutkan mainnya!" bentak Yukino

"kalian harus lihat ini" kata Yukio sambil mengambil ancang-ancang

.

TAP

.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 2 detik, dart itu sudah menancap..tidak..menembus apel yang terletak di meja yang jaraknya 7 meter itu. Monta, Kuroki, Toganou, dan Jumonji yang baru menyelesaikan perkelahiannya terdiam melihat kejadian itu

.

"seperti Kid dari Seibu saja"

"Wooa! Keren! Lihat! Dart itu menembus apelnya!" kata Kurita senang

"FUGO!"

"anak ini.. benar-benar adiknya You-nii dan Yoshi-nii" kata Suzuna pucat

"Nee, Yuo-kun.. aku bosan, ganti permainannya" kata Yukino menarik-narik kemeja putih berompi coklat milik Yukio

"kamu ini cepat sekali bosan ya, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke festivalnya lagi?" kata Suzuna sambil tersenyum pada Yukino

"tidak mau.. aku maunya main.."

"memangnya kamu mau main apalagi?" kata Yukimitsu

"ah, aku punya ide" kata Yukino

.

Kemudian Yukino mengeluarkan sebuah kain persegi panjang berwarna hitam dari saku rok merah muda nya. Itu membuat anggota ex-DDB bingung, apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan kain hitam itu

.

"anoo.. itu penutup mata kan?" Tanya Sena

"Yup, benar!" kata Yukino dengan senyum girangnya

"untuk apa?" Tanya Monta

"untuk apa?" Yukino mengulang pertanyaan tadi dengan wajah bingung

"tentu saja untuk main dart dengan mata tertutup" kata Yukino

"tertutup?" kata Yukimitsu

"Yup, kali ini biar Yuo-kun saja yang main" kata Yukino sembari berjalan menuju tempat Yukio berdiri

"kenapa begitu?" kata Kurita

"kenapa begitu?" Yukino menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali mengulang pertanyaan tadi dengan wajah yang sama

"karena ini akan benar-benar menyenangkan" kata Yukino dengan senyum polosnya yang lebar

"menyenangkan..?" kata Suzuna

"hm! Yuoo-kun ayo pakai"

.

Kemudian Yukino memasangkan kain hitam itu di mata Yukio dan menginstruksikan Yukio untuk berjalan

.

"coba kau berjalan.." kata Yukino setelah menyelesaikan ikatannnya itu

"oke..hmm..Yuno..apa kau masih disana.. Yuno.."

.

Tiba-tiba kepala Yukio terbentur pohon ketika dia berjalan

…

"Huahahahaha!"

.

Monta dan tiga bersaudara itu tertawa lepas melihat Yukio membentur pohon. Sedangkan anggota ex-DDB yang lain hanya sweatdrop

.

"oke, berarti penutup mata itu benar-benar tidak ada celah untuk mengintip kan, kau berdiri di sini nanti aku instruksikan sasaranmu.." kata Yukino sambil memposisikan Yukio berdiri menghadap sasaran apel pertama tadi

".. nah sekarang.." Yukino tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi kemudian dia memandang Monta yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak karena adegan tadi, lalu Yukino tersenyum.. bukan senyum biasa.. kemudian berjalan menuju Monta

"Moooontaa-niichaaaan~" panggil Yukino dengan senyum manisnya

"eh?" kata Monta yang tiba-tiba menghentikan tawa nya dan terkejut karena dengan cara Yukino memanggil namanya, dia merasakan ada yang aneh

"aaayo kiiita bermaaaiiiin~"

"ma-main? Main apa? A-aku kan tidak bisa bermain dart Yukino-chan" kata Monta yang agak gugup ketika Yukino menggandeng (baca: menyeret) nya menuju meja tempat sasaran apel itu

"Mou, aku tidak menyuruh kakak bermain dart" kata Yukino, memposisikan Monta berdiri membelakangi pohon

'kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak?' ujar semua anggota ex-DDB termasuk Monta

"tapi kakak akan menjadi sasarannyaaa" kata Yukino tersenyum penuh kesenangan dan tiba-tiba mengikat Monta di pohon besar itu

"Mukyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Yukino-chan!"

"Hah?!" ucap Jumonji

"Haah?!" disambung Kuroki

"Haaah?!" dilanjut Toganou

"Anak ini sudah gila!" kata Ha-ha bersaudara bersamaan

"Mou, Monta-niichan jangan bergerak-gerak! Apelnya kan jadi jatuh" kata Yukino, dia mengambil dan menaruh apel yang jatuh tadi ke atas kepala Monta

"Yuno! Apa aku sudah boleh melemparkan dart nya?!" teriak Yukio dari kejauhan

"eh tidak! Jangan dulu Yuo-kun! Kau mau membunuhku? Aku sedang meletakkan apelnya di atas kepala Monta-niichan!"

"HIEE! Bagaimana ini!" teriak Sena

"Yuki-chan! Ayo berpikir! Apa yang harus kita lakukan!" teriak Suzuna pada Yukimitsu

"Mukyaa! Justru kau yang mau membunuhku! Tolong! Tolooong! Sena tolong aku! Yukimitsu-senpai! Suzuna! Komusubi! Jumonji! Kuroki! Toganou! Kurita-senpai! Musashi-senpai!"

.

Sementara yang lain sedang panik, sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan kedua anak itu, Musashi hanya diam pasrah karena ia tahu bahwa percuma menghentikan kedua anak ini tanpa kakak-kakaknya

.

"Mon-niichan! Jangan bergerak-gerak terus! Kau mau kalau anak panah itu menembus otak mu?" kata Yukino sambil mengeratkan ikatan tali pada pohon itu

…..

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening akibat kalimat yang dilontarkan anak berusia 10 tahun itu

"Kurita-san! Tolong hentikan Yukino sekarang!" teriak Yukimitsu kepada Kurita

"ba-baik!"

.

Yukino sudah kembali ke sisi Yukio untuk menginstruksikan arah sasarannya, sementara Monta yang diikat itu sudah 'tidak bernyawa' lagi karena stress. Di lain sisi Kurita sedang berlari menuju tempat Monta diikat di pohon itu, tapi Yukino menahan Kurita supaya tidak mengganggu permainan

.

"Mou, Ryou-niichan, kau tidak boleh melepaskan Monmon-niichan! Yuo-kun belum melempar dartnya!" kata Yukino, dia merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan Kurita yang sedang berlari menuju Monta

"ta-tapi Yukino-chan.."

"Mukyaaa! Anak itu akan segera melempar dartnya! Kurita-senpai, toloooong!" teriak Monta histeris melihat Yukio yang matanya ditutup oleh penutup mata sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan dartnya

.

TAP

.

Semua anggota ex-DDB terdiam melihat Yukio yang sudah melempar dart, waktu terasa berhenti melihat dart itu yang jaraknya hanya 3 centi dari telinga kanan Monta

.

"Waah, Yuo-kun, kau gagal, dart nya hampir mengenai telinga kanan Monmon-niichan" kata Yukino

"Apa? Gagal? Tentu saja, itu karena ini pertama kalinya aku melempar dart dengan penutup mata" kata Yukio sambil mengintip dari penutup matanya itu

.

Sekali lagi, seluruh mantan anggota DDB tak berkutik akan kata-kata anak laki-laki ini

.

"baiklah, akan kucoba lagi" kata Yukio kembali memasang penutup mata itu dan mengambil sebuah dart dari balik rompi cokelat nya

"HIEE! Monta! Dia bisa mati!" teriak Sena yang mulai panik

"Kurita, cepat hentikan dia!" kata Musashi

"i-iya"

.

Ketika Kurita ingin melanjutkan pertolongannya, Yukino kembali menghadangnya. Kali ini Yukino menahan tubuh Kurita yang berat dan besar itu layaknya para lineman yang sedang bertanding

.

BRUG

.

"Kurita! Ini bukan waktunya untuk bermain-main" teriak Ha-ha bersaudara bersamaan yang kesal melihat Kurita yang mengalah pada anak kecil, melihat Kurita yang jatuh dalam waktu singkat

"Kurita-san, Monta dalam keadaan bahaya, kau harus segera hentikan anak itu!" kata Yukimitsu

"ti-tidak!" teriak Kurita yang sedang mencoba berdiri

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku tidak bermain-main. Aku sudah menggunakan seluruh tenagaku pada Yukino-chan"

.

-SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI-

.

"kekeke, aku menang"

.

Hiruma tertawa puas karena berhasil mengalahkan Yoshi di stand tembak-menembak

.

"Haah, baiklah, ku akui aku kalah" kata Yoshi menghela napas

"kau curang Hiruma-kun" kata Mamori

"apa kau bilang? Aku tidak curang"

"iya, kau curang, kau menggunakan senjata milikmu sendiri untuk menghabisi semua yang ada disini. Peraturannya sebenarnya kan memakai senjata mainan itu Hiruma-kun!"

"senjata itu tidak enak, lebih baik pakai punyaku saja, lebih praktis. Senjata milikku juga senjata mainan"

"Haah, baiklah, terserah kau saja" kata Mamori yang menyerah

"Oi, Manajer Sialan"

"aku punya nama Hiruma-kun!"

"ini ambil" kata Hiruma sambil melempar sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih yang berukuran kecil. Bentuk dan warnanya sangat mirip dengan kostum kelinci yang Hiruma pakai di Festival Olahraga Deimon (silakan lihat Anime Ep. 65 dan Manga Chap. 129 bagi yang belum lihat)

"waah, lucunya, terima kasih Hiruma-kun" kata Mamori tersenyum riang dan memeluk boneka kelinci itu dengan kedua tangannya

"Apa kau tidak memberikannya ke Yukino-chan?" Tanya Mamori. Belum sempat Hiruma menjawab, Yoshi sudah menyela terlebih dahulu

"Ma-mo-ri-chaaan~ lihat teddy bear ini, lucu kan?" kata Yoshi mengeja nama Mamori dan memperlihatkan sebuah boneka teddy bear berukuran besar berwarna cream yang di bungkus dengan plastik bening yang tingginya kira-kira sepinggang Mamori

"wah, iya lucu, besar sekali, apa ini untuk Yukino-chan?"

"tidak, aku membelinya untuk mu" kata Yoshi sambil memberikan boneka teddy bear itu, dan itu membuat Hiruma kesal karena hadiah yang ia berikan pada Mamori dengan yang diberikan Yoshi, perbedaannya terlalu jauh

"untuk..ku? tapi.." kata Mamori, lalu pandangannya beralih ke Hiruma yang sedang menahan rasa kesalnya tapi raut wajah itu tidak dapat terbaca jelas karena ia ahli dalam menggunakan poker face

"apa? Ambil saja, boneka itu juga tidak akan membunuhmu kan" kata Hiruma seolah-olah dia tidak peduli

"ambil lah, aku akan sedih kalau kau tidak mau menerima boneka ini" kata Yoshi dengan senyum manisnya sambil menyodorkan plastik berisi boneka beruang itu

"ah, iya, baik.. terima kasih Yoshi-san" kata Mamori sambil tersenyum

.

Lalu Yoshi melirik adiknya dengan pandangan mengejek, mata itu seperti mengatakan bahwa 'keh, hanya itu yang bisa kau berikan pada pacarmu?'. Hiruma Youichi pun terkejut melihat tingkah kakaknya itu dan tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Tapi ia tetap bersabar untuk tidak termakan oleh amarahnya sendiri dan mereka pergi meninggalkan stand tembak-menembak itu

.

Kemudian Yoshi dan Hiruma melanjutkan pertarungannya dengan bergabung pada permainan lain, seperti memancing yoyo air, Kingyo Sukui, memancing ikan mas dengan jaring kertas, mengambil bola yang sedang mengapung di dalam air dengan menggunakan sendok, dan semua permainan itu berhasil dimenangkan oleh Hiruma... dengan cara sesuka dia tentunya

.

"Hm... main apa lagi ya, pokoknya aku harus memenangkan permainan selanjutnya" kata Yoshi sambil melihat-lihat sekitar

"kekeke, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku Monster Sialan" kata Hiruma

"tentu saja kau menang terus! Kau curang You!"

"curang apanya? aku menggunakan jaring kertas"

"tapi sebelumnya kau menembaki ikan-ikan yang ada di kolam itu sampai mengapung dulu!"

"berisik Monster Sialan! Yang penting aku menang, kekeke"

"sudah.. kalian berdua ini tidak ada hentinya berdebat" sela Mamori

.

Kemudian seorang perempuan berusia sekitar 30 tahun menyapa Mamori dengan wajah khawatir

.

"permisi nona.."

"iya, ada apa bu?"

"apa anda melihat anak ini di sekitar sini?" ujar ibu tersebut sambil menjulurkan selembar foto, foto itu menggambarkan seorang anak laki-laki berkisar usia 5 tahun

"hm.. tidak, memangnya ada apa bu?"

"tadi saya baru saja melihat-lihat barang diskon di sana dengan anak saya tapi tiba-tiba anak saya hilang entah ke mana, saya khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan dia"

"biar aku bantu mencarinya-"

"tidak usah Mamori-chan" kata Yoshi sambil tersenyum

"tapi kita harus membantu ibu i-"

"biar aku dan You yang mencarinya" sela Yoshi

"You, kalau aku menang kau harus berjanji satu hal"

"Baiklah, kalau aku menang kau harus jadi budak sialan ku, kekeke. Apa taruhan mu?"

"Biarkan aku dan Mamori jadi sepasang kekasih untuk hari ini" kata Yoshi dengan polosnya, Mamori yang mendengarnya pun shock

"He-hei, ini bukan ajang permainan!" teriak Mamori, wajahnya pun berubah merah

"Seenaknya saja kau bicara Monster Sialan!"

"hei, kau pun juga seenaknya saja!"

"Tch! Baiklah, tapi awas kalau kau macam-macam, kalau kau kalah, kau akan jadi budak ku seumur hidupmu"

"Roger, boss!" kata Yoshi sambil hormat

"permisi ibu, boleh kami lihat foto anak ibu tadi?" kata Mamori

"ini silakan" kata ibu tadi sambil menjulurkan selembar foto

"hm, baiklah.. Ayo kita berpencar, Mamori-chan kau mau ikut?"

"Iya, aku juga akan mencari anak itu dengan ibu ini"

"Nona, tuan, saya mohon bantuan anda"

.

Kemudian mereka bertiga berpencar ke arah yang berbeda-beda

.

Yoshi P.O.V

Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat menemukan anak itu, aku tidak mau jadi budak Youichi. Lihat saja You, aku akan menang! Tapi, sulit juga untuk mencari anak kecil di keramaian seperti ini, mungkin aku tanya saja pada orang-orang di sini

.

"Permisi Nona"

"Ah iya ada a…pa?"

.

Kenapa dengan perempuan ini? Kenapa wajahnya shock seperti itu, atau sepertinya dia terpesona dengan senyumku, hahaha

.

"apa anda pernah melihat anak ini?" kataku sambil memberikannya selembar foto

"Hm… sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.."

"Benarkah?! Di mana?"

"Eh?! di sana, di dekat danau itu kan ada stand makanan, mungkin dia masih di sana kalau tidak salah" kata perempuan ini, menjawabnya malu-malu sekali, seperti Yuno saja

"hm, baiklah, terima kasih ya"

.

Hiruma P.O.V

Tch, susah juga mencari anak kecil sialan itu di tempat ramai seperti ini, mungkin aku harus mengaktifkan senjata ku ini supaya orang-orang sialan ini menyingkir, kekeke

Tapi tidak akan berguna juga kalau anak kecil sialan itu juga ikut kabur. Aku melihat sebuah bangku taman panjang di stand dekat danau, biar ku cari lewat laptop ku saja sambil duduk di sana

Setelah aku duduk di bangku itu, ku buka laptop untuk melihat CCTV yang aku pasang di seluruh Saikyoudai ini dan akhirnya aku menemukan anak kecil sialan itu berada di dekat danau, kekeke mudah sekali

.

Mamori P.O.V

"Bagaimana ibu bisa terpisah tadi?"

"iya, saya sedang melihat-lihat barang diskon di sana, saking ramainya saya tidak sadar kalau anak saya sudah menghilang, kasihan anak itu, dia tidak tahan kalau tidak ada saya disampingnya"

"tenang saja bu, kalau kita mencarinya bersama-sama pasti akan ketemu, apalagi anak laki-laki itu, mereka pasti dapat menemukannya" kata ku sambil tersenyum manis

"iya, terima kasih nak. Anak laki-laki itu, mereka itu bersaudara ya?" tanya ibu itu

"iya bu, hahaha maaf kalau sikap mereka seperti itu"

"tidak apa-apa, saudara memang begitu kan? Selalu saja bertengkar, tapi nanti juga akan baikkan sendiri"

.

Aku hanya tersenyum begitu ibu itu selesai bicara

.

"mereka itu orang baik ya, apa anak berkacamata itu pacar mu?"

"eh? Bu-bukan, dia bukan pacarku" aaaaa aku yakin wajahku ini pasti memerah

"hm? Kenapa? Dia cukup tampan, sepertinya dia juga akan menjadi suami yang baik untuk mu" goda ibu itu

"ti-tidak, aku saja baru bertemu dengan dia" aku kebingungan mencari alasan yang tepat untuk ibu ini

"hm… berarti anak berambut pirang itu pacarmu ya? Aku rasa dia juga akan menjadi suami yang baik"

"iya, tapi kami kan masih kuliah bu… ah kenapa tidak kita tanya orang sekitar sini bu?" kataku mengubah topik, aku malu kalau membicarakan Youichi sebagai pacarku

"permisi… apa anda pernah melihat anak ini?"

.

Normal P.O.V

Di dekat danau yang ada di festival itu, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk di pinggir danau sambil terisak-isak

.

"ibu… ibu ada di mana.."

.

Anak kecil itu terlihat begitu ketakutan ketika tiba-tiba ada seekor ular yang menghampirinya

"Tolong! Ada ular! Ibu! Huaaaa"

.

DOR

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan di sana, ular yang hampir menggigit anak kecil itu mati seketika karena peluru karet milik senjata itu

.

"Huaaaa ibuu! Aku takut! Huaaa"

.

Anak kecil itu menangis sekencang-kencangnya karena kemunculan Hiruma dan Yoshi dengan pandangan saling membunuh satu sama lain

.

"Kekeke, aku menang, Monster Sialan"

"tidak You, aku yang duluan ada di sini. Lihat, aku melemparkan batu pada ular itu" kata Yoshi sambil menunjuk batu yang ada di dekat ular itu

"Tapi ular sialan itu mati karena peluru ku!"

"Tujuan kita untuk menemukan anak itu, jadi aku yang datang duluan sebelum kau dan aku menang, ohohoho~"

"tidak! Aku yang duluan ada di sini! Kemenangan ini jadi milikku!"

"Hiruma-kun, Yoshi-san, hentikan kalian berdua!"

.

Perdebatan kedua anak laki-laki ini berhenti ketika ada suara seorang perempuan yang membuat mereka diam

.

"kalian ini kenapa membuat anak itu menangis?"

"dia yang mulai duluan! Aku sudah menemukan anak sialan itu sebelum dia, tapi tidak mengaku"

"enak saja! Aku yang menemukan anak kecil ini!"

"sudah hentikan kalian berdua, kali ini tidak ada yang menang ataupun kalah, kalian berdua seri" omel Mamori

"baiklah" kata Hiruma dan Yoshi bersamaan

.

"Rei-chan! Ya ampun dari mana saja kau? Ibu mencarimu tahu" kata Ibu itu sembari berlari dan kemudian memeluk anaknya

"huaaa ibu aku takut, kakak itu akan membunuhku, huaaa"

"tidak Rei, kakak itu justru membantu ibu mencarimu"

"benarkah?"

"Iya, kami membantu ibu mu untuk mencarimu. Maaf ya kalau kakak ini menakutimu" kata Mamori sambil tersenyum

"terima kasih ya kak"

"Nona, tuan, sekali lagi terima kasih ya nak sudah membantu saya, kami permisi"

"Iya, sama-sama bu, daaah" Kata Mamori sambil melambaikan tangannya pada anak dan ibu itu, kemudian kembali menghadap Hiruma dan Yoshi yang ada di belakangnya

"sekarang kalian berbaikan" kata Mamori berkacak pinggang

"berbaikan? Tidak mau!" kata Hiruma

"Youichi!" bentak Mamori

"Tch"

"jabat tangan"

.

Kemudian Hiruma menjulurkan tangan kirinya untuk menjabat tangan Yoshi, Yoshi pun membalas jabatan tangan itu

.

"Nah, kalau begini kan rasanya damai, bisa kan kalian berdua berhenti berdebat" kata Mamori sambil berjalan kembali ke festival itu

"Ayo, You, mau sampai kapan kau diam di sana? Kau mau aku ambil Mamori?" kata Yoshi sambil menyeringai

.

-SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI-

.

"Mou, kalian berdua, tunggu aku! Boneka-boneka ini menghalangi pandanganku"

.

Mamori sedang berlari-lari kecil menyusul Hiruma Youichi dan Yoshi. Karena Mamori tidak dapat melihat kedepan tiba-tiba ia tersandung batu dan kehilangan keseimbangan hingga terjatuh. Tapi sebelum dia menyentuh tanah, Mamori merasakan tangan seseorang yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Rupanya Yoshi sudah menolong Mamori terlebih dahulu. Lalu setelah dia membantu Mamori berdiri, ia melihat adiknya yang masih tidak berkutik ditempatnya tadi. Kemudian Yoshi memberikan pandangan 'kau saja tidak dapat melindungi pacarmu sendiri'. Hal itu pun membuat Hiruma Youichi semakin tidak dapat menahan rasa kesalnya

.

"Hiruma-kun" panggil Mamori

"apa?"

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"justru aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu"

"tenang, aku baik-baik saja" kata Mamori dengan senyum malaikatnya

"Tch"

"Hiruma-kun, bawakan boneka ku ini"

"tidak mau"

"ayolaah"

"tidak, mana ada anak laki-laki membawa boneka!"

"sini, biar kubawakan boneka kelincinya, Mamori-chan" kata Yoshi kemudian ia mengambil boneka kelinci yang ada di pelukan Mamori

"ah, terima kasih banyak Yoshi-san" kata Mamori tersenyum

"bukan masalah, hanya boneka" kata Yoshi membalas senyum Mamori. Lalu melirik Hiruma dengan pandangan 'memenuhi permintaan mudah saja, tidak bisa' dan menyeringai

.

Sudah tiga kali Hiruma Yoshi, kakaknya membuat dia terganggu, sangat terganggu dengan pandangan mengejek kakaknya. Lalu dia merebut boneka beruang yang ada di tangan Mamori

.

"Hiruma-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"kau menyuruhku untuk membawanya, bukan?"

"tapi tadi kau bilang tidak mau"

"cerewet"

.

Mamori menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia kesal pada Hiruma yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan cerewet

.

"sudahlah Mamori-chan, biar Youichi saja yang bawa boneka itu" kata Yoshi tersenyum dan membawa boneka kelinci itu dengan kedua tangannya

.

Selama perjalanan orang-orang terkejut melihat sang iblis Saikyoudai itu menggendong sebuah boneka beruang berukuran besar dan pandangan orang-orang itu membuat Hiruma tidak nyaman dan memberikan boneka itu pada Mamori kemudian ia mengokang senjatanya dan bersiap menembak siapapun yang memandang dirinya membawa boneka beruang

.

"apa kalian lihat-lihat orang sialan!" teriak Hiruma pada orang-orang yang memandanginya tadi

.

Orang-orang di sana ada beberapa yang lari ketakutan dan menundukkan kepalanya ketika Hiruma mulai meneriaki mereka

.

"Hiruma-kun, kau itu apa-apaan sih?" kata Mamori mulai menahan Hiruma supaya tidak mengamuk

"Hahahaha! You, You, kau itu kenapa? Malu eh dilihat banyak orang? Sebenarnya kau sangat menyukai boneka beruang sejak kecil kan?"

"diam kau Monster Sialan! Sejak kapan aku menyukai boneka sialan itu!"

"Hiruma-kun, sudah hentikan, ayo kita jalan saja"

"Tch"

.

Kemudian Hiruma berjalan lebih dahulu dan meninggalkan Mamori dan Yoshi. Yoshi mengajak Mamori untuk menyusul Hiruma

.

"Maaf ya Anezaki, dia memang selalu merepotkan"

"Ane-zaki?"

"kenapa? Kau lebih suka aku memanggilmu dengan Mamori?"

"eh, yah, itu terserah padamu"

"aku hanya senang menggoda dia, kau jarang-jarang kan melihat dia cemburu, hahaha"

.

Lalu Mamori teringat dengan pembicaraan Hiruma dan Yoshi tentang Amerika tadi dan menanyakannya pada Yoshi

.

"hm.. Yoshi-san"

"apa?" kata Yoshi sambil melirik Mamori di ujung matanya

"…a…rika.."

"Haah? Ucapkan lebih keras, aku tidak bisa mendengar" kata Yoshi

"apa.. Youichi akan pergi ke Amerika?" kata Mamori, matanya menatap mata emerald Yoshi

.

Yoshi terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, bagaimana Mamori bisa tahu tentang pembicaraan Amerika itu. Lalu Yoshi hanya tersenyum menatap Mamori dan mendorong Mamori untuk jalan menyusul Hiruma

.

"pergilah.. nikmati festival ini bersama pacarmu itu, aku tidak akan menganggu kalian" kata Yoshi dengan senyum tulusnya, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mamori

.

Mamori memutar arah badannya yang tadi membelakangi Hiruma sekarang menghadap Hiruma yang mulai menjauh. Kemudian kembali memutar badannya untuk berbicara pada Yoshi

.

"bagaimana dengan...

"... Yoshi-san?"

"apa.. dia.. hilang? Boneka kelinci dan beruang itu juga hilang…" Mamori sweatdrop begitu dia membalikkan badannya, Yoshi sudah tidak berada dibelakangnya dan sudah beranjak entah kemana. Kemudian Mamori berlari-lari kecil menyusul Hiruma yang semakin menjauh

"Hiruma-kun! Tunggu aku" kata Mamori sambil berlari mengejar Hiruma

"hm.. mana Monster Sialan itu?" Tanya Hiruma, ia heran kenapa aniki sialannya itu sudah tidak menganggu lagi

"tidak tahu, tadi dia menyuruhku untuk menyusulmu tiba-tiba dia menghilang"

"Boneka sialan itu mana?"

"tidak tahu, aku rasa dia membawa boneka kelinci dan boneka beruang itu juga"

.

Selama Mamori dan Hiruma melihat-lihat festival itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari speaker di sekitar area festival

.

"Konbawa minna-san, apa kabar semuanya? Saya Koharu Hikari akan menemani anda untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Bagaimana festival kalian? Menyenangkan bukan? Kalian pasti bingung, aneh ya, padahal ini adalah festival, tapi di sini seperti siaran radio saja, hehe.. supaya festival ini tidak terlalu sepi, bagaimana kalau kita memutar lagu? Umm.. yang pertama adalah Complication dari Rookie is Punk'd. Selamat menikmati semuanya. Untuk readers silakan mendengarkan lagu ini juga"

.

_Nakidashisou na kao de ureu hikui sora (meratapi langit dengan wajah seakan ingin menangis)_

_Suru koto mo naku toki o kezuru (tanpa melakukan apapun, terasa teriris sesaat)_

_Hakidashu ba no nai omoi o nomikonde (menelan pikiran itu tanpa ada tempat untuk diluapkan)_

_Iradachi majiri no tsuba o haku (aku meludahkan semua itu bercampur dengan kejengkelan hati)_

_._

_Nanimokamo ga kowaresou na fuan daite asu ni obie (menakuti hari esok di mana aku memeluk kegelisahan yang akan  
hilang)_

_Asatte bakka miteta tte kotae wa denai koto datte wakatteru (dan hanya melihat hari lusa yang tidak akan memberikanku jawaban. Aku tahu itu)_

_._

_Kagirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani o egaku? (Hari esok seperti kanvas kosong yang meluas tidak terhingga, apa yang harus aku gambar didalamnya?)_

_Genjitsu ga someyuku makkura na ashita ni nani o egaku? ( realita mulai menodai kanvas hitam, apa yang harus aku gambar di atasnya?)_

Baik Hiruma maupun Mamori sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri mendengar lagu tersebut

.

Mamori P.O.V

Youichi... kenapa dia tidak memberitahu ku tentang kepergiannya ke Amerika? Apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku kalau dia meninggalkan aku serta teman-temannya di sini?

.

"Manajer Sialan"

.

Apa dia akan benar-benar pergi ke Amerika? Tanpa memberitahu teman-temannya?

.

"Manajer Sialan"

.

Aku tidak mau kalau dia pergi, tapi apa dia akan berubah pikiran?

.

"Mamori"

.

Tapi- eh- kudengar ada yang memanggilku, siapa itu?

.

"Hiruma-kun, apa kau memanggilku?"

"iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak… tidak kenapa-kenapa" kata ku sambil mengeluarkan senyum termanis ku

"kau itu aneh sekali, kau baik-baik saja?"

.

Eh apa dia menanyakan keadaanku? Apa dia baru saja mengkhawatirkan aku?

.

"siapa yang khawatir pada mu"

"eh, khawatir? Kau, kau membaca pikiranku?!"

"siapa yang membaca pikiran mu dasar monster sus, wajahmu itu jelek sekali tahu! Kekeke, tanpa membaca pikiranmu juga aku tahu dari ekspresi terkejut wajah bodoh mu, kekeke"

"Mou, Hiruma-kun, kau ja-"

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan kanan ku di genggam oleh tangan Hiruma, dan ini membuat wajahku memanas

"Ayo, kau kan belum melihat-lihat isi festival ini, daritadi hanya mengikuti aku dan Monster Sialan itu"

"i-iya"

.

Normal P.O.V

Hiruma dan Mamori kembali menyusuri festival itu, mereka sama-sama menikmati festival itu, sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang lain

.

"Hiruma-kun, ayo kita cari yang lain" kata Mamori sambil menarik tangan Hiruma yang masih menggenggam tangannya

"Hn"

.

Kemudian mereka sampai di stand Ringo Ame dan menemukan suara keributan di dekat sana

.

"Hiruma-kun, ada apa di sana?"

"Ma-mo-ri-chan~, apa kabar?" tiba-tiba Yoshi datang di belakang mereka dengan boneka beruang dan boneka kelinci di kedua tangannya

"Yoshi-san, darimana saja? Kau menghilang begitu cepat tadi"

"ahaha, maaf Mamori-chan, tadi aku ada urusan"

"Mukyaaa! Tolong aku!"

"eh itu suara Monta, kenapa minta tolong?"

.

Kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan menuju suara teriakan Monta. Begitu sampai di lokasi terlihat Monta yang di ikat di pohon dengan apel di atas kepalanya, Yukino yang sedang menahan Kurita kembali, dan Yukio yang bersiap melemparkan dart

.

"oh tidak, aku harus hentikan sekarang juga" kata Mamori mulai berlari tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika mendengar teriakan Yoshi

"Yuo! Yuno!" teriak Yoshi, lalu aksi kedua anak itu berhenti mendengar teriakan kakaknya

"eh ada Yoshi-niichan! Hai Niichan, bagaimana jalan-jalan mu?" kata Yukino dengan senyum manisnya

"Ma-mamori-neechan, tolong hentikan mereka berdua, Monta bisa terluka" kata Sena

"kenapa tidak kalian hentikan?" kata Mamori

"Itu, kekuatan Kurita-san tidak cukup untuk menghentikannya, tenaganya terlalu hebat untuk ukuran anak sekecil itu" jelas Yukimitsu

"apa maksudmu?"

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentuman keras yang menyebabkan tanah di sekitar situ bergoyang

.

"Mamo-nee lihat saja itu! Kuri-pon jatuh akibat dorongan Yukino-chan" kata Suzuna

.

Mamori shock melihat anak sekecil itu dapat melayangkan Kurita bertubuh seberat 155 kilogram. Kemudian Yoshi turun tangan untuk menghentikan anak-anak itu. Sementara Hiruma hanya terkekeh geli melihat Monta yang hampir pingsan

.

"Hei anak sialan! Berikan dart itu padaku" kata Hiruma menghampiri Yukio

"eh? Youichi-nii mau mencoba?"

"kekeke, lihat, aku akan mengenai apel itu"

"Mukyaa! Hiruma-san! Jangan!" teriak Monta memohon-mohon

"Hiruma-kun, jangan! Kasihan Monta" kata Mamori sambil menghentikan tangan Hiruma yang hampir melempar dart itu

"Tch, padahal baru saja mau mulai" kata Hiruma menurunkan dart itu kembali

"Yuo, Yuno, hentikan sekarang juga" kata Yoshi serius

"Mou, niichan, kenapa?"

"kau mau kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu terjadi lagi? Kalian mau berurusan dengan polisi lagi?"

* * *

Yaa minna, akhirnya selesai juga chap 5. Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang masih mengikuti fic saya ini. Dan sepertinya chap 6 itu last chapter, hiks... Di sana kita akan tahu apa Hiruma akan pergi ke Amerika atau tidak, kekeke

dan untuk translate lirik lagu itu, kalau readers kurang paham, readers bisa tanya sama Prof. Dr. Mbah Google ya, soalnya saya aja setengah mati translatenya T-T tapi saya paham sama maksud lagunya.. lagunya sedih T-T

Jaa mata nee sampai ketemu di chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI

CHAPTER 6

Nyaa Shinnen Omedetou minna *telat. Akhirnya last chapter update juga, horeeee.. \^0^\ /^0^/ Huaa. Sedih juga ya ini last chapter T-T. Habisnya saya juga bingung mau Dipanjang-panjangin ceritanya tapi nggak punya ide. Oh ya, sebenernya bukan last chapter sih.. yang benar-benar last ya ada di next chapter.

Saya mau balas review untuk yang tidak login. Kalau yang lain sudah di balas lewat PM ya

Guest: hehe makasih ya pujiannya, ini chapter 6 nya, selamat membaca :D

* * *

"Yuno, Yuo, ayo cepat minta maaf dengan teman-teman You-chan dan Mamo-chan, terutama Monta-kun" kata Yoshi dengan wajah serius dan kedua tangan di lipat di depan dadanya

"Maafkan kami" kata Yukino dan Yukio sambil membungkukkan badannya, tentu saja di paksa Yoshi

"Mukya! Kalian berdua hampir membunuh ku kau tahu?!"

"Monta! Tenanglah" kata Sena yang menahan-nahan Monta supaya tidak mengamuk lebih jauh setelah ikatan di pohon itu di lepas oleh Musashi

"Sudah Monta, maafkan saja mereka ya?" bujuk Mamori

"Ahem, karena ini permintaan Mamori-san, jadi kalian berdua aku maafkan" kata Monta sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seperti Yoshi

"Hm, Yoshi-san, tadi kau bilang berurusan dengan polisi, apa itu hanya sekedar gertakan untuk mereka?" tanya Yukimitsu

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak, mereka berdua ini benar-benar berurusan dengan polisi Amerika, sampai-sampai aku kerepotan mengurusi masalah mereka karena  
orang tua kami sedang pergi keluar negeri dan aku juga tidak mau skripsi ku terganggu oleh masalah-masalah apapun, jadi waktu itu aku minta tolong Youichi untuk mengatasi masalah itu" jelas Yoshi

"Memangnya masalah apa yang mereka buat?" Tanya Kuroki dan Togano

"Hm.. Dulu kan kami tinggal di Amerika, waktu itu mereka berdua melukai anak-anak seumuran mereka, yah bisa di bilang teman sekolah mereka, sampai tulang tangannya retak parah, lalu anak itu pindah sekolah keesokan harinya"

…

"Maka dari itu aku segera menghentikan permainan mereka berdua ini, kalau tidak satu nyawa bisa melayang, apalagi dart itu lebih tajam dari yang kalian bayangkan" kata Yoshi dengan nada riang, senyum polos tergambar di wajahnya dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke atas, tanda dia mengucapkan angka satu

'monster.. keluarga monster..' batin anggota ex-DDB

"Itu kan gara-gara anak nakal itu mengejek Youichi-niichan dan Yoshi-niichan, mereka bilang Youichi-niichan dan Yoshi-niichan itu orang yang sangat jahat, bahkan sampai pernah membunuh orang.." kata Yukino, matanya berkaca-kaca ketika menceritakan kakaknya di fitnah anak-anak seumuran mereka

"Membunuh..?" kata Sena sweatdrop

"Tapi kau tahu kan kalau anak-anak itu tidak benar Yuno, mereka kan hanya bercanda" kata Yoshi sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepala Yukino

"Niichan kan orang baik, apalagi Youichi-niichan, dia selalu menemani aku tidur dulu kalau aku takut dan Yoshi-niichan tidak ada di rumah atau sibuk, membacakan aku cerita sebelum tidur, merawat aku kalau sakit, juga dia selalu menemani aku bermain permainan yang kami buat.." Yukino terus menceritakan kebaikan Hiruma Youichi semasa kecilnya. Ketika Yukino menceritakan kejadian-kejadian baik Hiruma, mereka ikut membayangkan perlakuan Hiruma membacakan cerita untuk anak kecil, merawat anak kecil waktu sakit. Mereka juga membayangkan jenis 'permainan' apa yang sewaktu kecil mereka lakukan, mereka membayangkan Hiruma mengajarkan Yukino dan Yukio bermain dart pisau dengan bayangan Hiruma tertawa setan.

Kemudian pandangan tidak percaya mereka semua menuju Hiruma Youichi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan Mamori disampingnya. Mata mereka semua mengatakan 'itu tidak mungkin!'

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat?" kata Hiruma ketus

"Hihihi, kau itu lucu ya Hiruma-kun" kata Mamori

"Sepertinya kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik kelak" Goda Mamori dan tersenyum di akhir kalimat

…

"Eh, apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Mamori karena tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening

"Mamo-nee~ seperti nya kau menginginkan You-nii jadi suami mu yaaa~"

"Apa? Benarkah? Mamo-neechan akan jadi kakak ipar ku? Horeee" teriak Yukino senang

"Yuo-kun, apa kau dengar? Kita akan segera punya kakak ipar" kata Yukino sambil menarik-narik baju saudara kembarnya

"Heeh? Secepat itu kah?" kata Yukio heran

"Nee, Yoshi-niichan, untuk merayakan pernikahan Mamo-neechan dan You-niichan ayo kita beli hanabi!" kata Yukino sambil menarik-narik lengan kemeja Yoshi

Mamori shock, Hiruma diam, Suzuna senang yang lainnya hanya tertawa ringan kecuali Monta yang pundung di dekat pohon

"Waa, Hanabi! Yukino-chan, Yukio-kun, ayo kita lihat hanabi! Ayo Komusubi" kata Kurita

"FUGO"

"Hanabi? Ah ya benar juga, ayo semuanya, kita ke lapangan sepak bola untuk melihat pesta hanabi" ajak Yoshi, kemudian mereka semua berjalan beramai-ramai menuju lapangan sepak bola Saikyoudai yang memang sengaja digunakan untuk merayakan pesta kembang api di akhir acara oleh panitia festival layaknya konvoi geng motor

"Yoshi-nii"

"Hm? Ada apa Suzuna?"

"kenapa kau membawa boneka?" katanya sambil menunjuk boneka beruang dan kelinci yang ada pada Yoshi, antena di kepalanya mulai bergerak-gerak tidak jelas

"Ini milik Mamori-chan, yang kelinci dari Youichi lalu yang beruang ini dari ku" kata Yoshi sambil mengangkat kedua boneka itu

"Hoo, You-nii romantis juga rupanya" kata Suzuna

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

"Apa kalian Hah-hah?" kata Hiruma ketus

"eh.. tidak" ujar Ha-ha bersaudara kompak

"Mukyaa! Lihat saja, aku akan dapatkan boneka yang lebih besar dari itu!" kata Monta, Sena pun hanya tertawa ringan mendengarkan temannya satu ini

"Waah, yang kelinci itu mirip dengan kostum kelinci milik Hiruma waktu festival olahraga" kata Kurita

"Beruangnya besaaar, Yoshi-niichan, untuk ku mana?" kata Yukino

"Maaf aku tidak beli, kita beli kembang api saja ya?" kata Yoshi

"Baiiik"

"Ah, maaf Yoshi-san, aku lupa, biar aku bawa bonekanya" kata Mamori

"Tidak usah Mamo-chan, biar aku saja, atau kita titipkan saja pada paman penjual Takoyaki itu?" kata Yoshi sambil berjalan ke stand Takoyaki dan menitipkan kedua boneka itu

"Dia itu menyarankan tapi memutuskan sendiri" kata Jumonji heran

"Yoshi-niichan! Lihat! Itu kembang api nya ada banyak! Kita beli semuanya ya? Ya? Ya?" kata Yukino antusias

"Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli semuanya Yuno-chan, kita beli secukupnya saja" kata Yoshi sweatdrop

"Kekeke serahkan saja padaku" kata Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan buku ancamannya

"Hiruma-kun! Tidak ada ancaman untuk hari ini!" bentak Mamori

"Tch, dasar merepotkan" kata Hiruma sambil menyimpan buku ancamannya di saku kemejanya, kemudian mendapatkan death-glare dari Mamori

"Yukino-chan, kita beli secukupnya saja ya, tidak perlu banyak-banyak" kata Mamori sambil mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya

"Hm.. baiklah, tapi beli yang besar ya?"

Kemudian mereka semua memilih-milih kembang api di stand kembang api yang ada untuk diluncurkan di lapangan sepak bola Saikyoudai. Ada jenis kembang api firecrackers/petasan, fountains, pinwheels, repeaters, rocket, roman candles and tubes, shells, dan sparkles. Setelah selesai memilih-milih mereka semua menuju lapangan sepak bola

"Wah, yang besar itu aku mau niichan" kata Yukino, dia membujuk Yoshi untuk membelikan kembang api jenis roman candles and tubes, kembang api jenis ini bentuknya besar, serta tingginya yang melebihi tinggi manusia pada umumnya, cara bermainnya diletakkan di tanah dan diluncurkan seperti kembang api yang lainnya. Hanya saja suaranya pasti seperti bom ketika diluncurkan

"Jangan, itu bahaya, yang rocket saja ya?"

"Waah, ramai sekali di sini, Yuo Yuo, lihat! Kakak-kakak itu punya banyak kembang api!" Kata Yukino sambil menggenggam kembang api jenis rocket di tangannya dan menunjuk para panitia festival yang sedang mempersiapkan berbagai macam kembang api

"Keren! Seperti tahun baru saja!" teriak Yukio kegirangan dengan kembang api jenis firecrackers di tangannya

"Biar semengerikan apapun mereka berdua, mereka hanya anak kecil" kata Monta sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya

"Ya, kau benar Monta" kata Sena kemudian tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Yukino yang baru saja tersenyum ke arah Sena

"Apa itu kebijakan monyet lagi?" kata Ha-ha bersaudara kompak

"Mukya! Aku bukan monyet! Dasar Ha-ha bersaudara!"

"Kalau kau kena ikat lagi sama bocah itu baru tahu rasa, hahaha" kata Kuroki

"Diam kau Ha-ha bersaudara!"

"KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA!"

"Ya, Sena, kau itu lucu sekali kalau berurusan dengan anak kecil" kata Suzuna tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya dan kemudian hanya di balas senyuman dan tawa ringan oleh Sena, meskipun di sekitar pipinya terlihat agak kemerahan karena Suzuna bilang ia lucu

"Mungkin kita harus cari tempat yang agak sepi ya, kalau kita luncurkan kembang api nya di sini, aku khawatir dapat melukai orang-orang" kata Yukimitsu. Kemudian semua anggota ex-DDB membayangkan Yukino dan Yukio yang kembali berulah dengan kembang api milik mereka, di lemparkan pada anggota ex-DDB serta pengunjung tidak bersalah lainnya

Lalu mereka semua menjawab dengan anggukan cepat tanda menyetujui saran Yukimitsu dan segera mencari tempat yang agak sepi di dekat perkumpulan panitia pesta kembang api. Setelah menemukan letak yang pas untuk meluncurkan kembang api, Yukino, Yukio segera mempersiapkan kembang api rocket milik Yukino dengan bantuan Yoshi serta anggota ex-DDB lainnya yang juga membeli kembang api, mereka posisikan di tempat yang nyaman dan aman

"Yuo, aku bosan, ayo kita cari permainan sebelum dimulai"

"Hm? Permainan apa?"

"Hm.. Permainan apa ya.." Yukino melemparkan pandangannya ke sekitar, mencari-cari 'bahan' permainan yang akan dia-mereka gunakan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, sampai akhirnya, matanya berhenti pada kembang api firecrackers yang ada di tangan Yukio

Ketika ia sedang berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan firecrackers tersebut, muncul sebuah ide yang membuat ia tersenyum lebar dan membisikkannya ke telinga Yukio. Aksi itu pun hanya diketahui oleh Yoshi dan Youichi, sementara yang lainnya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kembang api mereka masing-masing

Setelah Yoshi dan Hiruma mengambil satu langkah mundur..

**DUAR**

Ada lima firecrackers yang dilempar oleh Yukio pada kumpulan Ha-ha bersaudara. Aksi itu pun membuat mereka bertiga shock setengah mati

Lalu kembang api jenis gangsing di lemparkan oleh Yukino pada Taki, yang sedang berputar-putar

"Ahaha~ lihat kemampuan ku sama dengan kembang api ini. Ahaha~" Kemudian dilanjutkan sebuah kembang api jenis tikus yang diluncurkan pada Sena, Monta, sehingga mereka lari terbirit-birit karena kembang api jenis itu adalah tipe kembang api yang diluncurkan di tanah dan di rancang untuk mengejar-ngejar ke arah yang tidak tentu

"HIEE!"

"MUKYA!"

"Tolong kami!" kata mereka kompak

Mamori dan Suzuna yang sedang melihat-lihat kembang api milik panitia pun menoleh mendengar suara teriakan Sena dan Monta. Suzuna dengan cepat pergi menuju Sena dan Monta untuk menolong mereka, tetapi ketika Mamori ingin ikut Suzuna, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang

"Suzuna! Tunggu a- Hiruma-kun?"

"Ayo"

"Ke mana? Tapi Sena dalam bahaya"

"Cebol Sialan itu lari nya cepat, tidak perlu khawatir"

"Tapi-"

"Monster Sialan itu bisa mengatasi Kembar Sialan itu" kata Hiruma berjalan semakin menjauhi keributan itu

Akhirnya Hiruma dan Mamori memisahkan diri mereka dari tragedi kembang api itu menuju lokasi lain untuk melihat kembang api tanpa gangguan saudara serta teman-temannya.

Sampailah mereka di danau tempat mereka menemukan anak kecil yang tersesat itu yang letaknya tak jauh dari lapangan sepak bola yang juga menjadi lokasi peluncuran kembang api

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di rerumputan pinggir danau

"Hiruma-kun, kenapa kita memisahkan diri dari mereka?"

"Mereka itu berisik, sama sepertimu, kekeke"

"Mou, kalau begitu kenapa kau membawa ku kemari?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku? Aku tidak tahu"

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening karena Hiruma juga tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan dan Mamori tidak bertanya lagi

"Aku mau lihat kembang api itu berdua denganmu saja"

Mamori yang mendengarnya terkejut dan menoleh pada Hiruma

"Hiruma.."

"Tapi BOHONG, kekekeke"

"Mou! Hiruma-kun! Kau jahat!" kata Mamori sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"Sejak kapan aku jadi OOC seperti ini, kekeke menggelikan, kekeke"

"Kalau begitu apa gunanya aku di sini"

Mamori yang merasa dikerjai pun menjadi kesal dan berdiri hendak meninggalkan Hiruma yang sedang duduk di sampingnya masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal

"Mau ke mana kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu aku mau pergi ke mana, daripada aku di sini hanya jadi bahan tertawaanmu, lebih baik aku pergi dengan Yoshi-san saja"

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Mamori yang mendengar nada jengkel dari Hiruma, membalikkan badannya untuk melihat reaksi Hiruma. Dan menjawabnya kembali dengan nada yang tidak kalah kesalnya

"Aku yakin telinga super sensitif mu itu tidak tuli, Hiruma. Dan aku bilang 'lebih baik pergi dengan Yoshi-san 'HIRUMA YOSHI" kata Mamori sambil menekankan nama Hiruma Yoshi

"Tidak boleh"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukan urusanmu" kata Mamori dingin

"Aku bilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh" kata Hiruma semakin ngotot

"Memangnya kau siapaku? Ayahku? Kakakku? Saudaraku? Bukan kan?" kata Mamori yang semakin jengkel

"Pacarmu"

"E-eh, kalau pacar me-memangnya kenapa" kata Mamori, wajahnya memerah mendengar ucapan Hiruma itu dan mulai salah tingkah

"Tentu saja kau tidak boleh pergi dengan siapapun selain dan tanpa izin ku"

"Mou, memangnya kau itu suamiku! Harus minta izin"

"Hoo, jadi kau mau menikah dengan ku, Ma-mo-ri~" kata Hiruma berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat Mamori dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. Mamori pun menjadi semakin salah tingkah, otak jeniusnya tidak dapat berpikir keras mencari cara untuk menjauhkan Hiruma

"Kekekeke, wajahmu bodoh sekali, seperti orang bodoh, kekeke" kata Hiruma sambil kembali tertawa dan duduk di dekat Mamori berdiri. Mamori yang merasa kembali dipermainkan hendak pergi lagi, tapi Hiruma menarik tangannya supaya Mamori tidak pergi

"Hm, sebenarnya mau mu apa Hiruma-kun?" kata Mamori dingin

"Kemarilah.. kau itu begitu saja marah" kata Hiruma menarik Mamori untuk duduk disampingnya dan merangkul bahu kiri Mamori

"Habisnya kau itu senang sekali mempermainkanku" kata Mamori sambil memajukan bibirnya

"Kekeke, aku tidak mempermainkanmu, hanya hidup ku tidak tenang kalau tidak jahil, kekeke"

-SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI-

"Ahahaha, Yeeey, semuanya sudah kena! Hahaha" kata Yukino

"Aaaah, kau curang Yuno, aku hanya melempar firecrackers ku pada kakak Ha-ha bersaudara itu. Kau mengatasi semua kakak-kakak yang lainnya"

"Hahaha salah mu sendiri hanya punya firecrackers, kalau aku kan sudah punya banyak cadangan. Tapi lemparan mu tadi akurat sekali Yuo, sepertinya kau bisa menjadi penerus Youichi-niichan"

"Hei hei, bukan kah kalian pikir anak-anak ini sudah kelewatan?" kata Monta

"Hei, kau beruntung hanya di kejar-kejar kembang api tikus itu. Kau tidak lihat kami yang di lempar firecracker?" kata Jumonji

"Lihat, rambutku terbakar!" kata Kuroki

"Ya, kau beruntung, lihat, komikku jadi rusak gara-gara petasan itu" kata Toganou

"Tapi, ada beberapa yang tidak di serang. Kenapa ya?" kata Monta melirik Kurita, Yukimitsu, dan Musashi yang ada di samping Yoshi yang tangan kirinya sedang berkacak pinggang

"Ah ya curang! Kenapa mereka berempat tidak di serang!" teriak Kuroki

"Ya benar!" kata Toganou

"Hahahaha, kalian semua lucu sekali, hahaha" Yoshi tertawa puas melihat anggota ex-DDB yang menjadi korban kembang api

"Anak-anak itu tidak akan berani melukai atau pun mengerjai aku, kalau sampai mereka punya tekad untuk melakukan hal itu..." Aura hitam keluar dari diri Yoshi, ia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah kaleng soda yang jatuh di dekat kakinya.

"...mereka akan menyesal seumur hidup mereka" kata Yoshi menyeringai dan meremukkan sampah kaleng soda yang tadinya utuh, menjadi lempengan tipis

'Seram MAX!' batin Monta

"Kalau mereka bertiga ini sih aku tidak tahu kenapa tidak di serang. Mungkin karena mereka bertiga ini ada di dekat ku" kata Yoshi sambil menunjuk Kurita, Yukimitsu, dan Musashi dengan jempolnya

"Semuanya, apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" kata Kurita khawatir

"Tidak apa-apa, hahaha" kata Sena sambil tertawa ringan

"Yoshi-san, boleh aku bertanya?" kata Yukimitsu

"Hm, ya silahkan"

"Sewaktu permainan dart tadi berlangsung, kau tiba-tiba menghentikan aksi mereka berdua, tapi ketika mereka bermain dengan kembang api itu, kenapa tidak kau hentikan?"

"Yaa, Yuki-chan benar Yoshi-nii, kenapa tidak di hentikan?" kata Suzuna

Kemudian Yoshi membalas tatapan mereka semua dengan wajah bingung

"Hm... kalian bilang kenapa ya... Itu kan hanya kejadian kecil, selama itu tidak membahayakan nyawa ya tidak apa-apa" jawab Yoshi polos

…

'kejadian kecil katanya?'

"Oh ya, mana Mamori-neechan dan Hiruma-san?" kata Sena

"Bukankah tadi mereka ada di sini?"

"Sepertinya mereka tahu kalau anak-anak ini akan berbuat aneh-aneh dan kabur" kata Toganou

"Untuk apa kabur?" kata Kuroki

"Ya untuk berduaan lah, mau apa lagi memang?"

"Mukyaa! Mamori-san pergi dengan Hiruma-san!"

"Biarkan saja mereka" kata Yoshi. Anggota ex-DDB menoleh pada Yoshi dengan pandangan bingung, karena Yoshi mengucapkannya dengan nada agak serius

"Yoshi-nii, ada apa?" kata Suzuna

"Biar saja anak itu.." kemudian Yoshi sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan sebuah kembang api meluncur di udara

**DUAR**

..menikmati saat-saat terakhirnya di sini" kata Yoshi sambil tersenyum dan menatap langit yang sekarang dihiasi oleh berbagai macam kembang api. Semua yang sedang memperhatikan Yoshi mengucapkan lanjutan kalimat itu hanya diam menebak-nebak apa yang dikatakan Yoshi sebelumnya, suara kembang api yang di tunggu-tunggu itu mengganggu pendengaran mereka yang sedang fokus pada kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Yoshi

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" kata Jumonji

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa, hahaha, ayo kita nyalakan kembang apinya" kata Yoshi mengalihkan topik dan mereka semua bermain dengan kembang api milik mereka sampai puas

"Yoshi-niichan, kita kan tidak punya korek api.." kata Yukino

"Hm.. mungkin kita bisa gunakan ini?" kata Yoshi sambil mengangkat flame thrower milik adiknya

...

"Waaah, indah nya, Hiruma-kun, lihat! Kembang apinya indah"

"…"

"Hiruma-kun.. ?" Mamori melihat Hiruma sedang melamun, meskipun pandangannya ke langit menatap kembang api itu, tapi Mamori tahu kalau pikiran kekasihnya itu sedang melayang-layang entah ke mana. Hiruma juga tidak memberikan respon ketika Mamori memanggilnya berulang kali

"…"

"Youichi.." Mamori menggerakkan tangan Hiruma yang masih bertengger di bahu kiri nya.

"Apa?" kata Hiruma menatap mata Mamori

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Tidak"

"Tidak?"

"Kenapa memang? Kau mau aku berteriak-teriak senang melihat kembang api sialan itu seperti suara perempuan sialan seperti 'ah indahnya' dengan mata berbinar-binar, Haah?" kata Hiruma sambil mengikuti suara perempuan

"Hmph, Aahahahaha"

"Kenapa kau ini?"

"Kau itu hahaha lucu sekali hahaha, hihihi, ahahaha" Mamori tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat Hiruma menirukan suara perempuan

"Dasar aneh"

"Youichi-kun, kau itu kenapa melamun?" kata Mamori sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hiruma dan kembali melihat kembang api

"Tidak apa"

"Jangan bohong You, aku tahu pasti ada apa-apa" kata Mamori kembali menatap mata Hiruma

"Cerewet"

"You, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Hm… Apa... kau" Mamori bertanya dengan gugup, sebenarnya dia tidak sanggup mendengar jawaban yang akan diberikan Hiruma dan tidak berani menatap mata nya. Tetapi kalau dia tidak bertanya untuk memastikan kepergian Hiruma ke Amerika, perasaan ingin tahu nya itu akan terus menghantui dia

"Apa?"

"Apa benar.. kau akan pergi ke Amerika?" Mamori menatap mata Hiruma lurus-lurus. Meskipun dia takut akan jawaban yang akan diberikan Hiruma mengecewakan

Hiruma sendiri terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Mamori, ketika ia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, jantung Mamori terus memompa lebih cepat sampai terasa berhenti

"..itu.."

**DUAR**

Suara kembang api yang memekakkan telinga itu mengalahkan suara Hiruma. Mata Mamori membulat karena apa yang dikatakan Hiruma. Meskipun Mamori tidak dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan nya karena suara kembang api itu, tapi dia dapat mengetahui apa yang diucapkan Hiruma dari gerak bibir nya. Dan jawabannya adalah..

Ya..

Mamori menundukkan wajahnya setelah Hiruma tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, sepertinya Hiruma memang berencana untuk pergi diam-diam tanpa memberitahu Mamori dan yang lainnya. Hiruma juga kembali melihat langit yang masih dihiasi kembang api dengan wajah tenang

"Kapan.. keberangkatannya?" Mamori mencoba berbicara dengan Hiruma lagi, ia berterima kasih pada suara-suara kembang api ini karena Hiruma tidak akan bisa mendengar suaranya yang bergetar dan air matanya yang hampir tumpah. Pandangan Hiruma pun tak juga lepas dari langit

"Besok"

* * *

Yaa.. Gomen na minna-san.. saya potong sampai sini ya, karena panjaaaaaaaaang sekali :D

See you next chapter!

Review please


	7. Chapter 7

Halooo minnaaa, ini benar-benar chapter terakhirnyaaa

Selamat membaca yaaa :D semoga kalian puas dengan chapter terakhir ini.

* * *

Kediaman Anezaki 6.30 am

Tidak biasanya Mamori bangun agak siang, meskipun minggu, ia akan tetap bangun pagi. Ini karena ia tidak dapat tidur karena terlalu memikirkan tentang kepergian Hiruma hari ini. Meskipun ini adalah minggu pagi yang cerah, tapi perasaan Mamori tidaklah secerah keadaan di luar. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada hari kemarin, saat ia dan Hiruma membicarakan kepergian Hiruma ke Amerika.

"_Jadi.. besok ya.."_

"_Hn"_

"_Pukul.. __berapa?"_

"_Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, mungkin pagi"_

Setelah Hiruma memberitahu kapan kepergiannya, ia tidak membahas itu lagi, begitu juga dengan Mamori, ia merasa pembicaraan itu cukup

Ketika Mamori tersadar dari lamunannya, ia melihat handphone nya yang ada di dekat jam weker yang berkedap-kedip tanda ada pesan masuk. Hiruma Youichi. Nama itu terpampang di layar handphone nya dan segera membuka pesan itu

To : Manajer Sialan

From : Hiruma Youichi

Subject : (no subject)

Mamori, apa kau tidak mau mengantarku sampai bandara? Aku akan berangkat dalam satu setengah jam lagi

E-mail dari Hiruma Youichi itu mengejutkan Mamori yang baru bangun dari tidurnya, 'kenapa ia pergi secepat ini? Tidak bisa kah Hiruma menolak untuk tinggal di Amerika?' batin Mamori. Segera ia menghubungi teman-temannya yang lain untuk menyusul ke bandara

-SAIKYOUDAI NO MATSURI-

Bandara Narita, 7.00 am

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang yang memakai T-shirt hitam yang di padu dengan jaket hitam serta celana jins hitamnya yang di ketahui Hiruma Youichi baru memasuki bandara sedang menarik-narik koper besar yang ada di tangan kirinya, mulutnya tidak berhenti membuat balon dari permen karet mint nya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Orang-orang sekitar yang mungkin mengenali Hiruma atau lebih tepatnya budak nya merasa aneh melihat Hiruma membawa koper besar

"Hei, itu Hiruma kan?" kata seorang laki-laki pada temannya

"Mana?"

"Itu, dia bawa koper bersama seorang laki-laki disebelahnya, juga anak-anak kecil itu"

"Oh ya, mau ke mana ya dia?"

Orang yang mengenali Hiruma atau budak nya berbisik-bisik tentang Hiruma saat itu. Tentu saja Hiruma mendengar bisikkan orang-orang itu, tapi ia tidak menghiraukan

"You-chan, apa kau yakin soal ini?" kata pemuda bernama Yoshi

"Ya, aku sangat yakin. Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan –chan sialan itu!"

"Hm... Baiklah, pastikan kau tidak menyesal- ah Yuno! Hati-hati! Yuo, jaga adikmu"

"Mana pak tua sialan itu?"

"Siapa? Tou-san? Oh, dia kan sudah pergi ke Amerika duluan bersama Kaa-san"

"Kenapa di tinggal?"

Mereka berempat duduk di bangku kosong yang disediakan pihak bandara sambil menunggu keberangkatannya satu jam lagi

"Itu kan gara-gara kami menunggu jawabanmu atau lebih tepatnya memaksamu untuk ikut ke Amerika" kata Yoshi sambil memaju-majukan bibirnya dengan wajah seperti anak kecil

"Apa-apaan wajah jelekmu itu" kata Hiruma memandang Yoshi jijik

"Aaah.. aku pasti akan merindukan Mamori-chan, kenapa dia tidak mengantar kita ke sini ya? Apa dia tidak merindukanku?" kata Yoshi sambil merenggangkan badannya yang pegal-pegal

Ia berniat memancing amarah Hiruma, tapi tidak ada respon dari Hiruma sendiri. Ia melirik adiknya itu dengan wajah jengkel karena umpan nya tidak berhasil

"Tumben" gumam Yoshi

"Apa?"

"Tumben kau tidak marah"

"Berisik kau Monster Sialan"

.

.

Bandara Narita, 7.50

"Mamo-nee!"

"Ah, Suzuna-chan, Sena, Taki-kun, Monta, kalian sudah di sini rupanya"

"Mamori-san, apa benar Hiruma-san mau pergi ke Amerika?"

"Iya, benar" kata Mamori lesu

"Mamori-neechan.. Apa kau yakin?"

"Iya, dia yang bilang sendiri padaku kemarin waktu festival. Aku juga menerima E-mail dari dia pagi ini, makanya aku langsung menghubungi kalian" kata Mamori memasang senyum palsu

"You-nii curang! Kenapa tidak memberi tahu kita semua?"

"Ahaha~ pasti dia punya alasan tertentu my sister"

"Anezaki-chaaan, Sena-kun, Suzuna-chan, Monta-kun, Taki-kun"

"Itu, Kuri-tan, Musa-shan, dan Yuki-chan" kata Suzuna

"Suzuna, kau itu senang sekali mengubah nama orang.."

"Mana Hiruma?" Tanya Musashi

"Aku tidak tahu, kami belum mencarinya" kata Mamori

"Setan itu, kenapa tidak memberitahu kita"

Lalu Mamori menjelaskan hal yang sama pada Kurita, Musashi, dan Yukimitsu yang baru datang itu seperti pada Suzuna, Monta, dan Sena

"Apa kau yakin Anezaki?" kata Musashi. Ia juga heran kenapa Hiruma tidak memberitahu sahabatnya

"Iya"

"Apa kau yakin membiarkan Hiruma pergi begitu saja?"

"..Ah sebentar lagi pukul delapan, setidaknya kita bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ayo kita cari dia, ayo Suzuna-chan" kata Mamori dengan senyum palsunya

"Aku yakin dia sangat sedih" kata Kurita

"Bagaimana kalau kita bujuk Hiruma-san supaya tetap di sini?" kata Sena

"Ide bagus Sena, tapi apakah berhasil?" sahut Monta

"Selama masih ada kesempatan dan itu belum mencapai 0% kita harus terus tetap mencoba"

"Anak ini mirip Hiruma"

"Hoooi!"

Terdengar suara Ha-ha bersaudara dari kejauhan, anggota ex-DDB pun menoleh, mereka berlari-lari seperti di kejar Cerberus. Oh ya, apa Cerberus ikut ke Amerika? Mereka semua pasti akan merindukan Cerberus

"Kami melihat Hiruma di sana!" kata Jumonji

.

.

_Pesawat B001 tujuan Amerika akan segera lepas landas dalam 10 menit, bagi para penumpang yang masih berada di luar pesawat, kami persilahkan untuk masuk_

Kemudian mereka berempat segera berjalan menuju pesawat yang di pimpin oleh Yukio, Yukino, Yoshi, dan terakhir Youichi di belakang

"Yosh! Pesawatnya sudah ada, ayo kita naik" kata Yukio

"Benarkah itu pesawat kita? Cepat sekali.. Nee, Yoshi-niichan, apa Mamo-neechan dan yang lainnya tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kita?" kata Yukino sedih, tapi Yoshi tidak menjawab

"Youichi-niichan, kenapa Mamo-neechan tidak ikut ke Amerika bersama kita?"

"Kenapa Manajer Sialan itu harus i-"

"Hiruma-kun.."

Datang Mamori serta anggota ex-DDB di belakang Mamori. Mereka memasang wajah sedih melihat mantan kapten Devil Bats itu memegang koper besar

"Ah, itu Mamo-neechan!" kata Yukino senang melihat Mamori serta teman-teman lainnya datang

"Woow, ramai sekali, ada apa ini?" kata Yoshi

"Yoshi-san, jadi benar kalau kalian akan pergi?" kata Sena

"Seperti yang kalian lihat" kata Yoshi sambil tersenyum

"Hiruma, jelaskan pada kami" kata Musashi tegas

"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan?" kata Hiruma datar

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Hiruma" kata Jumonji

"Hiruma-kun, tidak kah sebaiknya mengucapkan salam perpisahan?" kata Mamori tersenyum

"..."

"You-nii, kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami kalau kau akan pergi ke Amerika?"

"Suzuna! Kenapa kau bertanya lagi!" kata Monta

"Aku mau mendengarnya dari You-nii langsung, aku mau memastikan lagi dia pergi atau tidak" kata Suzuna serius

"Jadi You-nii, kenapa kau pergi ke Amerika tanpa memikirkan teman-temanmu di sini? juga.. Perasaan Mamo-nee kalau kau tinggal begitu saja?" kata Suzuna serius kemudian pandangannya berubah sedih ketika menyebut perasaan Mamori

Hiruma tidak menjawab pertanyaan Suzuna, lalu ia membalikkan badannya membelakangi anggota ex-DDB dan menundukkan kepalanya, saat itu tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara di antara mereka, hanya suara orang berlalu-lalang dan speaker bandara itu

_Pesawat B001 tujuan Amerika akan segera lepas landas dalam 5 menit, bagi para penumpang yang masih berada di luar pesawat, kami persilahkan untuk masuk_

"Ah, itu pesawat kita" kata Yukio

Kemudian mata mereka semua menangkap bahu Hiruma terlihat bergetar, "Hiruma.." gumam Kurita. Dengan cepat Mamori segera menghampiri Hiruma, tapi, langkahnya tidak akan berhenti sebelum..

.

.

"KEKEKEKEKE!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suasana hening itu tiba-tiba menjadi suara tawa lepas dari Hiruma dan Yoshi. Orang sekitar yang menyaksikan Hiruma dan Yoshi yang tertawa terbahak-bahak pun heran, begitu juga dengan anggota ex-DDB

"Eh, ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Yukimitsu

"Youichi, apa-apaan ini? Hahahaha!" kata Yoshi di tengah tawa nya

"Kekeke, mana aku tahu! Kekeke!"

"Ahahaha, sungguh dramatis, hahaha, seperti opera sabun saja, hahahaha!" kata Yoshi lagi

Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mengeluarkan air mata dan perut mereka sakit, "Ahahaha aduh.. perut ku.. ahahaha.. sakit," kata Yoshi

"Anou.. bisa tolong jelaskan yang aku lihat ini? Baru saja suasana terasa tegang, kenapa tiba-tiba begini?" kata Sena

"Nee, Sena-niichan" panggil Yukino yang tiba-tiba ada di depan Sena dan anggota ex-DDB lainnya

"Youichi-niichan itu tidak pergi ke Amerika" kata Yukino sambil tersenyum masam

"Eh? Tapi waktu itu aku dengar Hiruma-kun bilang 'ya' waktu aku tanya ia pergi ke Amerika atau tidak"

"Dasar pecinta creampuff sialan! Aku tidak bilang 'ya', tapi aku bilang 'tidak' ! kekekekeke"

"Tapi!... eh.. ya, sepertinya kau benar Hiruma-kun, aku tidak mendengar suaramu karena suara kembang api itu, jadi waktu aku hanya menyimpulkan dari melihat gerak bibir mu itu, kau bilang 'tidak'.."

"Kekekeke dasar! Pokoknya waktu itu aku bilang 'tidak' ! Kekeke wajah kalian bodoh sekali tadi, kekeke. Mati-matian aku menahan tertawa! Kekekekeke"

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau perjelas Hiruma-kun!" kata Mamori mulai kesal

"Oya? 1. Kau sudah tahu. 2. Kau tidak minta aku untuk memperjelasnya, kekeke"

"Apa? Kalau begitu, E-mail itu, siapa?" kata Mamori

"E-mail apa?" kata Hiruma. Kemudian mata mereka semua melirik tajam Yoshi yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Ahahaha, eh kenapa aku jadi merinding" kata Yoshi sambil memegang leher belakangnya

"Yooo-shii-san, apa ini ulahmu lagi?" kata Mamori sambil menunjukkan layar handphonenya dengan aura hitam dibelakangnya, dia berjalan menuju Yoshi yang masih tertawa

"Mukyaa! Dark Mamori!"

"Eh, ulah apa?"

"E-mail mu, Yoshi-nii" kata Suzuna dengan wajah masam

"Coba ku lihat" kata Yoshi sambil mengambil handphone Mamori

.

To : Manajer Sialan

From : Hiruma Youichi

Subject : (no subject)

Mamori, apa kau tidak mau mengantarku sampai bandara? Aku akan berangkat dalam satu setengah jam lagi

.

"Yare yare.. sepertinya aku lupa mencantumkan nama pada akhir kalimat" kata Yoshi polos dan menyerahkan handphonenya pada Mamori

"Mou! Kalian berdua! Aku.. Aku pikir kau akan benar-benar pergi You" kata Mamori dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Mamo-nee.." Suzuna ingin menghampiri Mamori tapi di tahan oleh Sena

"Suzuna" kata Sena sambil tersenyum mengisyaratkan

"Dasar Manajer Sialan bodoh, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana" kata Hiruma sambil memeluk Mamori

"Ah! Sena lepaskan aku!" kata Suzuna kemudian ia mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas kecilnya

CKREK CKREK CKREK

"Su-Suzuna! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" kata Sena

"Tentu saja memfoto mereka berdua, kekeke. Aku akan mencetaknya dan memajangnya di ruang klub Saikyoudai, kekeke" kata Suzuna dengan logat Hiruma

"Coba aku lihat Suzuna!" kata Kuroki dan Toganou

"Wah keren juga, ayo foto lagi!"

"Roger boss!" kata Suzuna kemudian mempotret lagi

"Suzuna-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kata Mamori yang baru tersadar kalau itu tempat umum dan melepas pelukannya

"Memotret mu dan You-nii. Memangnya kenapa? Tidak apa kan You-nii?"

"Kekeke, bagus Cheer Sialan"

"Hiruma-kun!" kata Mamori menyikut perut Hiruma. Mereka yang melihat pun tertawa melihat aksi Mamori itu, Yoshi yang menyaksikan pun juga ikut tersenyum melihat betapa bahagianya adiknya itu bersama teman-temannya

"Youichi"

Lalu perhatian mereka semua yang sedang tertawa-tawa itu menuju Yoshi yang memanggil Hiruma

"Apa?"

"Kalau begitu kami pamit ya" kata Yoshi mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya, dan mengundang perhatian beberapa perempuan yang sedang berlalu-lalang didekatnya

"Baiklah, hati-hati Yukio, Yukino, Yoshi-niichan.." gumam Hiruma sambil tersenyum

"Eh?"

"Yoshi.." kata Sena

"..niichan.." lanjut Suzuna

"..katanya?" lanjut Monta

"Wah, posisi kita tergantikan" kata Ha-ha bersaudara bersamaan

"Aku baru pertama kali dengar dia memanggil nama orang dengan benar, ia juga tersenyum" kata Yukimitsu

"..sialan" lanjut Hiruma

"Mulutnya itu.. tidak jauh dari kata 'sialan'" kata Sena sweatdrop

"Nah, Yuo, Yuno, ayo kalian pamit dengan kakak-kakak ini" kata Yoshi sambil mendorong-dorong Yukino dan Yukio

Yukino dan Yukio berhenti dihadapan Sena dan Suzuna dan memeluk mereka, "Sena-niichan, Suzuna-neechan, terima kasih sudah mau menjaga kami sebelumnya"

"Iya, sama-sama" kata Sena matanya melembut ketika berhadapan dengan anak kembar ini

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya?" kata Suzuna

"Baiiik" kata kembar itu kompak

Kemudian mereka berhenti di depan Monta dan tersenyum, "Monta-niichan, terima kasih atas bantuan mu selama ini, menemani kami bermain, maafkan kami ya untuk dart nya?"

"Ah, ya tidak apa-apa kok, hehe.. sama-sama" kata Monta sambil mengacak-acak rambut anak kembar itu

"Kakak Ha-ha bersaudara.."

"KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA!"

"Eh, iya, maksudku Jumonji-niichan, Kuroki-niichan, Toganou-niichan.." kata Yukino takut. "Terima kasih sudah mau bermain dengan kami, maaf sudah merepotkan, maaf juga untuk firecrackers itu" kata Yukio

"Ah, ya, itu tidak apa-apa" kata mereka bertiga sambil menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepala mereka yang tidak gatal

"Hei, chibi, kapan-kapan main kemari, biar aku ajarkan menjadi lineman" kata Jumonji dengan senyumnya pada Yukio

"Ya, kalian berdua nanti akan ku ajak melihat membangun bangunan! Ya kan boss?!" kata Kuroki dan Toganou pada Musashi

"Iya" lalu ia tersenyum pada kembar itu

"Ryou-niichan, Dai-niichan kami pergi ya? Terima kasih banyak untuk selama ini" kata Yukino dan Yukio sambil memeluk Kurita dan Komusubi

"FUGO!"

"Huaaa Yukino-chan, Yukio-kun, kenapa kalian harus pergi, huaaa" kata Kurita sambil menangis

"Sudah, Kurita-san, mereka kalau punya waktu pasti akan main ke Jepang, benar kan?" kata Yukimitsu

"Iya benar, nanti kami akan bawa oleh-oleh yang banyaaaak sekali untuk kalian" kata Yukino

"_Salut! Mademoiselle Yukino et Monsieur_ Yukio. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya!" 'Hai! Nona Yukino dan Tuan Yukio' kata Taki dengan bahasa Perancis nya itu dan mengedipkan matanya pada si kembar Hiruma

"Dia itu kan bodoh, tapi dia dapat menyebut nama kedua kembar itu dengan benar" kata Jumonji

"Ya benar, tapi dia berbahasa Perancis dengan lancar" kata Kuroki

"Aku setuju dengan mu Jumonji, tapi sikap ia juga berbeda tadi" kata Toganou

"Hai, Mamo-neechan" sapa Yukino dan Yukio kompak

"Hai kalian berdua, jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya? Jangan lupa makan, tidur yang cukup, juga jangan nakal dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san ya? Yoshi-san juga?" kata Mamori sambil berlutut dan memeluk mereka berdua

"Hei, memangnya kau itu ibu mereka" cetus Hiruma sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya

"Baiiiik Mamo-kaa-san"

CUP

Tiba-tiba Yukino dan Yukio mencium pipi kiri kanan Mamori, wajahnya pun berubah memerah, "Eh..?"

"Itu tandanya mereka sangat menyukaimu Mamori-chan" kata Yoshi yang baru saja selesai berpamitan dengan anggota ex-DDB yang lain

"Biar ku bantu" Kemudian Yoshi tersenyum serta mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Mamori untuk bangun yang masih berlutut di sana. Mamori pun juga mengulurkan tangannya meraih tangan Yoshi, ketika tangannya sudah menggenggam tangan Yoshi, tiba-tiba senyum malaikat nya itu berubah menjadi seringai jahil, ia menarik Mamori lebih kuat sehingga Mamori sekarang berada dipelukan nya, lalu memegang kedua pipi Mamori dan mencium pipi kiri Mamori

Hiruma dan anggota ex-DDB lainnya pun terkejut melihat aksi Yoshi yang mencium pipi Mamori, tapi sepertinya mereka salah lihat kalau Yoshi tidak mencium pipi Mamori, tapi bibirnya

"Monster Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan Hah!" kata Hiruma mulai mengeluarkan bazooka nya

"Mukyaa! Orang ini sudah kelewataan MAX!"

"Hah?!"

"Haah?!"

"Haaah?!"

"Yoshi-nii.. dia berani sekali.. mencium bibir Mamo-nee" kata Suzuna sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya

"Etto.. sepertinya kau salah lihat Suzuna, ia mencium pipi kiri Mamori-neechan"

"Dasar kakak yang satu itu, tidak ada habisnya" kata Musashi

Kurita dan Komusubi yang melihat itu menutupi bibir mereka masing-masing dengan tangan mereka. Sedangkan Yukimitsu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa

"Hm? Aku mencium Mamori-chan, memangnya kenapa? Itu kan hal biasa di Amerika" kata Yoshi dengan santai nya dan memeluk Mamori semakin erat, yang dipeluk pun masih shock dengan aksi Yoshi tadi. Wajah Yoshi saat itu sangat menjengkelkan bagi Hiruma, sehingga Hiruma sendiri semakin kesal

"Ku bunuh kau sekarang juga! Aku saja belum pernah mencium dia, sekali nya itu pun pipi sialan nya! A-!" tersadar dari kata-katanya barusan, Hiruma segera menghentikan amukannya dan menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanan nya menggenggam bazooka, wajahnya terlihat agak merah

"..."

"..."

"EEEH?" anggota ex-DDB yang ada di sana pun terkejut lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya

"You-nii! Kau frontal sekali" kata Suzuna sambil menutup mulutnya

"Hiruma-kun! Yoshi-san tidak mencium bibir ku, tapi dia mencium pipi ku!" kata Mamori dengan wajah memerah dan pergi dari pelukan Yoshi dan menuju Hiruma. Sebelum Mamori pergi, Yoshi membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Mamori

"Mou, Yoshi-san! Apa-apaan sih kau ini, berhenti membuatku malu.." kata Mamori sambil menutup wajahnya yang semakin memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan Monster Sialan!" kata Hiruma menghampiri Yoshi, dan segera menarik Mamori dari Yoshi

"Ahahaha, kalian berdua ini lucu sekali. Jadi, sampai jumpa lagi ya semuanya!" kata Yoshi sambil melambaikan tangan pada mereka semua yang masih terpaku dengan kejadian itu

"Daaah" kata Yukino dan Yukio pada mereka

Kemudian mereka berempat menghilang di kerumunan orang..

"Jadi.. You-nii, sepertinya kau cemburu hebat ya?" kata Suzuna dengan pandangan meledek

"Kalau iya kenapa Cheers Sialan?"

"Ahaha~ aku sudah tahu itu semua!" kata Taki sambil berputar-putar

"Berisik! Dasar kakak bodoh!" kata Suzuna memukul kakaknya dan anggota ex-DDB lainnya hanya tertawa menanggapi tingkah dua saudara ini

"Baiklah Devil Bats! Ayo kita pergi ke restoran Yakiniku hari ini! Ya-Ha!" kata Hiruma sambil merangkul Mamori

"HOREEE MAKAAAN!"

Akhirnya ternyata kepergian Hiruma ke Amerika itu hanyalah salah paham dari pihak keduanya. Tapi apa alasan Hiruma untuk tidak tinggal di Amerika?

Mereka semua mulai duduk di restoran Yakiniku tempat dulu makan-makan bersama dengan Ojou White Knight. Mereka duduk melingkari meja itu Mamori duduk di sebelah kiri Hiruma, Kurita duduk di sebelah kanan Hiruma, di sebelah Kurita ada Komusubi, di sebelah Komusubi ada Jumonji, Kuroki, Toganou, lalu Yukimitsu, Musashi, Sena, Suzuna, dan Monta di sebelah kiri Mamori.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi begini makan Yakiniku?" tanya Yukimitsu

"Entahlah.. suka-suka yang mentraktir" kata Musashi

"You-nii, aku mau tanya" kata Suzuna yang duduk di sebelah Sena

"Tanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut ke Amerika? Padahal kehidupan di sana pasti lebih memadai daripada di Jepang"

"Sena! Tutup mulut gadis itu sebelum Hiruma mengamuk lagi!" kata Kuroki menunjuk-nunjuk Suzuna dengan sumpit

"HIEE Su-Suzuna!"

"Sepertinya kau ingin sekali aku pergi dari Jepang ya, Cheer Sialan" kata Hiruma dengan wajah datar

"Tidak You-nii, bukan seperti itu, hanya ingin tahu saja" kata Suzuna sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sena dari mulutnya

Kemudian semua pandangan menuju Hiruma, menanti jawaban Hiruma tentang pertanyaan Suzuna tadi. Suzuna ada benarnya juga, di Amerika hidupnya bisa di bilang lebih memadai, juga saudara-saudaranya ada di sana, kenapa ia tak memilih tinggal di sana? Lalu Hiruma memandang teman-temannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu

"1. Aku lebih menyukai hidup sendiri di banding dengan keluarga sialan ku"

'keluarganya sendiri dia bilang sialan?'

"2. Mau itu di Jepang, Amerika, atau neraka sekali pun aku bisa hidup dengan fasilitas memadai, kekeke"

'neraka?...'

"3. Aku malas kalau beradaptasi lagi di sana. Aku lebih nyaman di sini"

"Hiruma…" gumam Kurita yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Sepertinya itu cara dia mengucapkan 'aku lebih senang bersama teman-temanku di sini'" kata Musashi

"4. Ada orang penting yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan di sini" kata Hiruma sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari teman-temannya

"Nah, kalau yang itu maksudnya 'Aku tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Mamori'" celetuk Musashi

"Kau itu, seorang translater ya?" kata Jumonji

"Youichi...kun... kau itu bisa saja" awalnya Mamori terkejut dengan kata-kata Hiruma, tapi karena ia menahan malu, ia menyikut-nyikut Hiruma yang ada di sampingnya

"Aduh! Sakit tahu!"

"You-nii… aku sangat terharu pada percintaan kalian ini.. hiks" kata Suzuna

Sena hanya tertawa ringan mendengar kata-kata Suzuna, tapi sejujurnya ia juga senang

"5."

"eh masih ada lagi?" kata Suzuna

"Jaringan informasi budak-budak ku lebih banyak di sini daripada di Amerika, kekeke"

Semuanya sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Hiruma barusan dan mereka melanjutkan acara makan-makan mereka. Kemudian Suzuna teringat akan sesuatu

"Mamo-nee.."

"Hm, apa Suzuna-chan?"

"Tadi Yoshi-nii bisik-bisik apa ke Mamo-nee?"

"Eh.. um… itu"

"Hayooo, semuanya! Dengar! Mamo-nee akan menceritakan acara bisik-bisik Yoshi-nii tadi!"

"Suzuna-chan!"

"Hehe, kau terlambat Mamo-nee, ayo cepat katakan"

"Dia bilang…."

"_Kalau nanti kalian menikah dan memerlukan apa-apa biar aku yang mengurusinya. __Untuk saat ini tolong jaga dia ya"_

"Keh, dasar Monster Sialan bodoh!"

_._

_._

Mamori P.O.V

Saikyoudai University, 7.00am

Satu minggu setelah kepergian Yoshi-san, Yukino-chan, dan Yukio-kun ke Amerika, kehidupan di tempat ini kembali seperti biasa, seakan-akan mereka tidak pernah berada di sini, aku ingat betul bagaimana pertemuan aku dengan mereka semua, mulai dari tempat sekarang aku berdiri, Club House Amefuto Saikyoudai, aku ingat sedang membersihkan perabotan seperti ini tiba-tiba Yamato-kun bilang padaku ada seseorang yang mau bertemu Youichi. Awalnya ku pikir orang ini sudah gila mau bertemu dengan Youichi secara langsung, mau jual nyawa atau menyerahkan nyawa dengan sukarela? tapi tidak di sangka juga dia adalah kakak tiri dari Youichi. Meskipun kakak tiri, terlihat dia sangat sayang dengan Youichi.

Kedua adiknya itu sepertinya juga sayang dengan dia, buktinya waktu itu Yukino menceritakan kebaikan Youichi dulu hahaha, Dia, Yoshi-san, Yukino-chan, dan Yukio-kun, orang yang sangat sangat jahil, aku masih ingat perbuatannya waktu di bandara itu

"Anezaki... wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit?" kata Yamato sambil menutup pintu club house

Oh tidak...

"Ah, tidak aku tidak apa-apa, hahaha Yamato-kun, Taka-kun, apa latihannya sudah selesai?" kata ku pada Yamato-kun dan Taka-kun yang baru saja masuk club house ini

"Hmm… sepertinya begitu, habisnya kapten kita itu tidak ada hentinya berdebat dengan Agon, jadi aku kemari saja"

"Begitu... ini silahkan minuman dan handuk kalian"

Kalau mengingat Agon-san, aku juga ingat betul bagaimana Yoshi-san melempar Agon-san yang di takutkan itu dengan mudahnya sampai pingsan juga mengangkat sign-post dari besi, itu kan berat... Ku rasa aku benar-benar tidak boleh membuat Yoshi-san marah. Apa Agon-san akan merindukan Yoshi-san untuk berkelahi ya? Ahaha tidak mungkin.

Hmm… mungkin aku akan merindukan keluarga Hiruma itu

Tidak lama lagi, club house ini sudah dipenuhi oleh anggota Wizards lainnya, Jumonji-kun, Banba-san, Ikkyu-kun, Akaba-kun, dan aku memberikan handuk dan minuman pada mereka semua, dan sepertinya sang satan dan sang iblis tidak akan datang kalau perdebatannya tidak dihentikan, mungkin aku harus memanggil mereka berdua untuk mengistirahatkan perdebatannya itu

Tetapi sebelum aku beranjak keluar club house terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar…

"HEH Sampah! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau teknik Dragonfly ini lebih baik digunakan di awal pertandingan saja!"

"JANGAN! Dasar Dread Sialan! Aku tidak mau kalau teknik ini langsung kita gunakan untuk musuh-musuh seperti mereka! Apalagi ada Cebol Sialan itu! Kau kan juga tahu dia itu semakin lama semakin kuat! Belum lagi ada 'kakak' nya Cebol Sialan itu yang larinya juga cepat! Kita harus gunakan teknik ini sebaik mungkin! Jangan langsung kau gunakan awal pertandingan! Dasar Dread Sialan bodoh! Kemana otak sialan jenius mu itu hah!"

"Kau bilang apa SAMPAH?!"

Aku masih berdiri di dekat pintu, terkejut dengan perdebatan kedua orang ini. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar percakapan ini, ya mereka membahas itu lagi.. Dragonfly, pertandingan melawan Enma akan di adakan sekitar dua hari lagi dan mereka masih membahas teknik yang sama? Dasar laki-laki ini

Lalu aku mendengar suara pintu club house terbuka, siapa lagi? Aku kira semua anggota sudah berkumpul di sini

.

Normal P.O.V

"Ohayou.."

Semua mata kecuali Hiruma dan Agon yang masih berdebat tertuju pada sumber suara itu, laki-laki berambut hitam serta kacamata berbingkai hitam yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, ya tidak salah lagi dia adalah..

Hiruma Yoshi

"Mamori-chan~ Youichi-chan~ Asobou yo~ let's play together!" kata Yoshi sambil memeluk Mamori

"Yo-Yoshi-san? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hm? Aku berkunjung ke Jepang dengan Yukino dan Yukio, kami punya banyak waktu luang sebelum melanjutkan sekolah kami, jadi kami memutuskan untuk berkunjung kemari" kata Yoshi masih memeluk Mamori

"Yoshi-san, tolong lepaskan aku…" kata Mamori, wajahnya semakin merah karena pelukan Yoshi itu makin erat

"Tidak mau, kau tahu Mamori, aku sangat merindukanmu siang dan malam, aku tidak nafsu makan, tidak bisa tidur, terus-terusan memikirkanmu, kapan aku bisa ke sini" kata Yoshi dengan wajah sedih lalu melirik Hiruma Youichi, adiknya... dengan wajah paling menjengkelkannya dan memeluk Mamori semakin erat

"Lepaskan pelukanmu itu Monster Sialan! Dia itu milikku!" kata Hiruma yang baru saja menghentikan perdebatannya dengan Agon

"Fuu, Hiruma... kau itu jujur sekali" kata Akaba sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya

"Berisik kau Mata Merah Sialan"

"Kukuku, ku kira kau sudah mati, sampah"

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" kata Yoshi menatap Agon dengan pandangan sinis

"Agon-san, jangan mulai lagi, bagaimana kalau nanti kau..."

"Diam Ikkyu! Aku sudah bertambah kuat, aku yakin dapat meremukkan tulang orang ini, kukuku"

"Aduh.. bagaimana ini?" kata Ikkyu pada Jumonji

"Entahlah.. yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menjauh dari mereka berdua" kata Jumonji sambil mengangkat bahu nya

"Ayo sampah, kita selesaikan urusan kita kemarin itu kukuku" kata Agon sambil keluar club house

"Tarik ucapanmu atau aku akan mengulangi kejadian waktu itu" kata Yoshi sambil melakukan pemanasan dan mengikuti Agon

"Yeaah! Ayo Yoshi! Hajar dia lagi seperti waktu itu!"

"Ya benar Yoshi! Angkat papan itu lagi!" kata Kuroki dan Toganou yang tiba-tiba ada di Saikyoudai

"Hei, sejak kapan dan kenapa kalian ada di sini?" kata Jumonji

"Hah? Baru saja. Ayo Yoshi serang dia!" kata Kuroki

"Haah? Kami hanya ingin melihat perkelahian antar iblis dan monster. Ya Yoshi hajar dia!" kata Toganou

"Hiruma-kun, bagaimana ini?" tanya Mamori khawatir

"Kekeke, biarkan saja mereka"

"Heaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tomat melayang ke wajah Yoshi dan mengotori seluruh wajahnya, "Aaaa! Yuo! Kau itu bagaimana sih? Kan sasaran kita bukan Yoshi-niichan!" kata Yukino panik dengan satu keranjang buah berisi tomat di tangan kirinya

"Eh? Yoshi-nii, hahaha" kata Yukio

"Kukuku rasakan itu sampah!" kata Agon

"Kalian berdua.." aura hitam keluar dari punggung Yoshi

"Maafkan aku Yoshi-nii! Aku tidak sengaja! Sebenarnya aku mau melemparkan ini ke kakak gimbal itu!" kata Yukio sambil bersujud-sujud di depan Yoshi

"Huaaa! Itu bukan salahku Yoshi-niichan! Tapi Yuo-kun yang melempar! Target kami adalah kakak gimbal itu!" Kata Yukino yang juga ikut bersujud

"Hei, Sena, Monmon, lihat keributan itu.." kata Suzuna sambil menunjuk-nunjuk keramaian yang ada di lapangan amefuto Saikyoudai

"kenapa? Ada apa di Saikyoudai?" kata Sena

"Woah, itu Yoshi-san dan kembar itu, ayo kita ke sana" kata Monta. Lalu mereka bertiga menuju lapangan amefuto Saikyoudai untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya

"Hoooi Yoshi-sa-Mukyaaa! Lihat! Wajahnya penuh dengan darah!

"Bukan bodoh! Itu tomat!" kata Suzuna sambil menunjuk keranjang berisi tomat

Dimulai lah pertarungan antar Yoshi dan Agon kembali dengan Kuroki dan Toganou sebagai supporter. Yukino dan Yukio bersembunyi di balik Mamori untuk berlindung dari Yoshi dan mereka berdua mendapat bentakan dari Hiruma karena berlindung pada Mamori.

* * *

OWARI

Yattaaaa.. akhirnya selesai jugaaa, bagaimana ceritanya? Seru kah? Membosankan kah? Kekeke

Terima kasih untuk pada readers yang tetap setia mengikuti fic saya ini, terutama echo andalice, saya harap kalian semua tidak keberatan dengan OC yang saya buat itu, Yoshi, Yukino, dan Yukio, hihihi. Oh ya saya juga baru sadar kalau Yukio itu nama karakter saudara kembar Okumura Rin, Okumura Yukio di Anime/Manga "Ao no Exorcist" Gomen yaa, tidak bermaksud untuk mengambil nama itu.. saya pilih nama Yukio, Yukino, dan Yoshi itu dari internet, hehe

Reviewnya ya minna! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini. Jaa nee, sampai ketemu di fic lainnya!


	8. Chapter 8 - OMAKE

Yaaa, ini dia omake nyaa saya buat karena ada 2 orang yang request, kekeke. terimakasih sebelumnya bagi para readers yang sudah membaca Saikyoudai no Matsuri sampai terkhir, kekeke. ini saya buatkan omake kenapa kembar Hiruma itu pernah berurusan dengan polisi. Selamat membaca minaa!

* * *

Frederick Elementary School, America

KRIIING

Bel istirahat berbunyi, anak-anak di sekolah dasar ini yang tidak membawa bekal mulai berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin, mereka saling berlari-larian menuju kantin sekolah yang masih sepi supaya mendapatkan pelayanan pertama dari kantin.

Begitu juga dengan dua anak dari keluarga yang terkenal akan namanya, Hiruma. Ya, mereka adalah anak kembar dari keluarga Hiruma. Hiruma Yukio dan Hiruma Yukino. Kedua anak ini juga terkenal sebagai orang menakutkan ketiga dan keempat setelah kedua kakak-kakak laki-laki nya, Hiruma Youichi dan Hiruma Yoshi.

Hiruma Yukio yang lahir lebih awal dari Yukino, meskipun tubuhnya kecil dan terlihat lemah di mata orang yang memang dia memiliki badan yang lemah, tapi keahliannya dalam bermain dart tidak dapat diragukan, semua lemparannya mendarat dengan akurat pada sasarannya. Ia mulai mempelajari dart dari kakak laki-lakinya, Hiruma Youichi waktu Yukio masih berusia 7 tahun. Otaknya juga terbilang lebih jenius daripada adik kembarnya.

Hiruma Yukino, seorang anak perempuan yang ceria, berbeda dengan kakak kembarnya ia memiliki badan yang fit, kekuatan yang besar seperti kakak laki-lakinya, Hiruma Yoshi. Meskipun kedua anak kembar ini tidak memiliki darah yang sama dengan Hiruma Youichi dengan kata lain mereka adalah adik tirinya, mereka tetap menyayangi kakaknya itu.

"Yuo, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Yukino pada kakak kembarnya

"Hm… Apa ya… Bagaimana kalau-"

"Hoo, ada si kembar itu ya rupanya"

Yukio dan Yukino menoleh ke arah suara dibelakangnya. lima orang anak laki-laki, mereka adalah anak-anak nakal yang suka mem-bully anak-anak lemah lainnya. Mau itu senpai atau pun kouhai, anak-anak itu akan tetap mengerjai anak yang lemah. Pemimpinnya Oraku, anak bertubuh gemuk yang juga suka memeras anak-anak lainnya.

"Mau apa kalian?" kata Yukio dengan sinis

"Mau apa? Hahaha, menurutmu apa yang akan kami lakukan?"

"Tch, pergi kalian dari hadapanku"

"Baiklah, sebelumnya kalian harus berikan semua uang jajan kalian kepada kami" kata Oraku

"Pantas saja badanmu seperti babi begitu, kerjaan mu hanya memeras orang untuk makanan sampah, haha" kata Yukio dengan nada meledek

"Kau bilang apa?!" Oraku menggenggam kerah seragam Yukio dengan aba-aba ingin memukulnya, tapi yang akan di pukul hanya stay cool dan mengeluarkan benda kecil seperti pensil dari seragam sekolahnya.

"Hentikan Ora. Kau tidak perlu memukulnya kan!" kata seorang temannya sambil menarik anak itu menjauh dari Yukio

"Yuo, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yukino khawatir

"Hei Hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mainan itu hah? Kau mau membunuh ku?" kata Oraku menantang Yukio

"Hm? Sepertinya begitu" kata Yukio dengan santai dan memutar-mutarkan mainan itu di tangan kanannya yang ternyata adalah dart

"Kalau begitu kau sama dengan kakak setanmu itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hiruma Youichi, apa kalian tidak tahu kalau kakak kesayangan kalian itu suka membunuh orang?"

"TIDAK!"

Yukio serta orang yang memperhatikan menoleh terkejut oleh teriakan Yukino

"Kau, minta maaf pada kami sekarang! Karena telah menjelek-jelekkan You-niichan!" jerit Yukino

"Yuno, tenanglah.. itu tidak benar" kata Yukio mulai panik

"Aku tidak sudi minta maaf dengan kalian weee" kata Oraku menjulurkan lidah nya meledek Yukino. Yukino pun semakin kesal akan tingkah anak nakal itu, ia memukul wajah anak bernama Oraku itu tepat di hidungnya hingga mengeluarkan darah dan ia terjatuh. Teman-teman anak nakal itu tidak ada yang berani bertindak

"Jadi.. apa kau masih tidak mau minta maaf?" tanya Yukino berdiri di depan Oraku yang terjatuh akibat pukulannya dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan hawa membunuh

"Yuno! Hentikan!" kata Yukio menarik Yukino dari hadapan Oraku

"Kau! Beraninya memukul ku! Akan ku balas!" kata Oraku kemudian berdiri dan melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Yukino

"Yuno! Awas!"

Tinju yang keras itu berhasil mengenai dada Yukino hingga ia terjatuh dan terlihat dari bibirnya mengeluarkan cairan merah, anak ini terkapar di lantai setelah pukulan itu berhasil mengenainya. Yukio yang melihat adik kembarnya tidak sadarkan diri segera menghampirinya. Lokasi perkelahian itu menjadi rama

"Oraku.. kau jahat, kau kenapa memukul anak perempuan" kata teman-temannya

"Ya benar, kau memang jahat!" sahut anak-anak lainnya

"I-Itu kan dia duluan yang mulai! Benar kan teman-teman?" bela Oraku pada dirinya sendiri dan bertanya pada keempat temannya. Tapi temannya tidak menanggapi ucapan Oraku dan menjauhinya

"Hei, cepat panggil guru" kata anak yang baru datang

"Ya Tuhan.. Yuno.. bangun" kata Yukio menggoyangkan bahu adik kembarnya yang ada di pelukannya sekarang

"…"

"Yuno… Yukino…"

"YUKINO! HIRUMA YUKINO! BANGUN!"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban, lalu ia melihat Oraku dengan pandangan tajam yang sepertinya sudah ketakutan. Yukio meletakkan adik kembarnya lalu berjalan menuju Oraku dan menarik kerah seragamnya

"Sialan kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adik ku HAH?!"

"Ke-Kenapa kau menyalahkan ku! Itu salah dia karena sudah memukulku duluan!"

"Kalau kau tidak menjelek-jelekkan Youichi-nii ini juga tidak akan terjadi! Kalau kau tidak muncul di hadapan kami juga ini tidak akan terjadi dasar babi sialan!"

"Hei mereka akan mulai berkelahi lagi! Panggil guru!"

"Ini untuk Youichi-nii" Yukio memukul wajah Oraku dengan keras hingga anak itu terjatuh lagi

"Hi-Hiruma-san maaf kan aku, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi!" kata Oraku memohon-mohon, tapi hati Yukio sudah sepenuhnya tertutup, ia tidak menerima permintaan maaf. Ia kembali mendekati Oraku dengan aura membunuh, tangan kanannya menggenggam bat baseball yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana

"Yang ini.. untuk Yukino"

KREK

-OMAKE-

Anak bernama Oraku itu segera di larikan ke rumah sakit setelah Yukio memukul tangan anak itu dengan bat baseball, sedangkan Yukino di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan karena sampai saat itu ia tak kunjung sadarkan diri

Yukio mengeluarkan handphone-nya mengetik-ketikan beberapa tombol dan kemudian mendekatkan handphone itu ke telinganya

"Halo…"

_"Yo You-chan, ada apa?"_

"Bisa kah Yoshi-nii kemari? Ke rumah sakit?"

_"Hm, aku sedang makan siang dengan teman ku, memangnya kenapa? Kau kehabisan uang __jajanmu? Eh sedang apa kau di rumah sakit? Mana Yuno-"_

"Dia tidak sadarkan diri" kata Yukio lemas

_"..."_

"Yoshi-nii.."

_"Bisa kau ulangi?"_

"Haah, tadi dia di pukul anak nakal di sekolah kami, sekarang dia tidak sadarkan diri"

_"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DASAR BODOH!"_

"Itu-"

_"SUDAH! BIAR AKU KE SANA SEKARANG DENGAN YOUICHI"_

"A-" Yukio belum melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi Yoshi memutuskan panggilan itu dengan cepat

"Ugh… kau berisik sekali.. uhuk..uhuk"

"Yuno! Kau sudah sadarkan diri? Syukurlah! Aku sudah meminta Yoshi-nii dan Youichi-nii untuk kemari"

"Hee? Untuk apa memanggil mereka? Aduh.. sakit" kata Yukino memegangi dadanya

"Yuno… kau itu ceroboh sekali"

"Itu kan karena anak nakal itu berbuat jahat pada kita, juga kakak"

"Yang mereka katakan itu tidak benar, Yuno.."

"Tapi-"

"Yuo, Yuno!" terdengar suara yang tidak asing di telinga mereka, itu adalah kakaknya. Yoshi dan Youichi di belakangnya.

"Yuno.. bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Yoshi yang khawatir dan memeluk adiknya itu

"Baik kak" kata Yukino dengan senyum manisnya dan melihat Youichi di belakangnya

"Hei anak sialan, bagaimana bisa anak ini begini?" kata Youichi menatap Yukio yang ketakutan dengan nada menginterogasi

"Tadi sewaktu kami pergi ke kantin ada Oraku dan teman-temannya datang meminta uang jajan kami. Lalu aku mengeluarkan dart hanya untuk menggertaknya saja, tapi dia mulai berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang Youichi-nii"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yoshi

"Dia bilang kalau Youichi-nii suka membunuh orang, tiba-tiba Yuno memukul Oraku. Dengan cepat anak itu memukul Yuno di jantungnya… dan ia pingsan" kata Yukio dengan suara bergetar

"Lalu?" sahut Youichi

"Aku kehilangan kendali dan memukul anak itu dengan bat baseball-maksudku aku memukul tangannya, ya hanya tangannya kok Yoshi-nii Youichi-nii"

"Heh anak-anak sialan"

"I-Iya Youichi-nii" kata Yukio dan Yukino

"Aku tahu maksud kalian baik. Kau Yukino, aku tidak pernah membunuh orang, catat itu baik-baik" kata Hiruma Youichi mengelus kepala Yukino

"Hoo, ku pikir Youichi ingin mengatakan 'terima kasih sudah membelaku' fufufu~" goda Yoshi, tapi ketiga saudaranya tidak menghiraukan

"Eeeh aku tidak di anggap" kata Yoshi kemudian pundung

"Dan kau Yukio… aku tahu kau mencoba melindungi adikmu, tapi bukan fisik caranya. Tapi dengan ini dan ini" kata Youichi menunjuk ke kepala dan hatinya dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya dan kemudian menyeringai

"Hm! Baik nii-san!"

Lalu Youichi mengelus puncak kepala Yukio dan Yukino dan tersenyum pada dua adiknya ini

"Permisi.. Apakah anda keluarga dari anak kembar ini?"

"Ya benar, ada apa?" tanya Yoshi

"Saya ingin anda ikut kami ke kantor polisi dengan kedua anak ini untuk dimintai keterangan"


End file.
